The Greatest Story Never Told
by Atlas1986
Summary: I have finished all four chapters of a story I originally wrote back in 2004-2005, when I was 17-18. It is primarily set in the far far north of the Forgotten Realms but with some geographical and lore changes. It follows the exploits of Paladin, Shield
1. Through the Darkness

_**The Greatest Story Never Told**_

_**Part I: Through the Darkness and Under the Moonlight.**_

_**The Child of Destiny...**_

They descended upon the small rural community, shadows at first that the villagers tried to dispel with fire and torches. Their faces were as pale as the moon; they wore black garments with long cloaks that billowed out around them like the wings of a bat. After the initial wave of fear the screams started, a man watched in horror as a shadowy clad figure beared his fangs and ripped out the throat of his wife. For the Vampires this was the closest they could come to feeling joy in their unholy existence. They lived, or rather existed, for the thrill of stalking the innocent, the terror in their eyes, and the taste of blood. It was a game to the Vampires, how they liked to toy with their prey, whisper to them to kill their loved ones and they would spare their lives. They would butcher every last villager in the end except one.

The young girl ran from the village and out into the night, she had hid in the loft of a barn, and escaped by climbing onto the roof and down a ladder out the back. The farm animal's hysteria had covered any noise she might have made. She darted into the swamplands and in the dark missed a tree root sticking out of the ground; she tripped and fell into a pool of mud. Crawling out of the mud the girl huddled up against the trunk of a tree and wrapped her arms around herself in a futile effort to keep warm. Every time she closed her eyes her mind would relive the horrors she had witnessed in the village. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Later...

It had been raining heavily for the past three days; even so the small crowd of farmers had made the walk out to the graveyard to pay their respects to the dead. The small farming community of Santa Andrea had been burnt to the ground and the villagers slain in a most horrible fashion, the corpses that had survived the fires were mutilated with their throats ripped out and all of their blood sucked dry. When what was left of Santa Andrea was discovered, the bodies had been gathered and taken to the graveyard on the edge of another small village, Santa Rosa. This was their funeral.

The priest walked from grave to grave pouring holy water on each of them and asking Lathander to receive them into his immortal kingdom, as he did this the farmers stood by muttering to one another, their faces bereft of hope. At the back of the crowd stood a young girl, her clothes, though of fine make, were dirty, and she shivered in the rain. As the funeral ended the farmers each payed their respects to the dead then as a group left the graveyard, only the girl remained. Walking up to a grave, she knelt down and placed a flower on top of it, she was still in shock from the whole ordeal, _Gods help us_, she thought. Eventually she got up and as she was leaving the cemetery she noticed light glinting off of steel in the gloom.

In the shadow of a large tree stood a tall man with broad shoulders, yet from this distance the only other thing she could make out was the glinting cross shaped visor of his steel helmet. Wiping the tears and the grime from her face she called out "Who are you suppose to be?"

There was no reply, in anger she called out again "You're too late to help anybody!" This time a voice replied that was coarse and with a metallic inflection "I know."

The voice was not what she expected. Angry and hurt she stomped out of the graveyard and down the road.

_**The Last Paladin...**_

The hulking figure stood in the shadows off to the side waiting for the crowd, and then the girl to leave. He hated what he had to do next but he had no choice, he had to know. At last when he was alone, he strode over to the new graves and knelt before one. What he was about to do he was not properly trained in; instead he had picked it up from a mad priest of Kelemvor in this hellish land. He placed his mailed hand on the grave and began the chant, to anyone looking on it would sound like the gibberish of a mad man, it was after all an almost dead practise. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he could _see_.

_Everywhere he looked buildings burned, people died. He could feel their fear, their pain as the creatures of the night did the most horrible things to them._

Kneeling next to the graves he shook with pain, his mailed fist which had been clenching the stone of a tombstone had crushed a large chunk of it. All the while he remained kneeling. _I can handle the pain, the agony_, he thought. What ate at him was the fact he could do nothing to stop this massacre that was already days old.

He was moving rapidly now, but through who's eye's was he seeing this? He was climbing a ladder now; he could hear the frenzied noises of animals, farm animals.

He pounded his mailed fist into the dirt repeatedly as he rolled around on the ground in agony.

The person through whom he was viewing all of this was rapidly running through the village.

Then he saw what he needed to see, a man with a cruel face and long stringy grey hair. He was dressed in a ragged overcoat with his tall hat in his hands, his face gleaming with joy at the horrors he was witnessing, his eye's reflecting the flames around him.

_I know that face. _

The tall man ceased his agonising trance as he knelt once more and breathed heavily.

_The grave keeper, it was the grave keeper in the vision_.

A voice called out to him "You sick or something? It isn't catching is it?"

He turned to find the owner of that voice and saw the grave keeper leaning on the wall of a wooden shack at the far side of the graveyard. As he strode over, the grave keeper yelled out again "Whadya' comin' over here for?" Instead of answering, he grabbed the front of the grave keeper's coat, and while lifting him into the air with one arm, he slammed him hard into the side of the shack. The man leaned in close, his visor close to the grave keeper's face "Why," he asked in a hoarse voice.

Shocked and terrified the grave keeper yelped "what the bloody hell ya' doin' ya' big bastard, git away from me ya' freak"

The grave keeper kicked and squirmed trying to get free, in response the tall man slammed him against the shack again.

"Tell me why."

A white glare emanated from the cross slit on the visor of his helmet and the grave keeper could hear a voice in his head.

_The Vigilant One knows of all your sins_.

Abruptly the grave keeper began to spill all he knew. "They come to me they do, the creatures of the night, they show me how they feed, how they hunt, I find it...beautiful."

The tall man dragged the grave keeper over to the nearest grave and shoved his face into the dirt, suddenly there was a scratching noise and a rotting hand shot out from under the ground right next to the grave keepers face. "Look at this" the large man growled as he held the grave keeper's face down in the dirt "Is this the future you want for yourself, for this village?"

The demented grave keeper twisted and screamed as the rotting corpse raised itself up from its grave. At the last moment the large man hurled the grave keeper aside and reaching beneath his cloak unstrapped an enormous sword and drove the blade through the Zombie. Its flesh burned and withered away at the touch of the sword. On his knees the grave keeper watched as the tall man hacked and slashed to pieces the Zombies that arose all around them. The Zombies were slow moving and dull witted and with definite skill he destroyed two to three with every slash.

At last when it was over he strode over to the grave keeper and asked, "Were there any survivors?"

The grave keeper skited away along the ground and picked himself up before answering.

"A girl survived, saw er' this morning I did".

_The girl... she was the one who spoke to me earlier..._

Suddenly the grave keeper burst into a demented laugh as foam formed at his mouth. As quick as he blinked the large man's arm shot out and grabbed him by the shirt front again. With one arm he lifted the jabbering madman well off the ground and with the other he held his great sword poised to run him through the neck. The grave keeper only rambled on, frothing at the mouth.

"They want the girl, they don't eat, they don't sleep, they will single mindedly hunt her down...such conviction!"

The large man lowered his sword and leaned in close, his visor an inch away from the grave keepers face, before speaking.

"There is a power greater than conviction..."

The grave keeper's eyes widened as he raised his blade, about to strike. Suddenly he dropped the grave keeper and strode off down the road,

_Mercy. _

_**The ingenious Gnome and his promise**_

_You and me Janzer, someday you and I are going to fly this ship across the realms_...

That was Booster Tronic's promise to his apprentice Janzen Jumpsrocket. The two gnomes, the master inventor and his apprentice had come from the city of High Haspur, which lay in the mountains southwest of the Vast. In the beginning Booster had acquired an airship from his exploits in Halruaa, not one for magic however, Booster wanted to modify it mechanically. It was then he met Janzen, who was thrilled with the idea and the two had spent almost two years creating an airship powered by Gnomish mechanics.

Unfortunately their idea had worked a little too well and when they finally launched the airship, it was too fast to control. They flew halfway across the realms and crash-landed beneath the barrier in the far north. That was four months ago. Luckily they had crash landed in a clearing surrounded by forest that hid them from the evils of the land around them. Recently Booster had sent Janzen off to collect supplies from a nearby ramshackle town called Santa Rosa. Finally after four months the repairs were almost done and they were only a day away from leaving.

Booster was making some last minute repairs to one of the giant metal wings that protruded from the ship's hull, when he noticed Janzen appear at the edge of the clearing. Janzen was a young Gnome, less than a century old and with a wiry frame and messy hair. He wore overalls over his ragged shirt and breeches, and was carrying with him a big bag of supplies. As he approached, Booster called out "Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

Shrugging, Janzen replied "Nobody here but us boss."

Suddenly Booster heard a rustling in the bushes and saw two burly mercenaries hacking and slashing their way through the forest with their short swords. They reached the clearing and looked up in awe at the airship for a moment, before noticing the two gnomes.

Booster tried to make a run for his fire stick on the other wing of the ship, but one of the mercenaries whipped out a bow gun and trained it on him, stopping him dead in his tracks. Janzer just stood in the open in shock.

"Look what we got here, Jop, a couple of runts and a bleedin' boat in the middle of the forest."

The one called Jop grabbed Janzen by the back of his hair, and jerking the gnomes' head back, held his short sword across his exposed throat.

"No funny business outa' you gnome, or I gut yer pal. Now come down from there."

Even though he had no choice Booster hesitated, what were they going to do? Scrap the airship and sell its parts? He couldn't let that happen.

Booster climbed off of the wing and replied "Just don't hurt the boy."

Janzen's face had now gone deathly pale and he whimpered "Booster... help."

Jop just laughed, "What 'dya think Curl?"

In response the mercenary named Curl grinned his wicked grin and replied, "Kill 'em both."

Booster cried out and rushed forward, but Jop drew the blade of his weapon across Janzen's throat. Janzen's cry was cut off in a gurgle of blood and he fell forward, dead at Booster's feet.

At this point, time seemed to slow down for Booster as he watched Janzer pitch forward. His mind screamed at him in terror, and he jumped back just as a crossbow bolt flew past his head.

Booster fell to the ground, then scrambled to his feet and bolted from the clearing. All the while the image of Janzen falling to the ground, with blood gushing from his throat replayed again and again in his mind.

Jop and Curl gave a short chase but stopped at the edge of the clearing, why bother?

Booster fled far into the forest of Moon Wood. It would be nightfall before he would fully realise his anguish and shame.

_**Walking Dangerously**_

The girl from earlier trudged along the road and out of the ramshackle town of Santa Rosa, her head held down, munching on some bread and cheese she had acquired. It was because she was walking with her head down that she was so surprised to cross a large shadow.

"Taking a walk girl?"

The voice was the same as before, metallic and harsh.

Looking up, she was suddenly shocked to see the large man in armour from before, leaning against a tree, his gaze fixed on her.

The girl instinctively tried to hide the food behind her back. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and the large man motioned with his chin.

"Better keep on walking."

Turning around, the girl saw two men in armour and matching tabards of blue and white approach her from behind.

However, noticing the towering figure at the side of the road, the guards hesitated in drawing their long swords.

"The penalty for stealing in Santa Rosa is we cut off your hands!" one of the guards stated, levelling his sword at the girl.

The girl drew back fearfully and began to protest "I have no money and I haven't eaten in a day!"

Ignoring the girl, the guard turned to the hulking man,

"I see you've found this girl we lost, you may go about your business."

Stepping into full view the tall man replied in a harsh growl "I think she wants to stay lost."

The two guards were suddenly aware of the threat he was than them. They also noted the enormous great sword he wore across his back, its blade wrapped in cloth.

Suddenly the other guard thought he recognised the tall man.

"I know who you are! You're that beast that wiped out the garrison up in Santa Lucia!"

The guard closest to him tried to slash him with his sword but the hulking figure grabbed his sword arm and snapped his wrist. Then, spinning him around held the guards neck back at an angle threatening to break it.

The hulking figure glowered at the other guard who halted his attack.

"Don't do something you will regret."

The guard that the hulking man was holding was screaming in pain at his snapped wrist, and in return was shoved forward into the other guard, knocking them both down.

"You're the one who's going to regret this you big bloody bastard," the uninjured guard spat as he helped his partner up, and they both backed off then ran back down the road. The tall man let them go-

_Let them go... let them go back to what? Murder, theft and subjugation of the locals?_

The large man suddenly withdrew a large crossbow he wore under his cloak in a holster across the small of his back, and aimed it at one of the fleeing guards... but then hesitated-

_You're not the kind of man that would shoot someone in the back are you? _

The tall man lowered and then holstered the crossbow. He was suddenly aware that the girl was gone. Her tracks lead away from the town. Cursing himself for his negligence he set off after her.

_**A Captive of Shyrmess**_

Things had gone from really bad to worse for the girl who had survived the massacre of Santa Andrea.

After her encounter along the road she had slipped off in the opposite direction and ran hard, until she had came across a large hollowed out oak tree covered in glowing green runes.

Looking inside, she had stumbled upon a portal that teleported her through the corridors of magic and into the city of Shyrmess, home of the foul lizard men.

She was surrounded now, by huge Lizard Men and herded into a cage. She was now a prisoner with two of the reptiles standing beside her cage, hissing and snapping at one another in a language she did not understand.

_**The Oath**_

The tall man had found the girls tracks ended at a large hollowed out oak covered in green runes.

He had seen its kind before, these once great oak trees were portals that led to places of evil within the Underdark. The runes covering the ruined oak looked Elven and he theorised that this whole area had once been a part of Moon Wood.

_Care for your weapons so they may perform their duties when called upon. Careful planning always defeats rushed actions in the end. _

The hulking man believed in being prepared and checked his arsenal.

He had two long swords in sheathes, attached to his belt at each hip. His crossbow was specially crafted by the church of Helm and fired three blessed bolts in quick succession. A hook shot device was also built into it.

He wore a mixture of plate and mail with a surcoat that covered all the way down to his knees with chain underneath. Both blessed by the church and covered in runes and scripture to ward off evil.

His helmet was rimmed with scripture warding off evil. It was also blessed by the Watchers of Helm to allow him to see in all directions at once.

His belt carried silver stakes, holy water and scrolls of rituals for exorcisms. Lastly, beneath his tattered cloak and strapped across his back with its blade covered in cloth was a Solar Sword.

These enormous blades were once wielded by the Solar, guardians and commanders of the plane of Celestia and House of the Triad. He checked, then double checked his equipment, then pulled the hood of his cloak over his helmet before heading into the portal.

As the girl sat in her cage, the two Lizard Men continued hissing at one another.

"Shesss the only slave we've had in weeksss and you wantss to sacrifice her to Mershaulluk?!" The first Lizard Man exclaimed.

"Mershaulluk will awardsss our devotion," the second one replied.

"Mershaulluk did nothing to stop that beastly Paladinsss thatss stoless our slaves in the first place! He slaughtered twenty priestsss!" The first lizard man shouted in frustration.

The second lizard man spat and slapped his partner in the face before hissing "You daresss speak heresy!?"

Both lizard men then began spitting and slapping one another. In the distance the girl saw a figure shove past a pair of guards, heading her way.

_It couldn't be... _

The Paladin made sure to keep his hood covering his helmet and the cloth over his great sword as he passed through the various stages of security of the evil city.

The city was of a clever design, separated into sections by large gates and filled with all sorts of pitfalls and traps. The only reason he had been allowed to pass by in peace was because to the Lizard Men, his scent was something like an Orc, though not quite and he was largely viewed with mistrust.

He had to find the girl without bringing the city down upon him. This time he had no secret tunnel to fall back to. All the ones he had dug had been ferreted out weeks ago, when last he was here.

He strode through the city, pushing past the masses of Lizard Men, Goblinoids and other foul races of the Underdark until he came upon the slave quarter. Searching the empty cages until he found one stall with two Lizard Men slavers bickering with one another. In the cage behind them the girl sat.

_Protect the weak, poor, injured, and young, and do not sacrifice them for others or yourself. _

"I'll spill her blood in the name of Mershalluk nowssss!"

The Lizard Man ripped open the cage and grabbed the girl, who screamed and kicked.

"You foolsss what about profitssss!"

The other lizard man spat, grabbing his partner's arm, in return his partner shrugged him off and drew a wickedly curved dagger.

Raising it high to strike. He never got the chance.

The hulking Paladin burst through the crowds, running hard to make up the distance between him and the Lizard Men. With one arm he unstrapped his massive great sword and with the other he ripped the cloth off its blade. He then leaped high into the air and brought his blade down hard, splitting the dagger wielding Lizard Man in half, from head to pelvis.

He then followed through with a backhand, slash decapitating the second lizard man.

The girl looked up at him in shock, "Who are you!?"

The tall paladin reached out to her with his spare arm,

"I am the Paladin, Shield."

The girl started to back off, but there was no time for indecision. The crowds broke up and many ran off to alert guards.

Shield spoke once more; his voice was hoarse, and harsh-

"Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear."

The girl realised she had no choice and so she reached out her hand to him. Shield swept her up with one arm, and wielding his great sword with the other, he bolted through the city sending goblins and Lizard Men flying.

The city of Shyrmess was now on high alert. Guards scrambled to shut it down into sections.

Shield had to get through to the entrance before that happened. He bolted through the city at an incredible pace. Lizard Men made way as he came through and soon he was upon the first gate.

The guards saw him charging at them and raised their spears, crude wooden weapons with stone heads.

Shield crashed into them sending one flying and slicing the others into chunks. He smashed open the first gate and bolted through.

As he came upon the second gate he saw it was already closed. Leaping into the air he smashed into it with his shoulder, knocking it down. As he landed he swept his great sword out around him, cutting through wooden spears and Lizard Man flesh.

_There's no time! _

Shield continued to run, smashing through the second, third and fourth gate.

The Lizard Men guards realised their crude spears were no match for him and started pelting him with stones and shooting at him with bow and arrow. The arrowheads were mostly made of stone and shattered against his armour like the stones they slung at him.

At the fifth gate a Lizard Man stood directly in Shield's way and got off a crossbow bolt. The bolt passed through plate and chain, embedding itself in his side above his waist.

_Armour piercers!_

Shield trampled the Lizard Man and crashed through the last gate under a hail of stones and splintered arrows. Up ahead he saw they had already opened the pit in front of the large entrance gate. The pit was at least fifteen metres across, an impossible jump.

_Helm, give me strength! _

The radiant power of the Vigilant One poured into his jaded bloodstream, giving him enormous energy.

Shield ran at an impossible speed and leaped through the air and over the pit, landing down on one knee on the other side. His steel shod boots and fist creating a miniature crater in the stone floor beneath him. A hail of stones followed him soon after, smashing on the plate on his back.

Shield put the girl down in front of where he knelt.

"Stay in front of me!" He shouted, as another wave of stones smashed against his back, shielding her from harm.

The higher ranking Lizard Men did have better weapons than ones of stone however, and the two that were present fired their armour piercers. The arrows imbedded in Shield's shoulder and lower back and he roared in pain.

Drawing his crossbow, he half turned and fired into the crowd of Lizard Men, mortally wounding two.

Shield then stared at the murals on the enormous gate in front of him. They depicted a dozen Lizard Men lifting the gate up. Shield grabbed the handles on the bottom of the gate and began to lift.

He strained and lifted with all his might. Behind him on the other side of the pit the Lizard Men stopped firing at him and began to hiss with laughter, there was no escape.

Their laughter soon turned to awe however, when the tall Paladin began to rise to his feet, pulling the gate up with him.

Enraged, the Lizard Men started pelting him with stones and arrows again. One of the Lizard Men with an armour piercing crossbow was still alive and fired upon Shield and another bolt imbedded itself in his back.

Roaring in pain once more, Shield dropped down to one knee. The strain of lifting the gate was pumping blood out of his wounds, and it streamed down his torso and pooled beneath him.

Even though she knew there was no other way out the girl cried, "Stop it, you're killing yourself!"

Shield refused to give up, the Orcish blood inside of him burned like fire through his veins and into his muscles, giving him enormous reserves of strength.

Shield cried out in fury and wrenched the gate all the way up and then some, bursting through its groove and causing massive chunks of stone from the ceiling to crack, and then come crashing down behind him, covering their escape.

Motioning to the Underdark that sprawled out before them, Shield grunted at the girl, his voice hoarse.

"Go while you can."

The girl didn't move though.

"What about you?!" She cried out.

Shield was down on one knee again; his wounds had stopped pumping blood out of his body so furiously. He had lost a lot of blood and he wheezed in pain.

"I'll be along; I just need to... catch... my breath."

The girl would not leave his side however and after a few moments, Shield staggered to his feet and swept the girl up again with one arm and descended into the Underdark.

_**Underdark.**_

To the girl it seemed like they had been moving forever through the dark before Shield finally stopped to rest.

The Paladin must know where he is going she thought, by the definite way he moved through the caverns, not stopping to think which tunnel he should pick. After what seemed like forever, Shield suddenly came to an abrupt halt and stopped to rest.

Shield gave her water and rations before easing himself down against a large boulder. The paladin had also imbedded one of his blessed long swords in the ground before them. Its blade gave off warmth and minimal lighting.

The girl watched as Shield removed the plates of his armour and chain mail, but kept his helmet on. Underneath he wore a simple shirt and breeches over his broad frame. He had the biggest shoulders she had ever seen and his biceps were almost as thick as her waist, though his waist was lean.

His shirt was stanched with blood and the girl counted five arrows embedded in him. She watched as he ripped them out. The wounds had stopped bleeding dangerously; he healed fast; too fast to be Human.

Then Shield's helmeted gaze trained on her, "We are at least four days from the surface, once there I will take you to the Citadel of the Mithral Fist where you will be safe... you should rest."

That was all he had to say? The girl thought!

He doesn't even know my name!

"My name is Madeline," the girl exclaimed.

Shield said nothing.

"...What kind of name is Shield?"

Again, no reply.

"Where are we? Who are you really? Just who the hell are you really!"

Still no reply.

"Why won't you speak!?"

This time Shield replied, "Ever tried listening?"

"To what?!" Madeline exclaimed.

This time Shield's gaze darted off to the side. He stared out into the darkness for a long moment before grasping the hilt of his great sword and standing up.

"Don't go anywhere," he said as he strode off into the dark wearing only his shirt and breeches.

Unknown to Shield, Madeline was not a normal girl either and when he left she whispered "Who are you Shield?"

A phantom figure of a young boy appeared before her, he was tall for his age with a thick mane of sandy brown hair. He looked mostly Human, except for the small fangs that protruded from his lower jaw.

The boy spoke to her, though in a manner far too old for his age -

_"The rage took control and I hit her hard. She went down and didn't move.. It was only then that I realised the monster I was. They locked me up afterwards; I knew nothing but iron bars and stone for years. Nothing but isolation. What I did would eat away at me for the rest of my life." _

The phantom changed and became a tall young man. His face was hard and his fangs more prominent. He wore the chainmail and tabard of a crusader and carried a great sword. He also spoke to her -

_"I am a Paladin and crusader against evil. I have fought the grand crusade of the Lords Alliance against the Tuigan horde. I have fought in campaigns from Rashemen to the Endless waste. I give all the wealth I gain to the poor and fight for honour and justice with all my heart and soul. And yet I am ashamed, ashamed of myself, of my brethren." _

The phantom faded, then disappeared and was not replaced with another.

Madeline had only been able to look into a fraction of Shield's soul. She would have to be around him longer to know more.

Eventually Shield strode back into sight. The blade of his great sword was stained with blood. He eased himself back down against the boulder and would not speak when Madeline asked him what had happened.

Eventually she fell asleep as did he. Hours later she was awoken, Shield was again fully equipped and they headed out.

For four days they travelled up through the reaches of the Underdark. At times Shield would go off telling her to wait, and after a while he would return. His sword stained in blood. Sometimes it was greenish goo, other times it was red.

When he slept, Madeline would gain more of his past, of who he was. She would have to turn away from the brutality of all the killing however as it was more than she could take.

What she did not know however was that because she continued to expose Shield to her gift of _sight_, she was transferring it to him as well.

_**Retribution**_

Eventually they reached the surface, exiting out of an opening in the side of a mountain surrounded by green fields.

From there they travelled to the outskirts of Santa Lucia, which was on the border of Moon Wood. They kept to the outskirts of the village, travelling through the long grass towards the forest.

Unfortunately, guards combed the fields surrounding Santa Lucia and they ran right into a patrol.

Both parties were shocked for a few seconds before bursting into action. Shield shouted at Madeline to drop to the ground as he knelt forward and unstrapped his great sword from under his cloak. He then drew back up into a defensive stance, all in one motion.

Opposite to them the scout leader raised his arm and the two mercenaries behind him raised their crossbows, ready to fire.

The scout leader came forward and spoke.

"Warrior, lower your sword and hand over the girl, she is wanted for questioning over a number of crimes."

"How long has it been since the vampires bought you?!" Shield growled angrily at him in return.

"That's enough of your righteous jargon; we will take it from here. Try anything and I assure you my men won't miss!"

As the scout leader came forward and stood directly in his path, Shield lowered his sword with one arm and drew his crossbow from behind him with the other and jammed it into the mercenaries gut.

The mercenary stared down at the crossbow, dumbly in shock.

"I won't miss" Shield snarled at him.

"Run for the forest," Shield shouted to Madeline and she jumped up and bolted.

As soon as she disappeared past the tree line, Shield raised his arm and smacked the scout leader across the face with his crossbow, sending him sprawling.

Dropping his crossbow, Shield then dived into a roll as a bolt whizzed past his shoulder, coming up with both hands on the hilt of his great sword.

The second mercenary with a crossbow had to wait until Shield finished rolling and then fired at the kneeling paladin but Shield slashed the bolt in half in mid air then launched himself at them.

Sweeping his great sword out in a vertical slash he sliced the first mercenary in half. Then followed through with a backhand slash, splitting the second one from shoulder to hip.

The scout leader scrambled along the ground and almost reached Shield's crossbow but instead found an enormous blade imbedded in the ground about half an inch from his face.

He spun around to see the paladin looming over him. Shield reached down and picked the scout leader up off the ground by the front of his tabard with one arm, and ripped the insignia of Torm off of it with the other.

The scout leader's face then twisted into a snarl and he started to talk fast.

"Let's imagine for a moment that you live in the real world and are not some lone wolf hero protecting a lamb from the wolves. But instead you're hired to protect a dung hole of a village, whatever the cost."

Shield screamed in his face.

"You murder, rape and steal from those you say you protect. And you sold your soul to darkness. You would spare your pit of corruption at the cost of an innocent girl's life!"

"There's nobody to stop them!" the mercenary yelled.

Shield pulled him close and growled in his face "...There's me."

Shield then dropped the mercenary to the ground and pointed to the fallen crossbow "Try it" he spat.

The mercenary scrambled over to the crossbow and gripping it with both hands tried to fire at Shield.

At the last second Shield's arm shot out and grabbed the loaded bolt as the mercenary pressed the trigger.

The mercenary tried to wrench Shield's grip free but it was like iron. With one arm Shield slowly turned the crossbow in on the mercenary then released his grip. The bolt imbedded itself in the scout leader's chest and he sunk to his knees.

"That's for the people of Santa Andrea," Shield said. The mercenary dropped to the ground; dead.

Shield found Madeline a short way into Moon Wood.

"What did you do?" Madeline asked.

"Retribution," Shield grunted and they continued on their way through Moon Wood towards the Citadel of the Mithral Fist.

_**Someone to Care About**_

The rain kept pouring down, even through the canopy of the forest as Shield and Madeline travelled through Moon Wood.

Soon it began to get dark however and they stopped to rest. Shield gave Madeline rations and water and imbedded one of his blessed long swords in the ground again for warmth.

He then shed all of his armour and weapons again except his helmet. What was left of his shirt was little more than a bloodstained rag and he ripped it off and threw it away.

Madeline gasped at all the scars that crisscrossed his back, shoulders and torso. His muscles were like granite.

Reaching down Shield picked up his crossbow and checked all of its functions.

Satisfied he turned to Madeline and she asked "Why do you always wear that helmet?"

Shield just looked at her and didn't reply so she asked another question.

"Well where are you going with that?"

This time Shield replied.

"Hunting, I've had no meat to eat in days."

Suddenly they heard a howl in the distance, followed by growls and several other noises.

"What was that?!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Werebeasts... this forest is filled with them" Shield replied.

Reaching into his pile of equipment, Shield picked up a silver stake and dropped it at Madeline's feet.

"Fear not, Werebeasts won't leave their caves until nightfall."

"What if they do?!" Madeline cried.

Shield nodded at the silver stake "Use it... on yourself... a less painful death than what you would receive from them."

"You're just leaving me here?!" Madeline cried out again in anger.

In response Shield just strode out of the camp and into the gloom of the forest.

In truth Shield did care, more than he would ever let on. It was easier to pretend not to care, easier to let people think of him as an uncaring beast, easier than to deal with his emotions, and then there was what he was underneath it all, only half a man.

Shield had spent his childhood in isolation and then as an adult he was alone again in his war against evil, he had never had a friend and argued to himself that he wouldn't make a good friend himself, that he wasn't fit for other peoples company. In the beginning he thought he could get used to the loneliness, but as the years wore on he realised you never get used to it, you can only cope with it.

Shield was not really serious about the silver stake and the Werebeasts, he knew the Werebeasts wouldn't leave their caves until nightfall, and would not come near the light of his sword. Technically he wasn't lying to Madeline either for it was possible for Werebeasts to come out during the day if a greater power willed them to. Something that wielded great Arcane or Infernal power. In all of the years of his life Shield had never told a lie.

When Shield had left, Madeline started rummaging through Shield's equipment. There was a belt of silver stakes, vials of holy water, parchments and runes you would see in a church, strange feathers, bark, strings of beads, garlic, basically knickknacks of every kind designed to ward off evil.

Suddenly something shiny caught Madeline's eye from the inside of one of Shield's plate gauntlets and she picked it up, careful not to touch the spikes on the knuckle plates.

It was heavier than she realised and with two hands she turned it upright and shook it and a medallion fell out. She picked it up. It was silver with a carving of a shield with a sword running through it. There was scripture along the edges of it that was ancient, maybe even predating the modern churches. Madeline knew this because she wasn't an ordinary girl and could also read it.

_Guardian of the People_

Flashes of light filled her eyes then and the world was replaced with a vision, or a memory.

_Rain poured down onto the streets of Zassespur. A carriage rolled through the cobbled street, inside the passenger lounge sat Duke Barondorba with his only daughter._

_The carriage came to a stop at an intersection and Madeline peered out of the window of the carriage and into the gloom. Across the street stood a young boy._

_Madeline knew he was no more than six years old and yet he was tall for his age. He was dressed in rags and clutched a silver medallion in his hand. _

_"Father look a boy," she said and pointed._

_Duke Barondorba looked over then said, "Madeline what have I told you about the poor?" He drew the curtains over the window. _

Madeline's vision flashed white again and she was returned to the present to find Shield trudging up from the distance, crossbow in one hand, and a bundle of wood under his other arm and the carcass of a deer slung across his shoulders.

Madeline quickly put the medallion back inside the gauntlet and Shield either didn't notice or didn't care as he reached the camp and dumped the carcass and the wood on the ground.

Madeline then watched him for the next hour as he built a fire and skinned and prepared and then roasted the deer over the fire.

The sky had gone dark and the rain had stopped a few hours earlier. Shield had donned a new shirt from his pile of equipment.

It occurred to Madeline that Shield would have to take his helmet off to eat, and so she watched in anticipation as he slowly started to remove the helmet.

Then thinking better of it, turned away from her and raised the visor instead.

As Madeline watched, Shield gestured to her "Have your fill," and then went back to staring out into the darkness as he ate.

Madeline was still starving and ripped into the meat as well. They ate in silence and Shield consumed much of the roasted meat.

After a while Madeline felt like she had to ask more questions.

"Why do your swords shine even when there is no sun?"

Madeline expected no answer and was surprised when he did answer,

"That is the light of a blade blessed by the church of Helm, the holy fire of the Vigilant One."

Picking up his two long swords, Shield spoke, "This is Justicar and Saxifus."

He stared down the length of both blades before tossing them back into his pile of equipment.

Staring at Madeline again he said "Justice... and Sacrifice."

Madeline remembered the first thing Shield had told her was that he was a Paladin and exclaimed,

"You're a Paladin?! Do you have a mighty steed? Have you slain any Dragons or rescued any princesses?"

Madeline only knew what she had read in stories and it was impossible to tell what Shield's expression was due to the helmet he always wore.

Shield replied, "I had a warhorse once, an enormous beast... during the crusade."

Shield suddenly couldn't believe how much he had spoken, though little as it was to most people's standards. He had said more in the last few days than he had in the last few months.

Leaving it at that, he got up and started equipping himself again in his weapons and armour. When he was fully equipped he walked over to the edge of the camp and eased himself down against a tree trunk, his great sword resting against his shoulder.

"Get some rest," he told Madeline as he again stared out into the darkness of Moon wood.

_Be vigilant. Stand, wait and watch carefully._

As Madeline slept Shield stared out into the darkness, keeping watch. He did not notice the feeling of fatigue until it was almost upon him and even then he shook it off.

He had never fallen asleep during a watch. What was passing over him however was not natural and the second time he fell asleep without even realising it. As he slept Shield dreamed of the past.

_The Endless Waste 1360 DR... _

_Sir Hargris Dravensbane of Torm was dying and he knew it. And yet the youth carrying him across the wasteland would not abandon him. It was a stomach wound, one of the most painful ways to go and yet Hargris was a Paladin of Torm, he was nothing if he could not bear the pain and without fear._

_"Shield... there is enough water for one of us to make it back to the camp... you can't afford to carry me any further."_

_The youth only grunted and continued onward, carrying him towards their destination. It was the principle of the thing to Shield's mind that he would bring his commander back to the war camp... alive or dead._

_The two would make it back to the camp in the end, only Hargris would be dead and Shield well exhausted from the long trek across the wasteland._

_Sir Dravensbane would be hailed and remembered a hero for his sacrifice... Shield would receive a reprimand for falling behind the main force and lose his current petition to Paladin hood. _

_Shield would fight in two more battles before being ordained a Paladin of Helm.  
_  
Shield awoke suddenly and jumped up into a fighting stance, his great sword ready. In the darkness before him he could feel the presence of immense evil.

Shield cursed himself for falling asleep and looked over to Madeline to find her still sleeping.

Shield knew what he had to do, he could wait for whatever it was to come to them and put Madeline in danger or he could go to it. Staring at Madeline fast asleep one last time, Shield stalked off into the darkness.

As he got closer he could sense what it was... Undead,

_Vampires, several of them. _

Shield stalked through the forest and came into a clearing. He could sense the Vampires all around him in the dark. He cursed again for allowing himself to be surrounded,

_Am I finally losing it?_

Shield dropped into a fighting stance as a female Vampire floated forward out of the darkness and landed opposite to him, half bent over and hissing at him. Her hands were like claws.

"We want the girl! Give her to us!"

There was nothing Shield could say that would change what had to be done.

In response he drew his crossbow and fired a blessed bolt, it imbedded itself right into the Vampire's forehead and she screamed like a banshee and thrashed about as she was burned to ash.

In retaliation the air cracked with the power of Necromancy and Vampires flew at him from all directions. He fired his two more loaded bolts, destroying two more, then dropped the crossbow and slashed through the air with his Solar Sword.

He cleaved right through one Vampire, burning it to ash as four more flew right into him, carrying him through the air and slamming him into a tree.

His back hit the trunk and he fell down, landing on his arse just in time to see one of the vampires try to stab him through the head with a twisted looking rapier.

Shield moved his head just in time and the blade imbedded itself into the tree, he then reached out and wrenched the Vampire's legs out from underneath him, and drawing a silver stake from his belt staked the creature through the heart.

The Vampire burned to ash and he rolled to the side, retrieved his Solar Sword and backed up into a fighting stance.

The three that were left circled around him trying to suss him out, all carried wicked looking rapiers, weapons forged by the power of Necromancy.

Shield slashed out wide around himself, keeping them at bay. He knew he had to let them inside his guard though to end this.

Shield brandished his Solar Sword with one hand and gripped a vial of holy water with the other.

Seeing the opening, all three Vampires lurched forward with their rapiers for the kill.

Shield spun to the side and smashed the vial of holy water onto the closest Vampires face, burning it off. He then managed to deflect one of the Vampire's lunges but the other one pierced his side and he roared in pain.

Shield slashed right through the faceless vampire with his Solar Sword, burning him to ashes as well as the other two half flipped and half flew backwards through the air to avoid the holy fire of Shield's blade.

The rapier imbedded in Shield's side was made from the darkness of Necromancy and as Shield ripped it out it turned to ash. A normal man would be afflicted with a terrible disease from such a blade however Paladins were immune to disease.

Blood streamed down his side but the wound was not debilitating, it had not pierced his flesh far enough due to his armour.

There were only two Vampires now and the odds started to look in Shield's favour.

Shield charged one of them and slashed and thrust through the air, then spun his blade from side to side in a fan motion, rotating his wrists.

The Vampire made a critical mistake and glided backwards, right into the trunk of a tree.

Shield thrust his blade forward stabbing the Vampire through the heart. He then wrenched his blade out of the tree and turned to the last Vampire as the previous one burned to ashes behind him.

The last Vampire had already rushed at him seconds before and Shield blocked the rapier thrust with the flat of his enormous blade, drove the rapier down and then sliced upward, taking the last Vampires head and much of his torso off.

The body erupted into flames and burned to ashes but the head on the ground remained.

"You... can't... save... her!"

The head hissed and sputtered as it was engulfed in holy flame and turned to ash. Gripping his side with one hand, Shield held the other plated fist over his heart; the symbol of Helm over his chest.

_What isn't the girl telling me?_

It was pouring down with rain again as Shield retrieved his crossbow and stalked back to the camp.

Madeline was awake and standing when Shield got back,

"I heard these horrible noises... where did you go?" Madeline asked.

Stalking up to her, Shield ignored her question and growled "Why are they after you? What aren't you telling me!?"

Madeline noticed the blood that streamed down Shield's side and cried out "You're wounded!"

Shield ignored her again and kneeling down he gripped her arms,

"They massacred the people of Santa Andrea to get to you, why!?" He screamed.

Time seemed to stop for Shield as a phantom of Madeline appeared behind her and spoke,

_"I wanted to help father..."_

Shield released Madeline and standing up he staggered backwards into a tree. With one hand he reached out to the tree for support and with the other he ripped his helmet off and grasped his forehead.

_Have I finally gone insane?!  
_  
No, he thought and turning to Madeline he grimaced, his voice hoarse "You... what have you done to me!?"

"You... you have the gift as well!? How could I have given it to you!?" Madeline cried out.

Shield had thought to question her once they reached the citadel, in the meantime focusing only on getting her there, but now he felt like he was going insane. Was this the reason he seemed to be reliving his past? A past he had tried to bury for years.

Shield needed time to think.

Madeline looked at Shield on the other side of the camp with worry and yelled out "You're not going to leave are you?"

Shield remained where he was for a moment, his forehead clutched in his hands. Then, he staggered off into the darkness of Moon Wood.

As he went Madeline called to him again "You're not going to leave me are you?"

She started crying and yelled out again,

"I'm sorry, I was afraid nobody would help me!"

Shield appeared to have disappeared into the forest and Madeline's tears turned to anger,

"Fine! Go ahead and leave, I don't need your help!"

She cried some more and yelled out "I thought you cared!" She stood in the camp shivering in the wet as the rain poured down.

_I do care, _

Suddenly Shield appeared behind Madeline and said gruffly,

"Come on, you'll catch your death out here."

He then wrapped a thick blanket around her and led her out of the rain and under a particularly big tree's thick canopy.

"I thought you would leave... I got nobody but you Shield..." Madeline cried.

Kneeling down next to her, Shield spoke as gently as he could, his voice hoarse.

"Well you've got me... I won't leave you."

As Shield knelt before Madeline she could finally see his face, he had a strong jaw that jutted out slightly, and his thick mane of sandy brown hair was matted across his face. His eyes were the colour of steel. Fangs protruded from his lower jaw only when he opened his mouth.

He was the young boy and then the tall crusader in her vision, Madeline thought.

Madeline embraced him in a hug and Shield went rigid and didn't know what to do, he had never been hugged before.

Drawing her out to arms length he said "I couldn't spare you all of the murder and brutality you've seen, I wasn't there to stop them in Santa Andrea, I wasn't there when it counted."

"But you're here now," Madeline stated, sobbing in the cold, and hugged him again.

The clouds seemed to disperse and stars covered the night sky. The moon was huge and shone down giving them some light. It seemed that the darkness was defeated, if only for a few hours.


	2. Code of Hero

_**Part II: Code of Hero**_

_**Forest of the Elves**_

Shield stalked through the forest wearing nothing but his shirt and breeches, he could not hunt dear in heavy plate and mail.

While he hunted for deer, Madeline waited at their latest camp. Eventually he came upon a dear grazing in a clearing, its keen ears listening in to any sounds that might sound like the footsteps of a predator.

Shield was not the greatest hunter out there but had spent years in the wilderness during the crusade and on missions for the church and Holy Orders. He knelt in the brush on the opposite side of the clearing and the deer noticing him - stared right back at him for a moment, and then continued grazing.

Shield knew the deer would bolt if he got too close, however if he kept his distance it would not recognise him as a predator, such as it would say - a wolf. The deer had no idea what a crossbow was.

Over the past few days Shield had lead Madeline through Moon Wood, the way he had gone many times before when travelling to the Citadel of the Mithral Fist. He had hoped to find the path that lead directly there days ago but instead had gotten lost somehow. He reasoned that they were still too far north.

Nearby...

The Wood Elves had been watching the girl and the large heavily armoured figure for days, ever since they had crossed over into their domain. These were dark times and the forest folk were wary of any intruders. They did not know what to make of the odd pair but thought it best not to confront the large man while he carried his weapons and wore that heavy armour, and so they had waited and eventually he had gone hunting alone, with only a crossbow.

Now he knelt at the edge of a clearing with a deer in sight, and the Wood Elves, hidden all around him waited for him to make his move.

Shield fired at the deer and was shocked to see an arrow whizz through the air and intercept the bolt, the arrow hit the bolt in mid air and sent it awry. The deer bounded away into the forest and elves suddenly appeared everywhere, surrounding Shield.

The elves wore traditional forest garbs and carried yew longbows, currently trained on Shield. They surrounded him in a circle.

Shield had once heard a veteran Paladin talk of Elven battle tactics in disgust. How they would hide in trees while pelting their enemies with arrows. Their sinister cousins, the veteran had said were even more cowardly, and after slaying scores of Drow in his time beneath the barrier, Shield agreed with that veteran.

Suddenly the Elves parted to the side and one of their number walked up to Shield, she was deeply tanned like the rest of these Elves but her features were not as angular and her hair was a greenish-brown and almost leaf like. She carried a finely crafted Elven longbow with a red ribbon tied to one end of it. She was the one who fired the arrow Shield figured.

"I hunt deer to eat," Shield grimaced at her as she walked up to him. She looked small standing opposite of him towering over her. She stopped right next to Shield and slinging her bow over her shoulder, reached up and tilted his face to the side with both of her slender hands.

She then drew his hair away from his face revealing his pointed Orcish ears. Shield jerked away from her touch and the Elves also could not help but notice the fangs that protruded from his lower jaw when he opened his mouth.

The Elves momentary lax was broken and they raised their bows once more and trained them on Shield, their bowstrings drawn all the way back and their faces twisted in hatred.

When the world was still young, the Seldarine - the Elven pantheon had fought a bitter struggle against Gruumsh - the evil god of Orcs and his allies. Elves and Orcs had become mortal enemies in the eons that followed.

Shield knew they despised him for his jaded blood and he growled at them, "I share nothing in common with Orcs."

One of the Elves looked like he was about to fire on Shield and the woman standing in front of him signaled to the Elf to stay his hand. She then turned back to Shield and spoke,

"I am called Livian and we are the Tel'Quessir, Who are you?"

Shield looked around at the Elves before replying, his voice harsh "I am Shield, Paladin of Helm."

The Elves around Shield either didn't believe him or didn't care and looked like they were on the brink of shooting him again. In response to this Shield growled at them once more,

"Shoot me, and I will die, but before I go down I will take at least half of you with me, it will take more than your arrows to stop me."

Looking at Shield's granite like muscles, Livian didn't doubt it and raised her hands to signal the other Elves to lower their bows.

"I have heard of Paladins, but they are almost never anything other than fully Human, can you prove what you are?"

Shield nodded and replied "If you would see my weapons and armour."

"They are back at your camp with the child? Very well," Livian said. Shield stared at her hard for a moment,

_They must have been following us for days... _

One of the Elves gestured to Livian with a rope that looked to be made of roots, but Livian told him no. Looking at Shield, she doubted they had any bindings that would hold him.

Shield, Livian and the Elves walked back to the camp where more elves were standing guard over Madeline. They looked annoyed as Madeline kept asking the Elves questions, and many of the things she would ask them she shouldn't know, Shield thought.

Madeline was happy to see Shield and ran over to stand beside him.

Shield leaned down and grasped his enormous Solar Sword, and with one arm swung it around freely a few times before bringing the hilt up to his chin in a Paladins salute.

"Do you know what a Holy Avenger is?" He asked Livian.

Livian, along with the other elves gasped in awe as the shining blade started to burn with holy fire. Shield's eye's also started to burn with the same light.

"A Holy Avenger? I had heard they were sacred relics of Paladin orders and saints, they are some of if not the most powerful blades in the realms!" Livian exclaimed.

"And only a true Paladin can bring out the power of a Holy Avenger," Madeline finished, looking up at Shield.

The elves looked upon him now with a new found respect and Livian spoke again,

"You both must be hungry; you must come to our village."

Shield thought it would be best for the girl and told Livian to lead on.

Shield re-equipped himself with his weapons and armour and the party began the trek to the Elven village. During the hours that followed, Madeline walked alongside Livian, asking her all sorts of questions and stated rather than asked if she was part Dryad.

Livian smiled and complemented her on her knowledge and keen eye. She was caring and attentive as it was in her nature to be. Shield took up the rear, constantly staring hard into each elf's face, trying to sense for any form of evil or treachery.

As far as he could tell they were goodly folk and Shield's thoughts soon wandered to Madeline. She seemed cheerful now, but Shield knew she could not just shrug off the horrors of the last two weeks. It would mentally scar her for the rest of her life. It had become another thing that ate away at Shield.

_**The Spirit of the Lake**_

It was late in the afternoon when the party reached the village. Many Sylvan Elves often follow a nomadic lifestyle and many Green Elves choose to make as little impact on the land as possible. The Elf encampment was built with both defence and an admiration of nature in mind.

Low, mottled-green tents were pitched in a circle, with the openings toward the central fires. The tents were made from thistledown, the magically imbued cloth that Elven cloaks are made from. The non Elves in the group had to walk within a 100 yards of the Elven encampment before they could see it.

Not just elves lived here but an assortment of fey creatures and the trees around them had walkways and small Elven structures built into them. As the party walked through the camp area, the elves of the group dispersed except Livian, who told Shield and Madeline to take a seat at the main campfire and then walked off.

Shield and Madeline sat down next to an assortment of Elves, Satyrs, Faerie creatures and one Gnome, who stopped talking amongst each other and gawked at them, especially the large armoured figure. The Gnome looked a mess with cuts and bruises all over his face. He wore tattered overalls over his shirt and breeches.

He looked like he had been through several thorn bushes and his hair was the colour black and it stood up all over the place.

"Names Booster," he said and held out his hand and Madeline shook it.

"Livian and her crew of elves found me wandering the bushes days ago, woulda' been eaten alive by dire badgers too if they hadn't come in the nick of time."

"Of course the reason I was in the bushes was because two bastard mercs' stuck my partner and took me for all I'm worth," He finished with anger and disgust.

"I wish I had been there," Shield said, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah?... an' if wishes were gold coins I'd have myself a fortune," Booster snarled.

After a few moments, Livian came back with others carrying an assortment of food. There were green vegetables, nuts, fruits, cheese and grain but no meat. It was universal amongst all species of elves that they did not eat meat.

Everyone around the campfire took what they wanted and Livian sat down next to Madeline. The two of them chatted freely with one another and with some of the other forest folk around the fire.

Shield stared into the flames of the fire, lost in thought. The flames burned and reflected off of his helmet, he did not know how long he sat there, almost in a trance, but after what seemed like hours he was awoken from it when he noticed Madeline was trying to ask him something.

Abruptly he got up and left, he didn't like crowds and didn't want to deal with it. As the heavily armoured Paladin strode off, everyone around the campfire gawked at him in bewilderment, except Livian, who thought she understood.

It was later in the evening when Shield found an out of the way tree to sit under, the air was filled with small Faerie creatures, some buzzed around Shield curious at what he was, but after awhile left him alone, to their thinking he was a thing of metal which often meant destruction for their kind.

Shield held his solar sword out in front of him, reading the scriptures carved down the length of the enormous blade for what would have to be the thousandth time. He knew all of the scriptures carved into his weapons and armour by heart, as well as the enormous Paladin's codex and all of the doctrines of Helm. After they had let him out of the cell - all he had known for years, he had been schooled by the church of Helm.

Half his day was spent learning combat and warfare from the best warriors and minds in Tethyr, and he excelled in it. It was like a second nature to him, it was said that Orcs were bred for war and if their insane superstitions could be crushed and they were integrated into Human society they would make the perfect soldiers. The other half was spent being schooled by the church of Helm.

At first when the priests had tried to teach him to read and write it was a difficult and frustrating ordeal for everyone involved and because of his jaded blood he seemed almost dyslexic. Eventually perseverance had paid off however and he learned all they had to teach. He was only 16 when the crusade started and was ordained a Paladin at 18.

_Watchers Keep, Tethyr - 1358 DR _

_Two Paladins of Helm sat in the office of the lord of the keep, one was the lord of the keep and the other was to give his report._

_"The keep is being emptied of all capable men to fight the Tuigan raiders, I need to know if this Shield is capable," the lord of the keep stated. _

_The other Paladin, a retired veteran of advanced years collected his thoughts before answering, "In the years since we dug him out of that Malarite hole, Shield has excelled in combat and warfare training, the priests had difficulty with him in the beginning but he is a capable academic."_

_The veteran paused for a moment before continuing, "He has studied the codex, scriptures, holy doctrines and knows them by heart, and while he is but a boy his Half-Orc blood gives him strength and endurance over most of the men."_

_The lord of the keep frowned and replied "Your recommendation Sir Geoffrey?" _

_Geoffrey frowned as well before answering, "Frankly he could be the best we've seen in generations, but..." _

_The lord of the keep's frown deepened, "But?"_

_Geoffrey finally let it out, "But he never will be, in his heart he hates the brutality of it all... he already has enough blood on his hands." _

_"What he did to that Malarite scum was justified Geoffrey," the Lord of the keep stated. _

_"I wasn't talking about the Malarites," Geoffrey replied_.

Shield was awoken from his nap by the sounds of children playing in the distance. He had dozed off again and witnessed events related to his past, some of which he shouldn't even know; conversations he wasn't even a part of.

He was also reliving things he had tried to forget.

Shield looked off into the distance and saw Madeline playing with other children of many different races. There were Elves, Dryads and Satyr's to name a few and small Faeries buzzed around them as they laughed and shouted, playing tag.

This is what she needs, Shield thought. She never should have been caught behind the barrier, never should have had to see the things she did.

After a while he noticed Livian coming his way.

"So this is where you went," she said as she approached.

Shield said nothing and Livian spoke again, "There is something I want to show you."

Shield stared at her hard, before replying "Where did you go earlier, I saw you and a patrol head back out into the forest."

Livian frowned and said "A routine patrol around the village... will you come with me? It is not every night that the Spirit of the Lake will show herself."

Shield thought about it for a moment then nodded and rose to his feet. He strapped his great sword over his back again.

"You won't need those," Livian said and pointed to his weapons.

"I believe in being prepared," Shield replied, his throat growing sore.

Livian led Shield out through the back of the village and to a small lake that was not noticeable from the front entrance.

"She may be able to help you," Livian said to Shield as they both stood on the shore of the sparkling lake.

"Madeline told me you were taking her to the Citadel of the Mithral Fist; this spirit is an oracle and may be able to help you stay clear of danger."

Livian knelt down next to the lake and began chanting in the druidic tongue; suddenly water erupted into the air and formed the shape of a woman. She seemed to be made of water and many small Faeries started to swarm around her. Opening her eyes, she looked directly at Shield,

_"She doesn't blame you."_

Livian started to back off as Shield began to shake violently with anger.

"I was just a child!" He shouted in anger, everywhere he went the past seemed to be thrown back in his face. For years he had told himself he had payed for what he had done, even if he had no control over his rage when he was a child. But in his heart he had never let it go.

In all the years that followed, all of the wrongs he had righted, the lives saved, the evil slain, none of it had ever been good enough for him.

He sunk to his knees and cried out, "You pry to deep!" The oracle showed no emotion and spoke again,

_"You have a second chance, but you also have a choice to make." _

Shield slammed his fist into the ground and groping a chunk of dirt, hurled it at the Water Spirit. He stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity and when he looked back up the Spirit was gone and the lake tranquil once more. When he looked around he saw that Livian was gone.

Unknown to Shield was that the Spirit had also spoken to Livian and what it had said had caused her to run from Shield. She ran until she inadvertently bumped into Madeline who was in turn looking for Shield.

Livian knelt down and clutched Madeline by the arms, there was much she desperately wanted to say to her. Instead it was Madeline, who spoke to her,

"You and your sister used to be apprentice Druids together, you were both very close..."

Livian stared at Madeline with her mouth agape and Madeline continued

"But your sister wanted to leave the sanctuary and help the people outside of Moon Wood, you both got into a terrible argument..."

"Stop! How can you know these things?!" Livian cried.

Madeline looked sad and answered "Father said it's one of my gifts and I can give it to others as well, I gave it to you too Livian."

"Your gift?" Livian cried in dismay and was astounded when time seemed to stop and a phantom figure of Madeline appeared before her.

She cried out in Druidic tongue, calling upon nature to protect her and backed away into the darkness of the forest. She never told Madeline what the Spirit told her.

Eventually an Elf found Shield and Madeline and showed them the way up to the small treetop village. He showed them to two spare small Elven dwellings where they could sleep for the night.

Shield was too large for the bed, and used to sleeping in his armour, so he simply leaned against it on the floor. Madeline's bed was to the contrary, too big for her and she was starting to feel sad and lonely again. Eventually the night passed.

_**The Choice**_

The next day Shield and Madeline got directions on where they were going, an elf showed Shield where they were on a map and the easiest way to the path that lead to the Citadel. It was late in the morning when they headed out, and as they left, Shield noticed Livian and Booster were nowhere to be seen.

The day passed uneventfully as Shield and Livian found the path which lead through the barbarian ancestral grounds. Night had fallen once again when in the distance a giant rock formation loomed ahead of them; this was known as One Stone.

One Stone was a giant depiction of the face of the god of the Barbarians, Uthgardt; that had been carved into the very face of the rock. Pathways that lead up to the top of the mountain had been dug into the rock face also.

The night was unusually quiet and as they made their way past the base of One Stone, Shield began to sense something was not right. He could hear no birds or insects, nor could he see any campfires in the distance. Barbarians should be camped around this area, Shield thought.

And then he felt it, evil surrounding One Stone and on top of it. Specifically on top of One Stone he could feel the evil presence of Undeath, the power of Necromancy.

As Shield knelt forward and drew his great sword from the strap beneath his tattered cloak, a crossbow bolt flew out of the darkness at them. Shield cut it out of the air in front of him in one swing and six Drow Elves walked out of the darkness towards them.

They were small and slender and wore adamantine chain mail. Each carried two wickedly curved blades. Like their weapons, their armour was designed to look wicked and cruel; all of their equipment was black like their skin and was adorned with spider shaped clasps.

Each Drown Elf's white shock of hair matched the grinning white teeth of their sadistic smiles. A small crossbow lay on the ground at their feet, one of the Drow had shot at Shield first, hoping for an easy kill, then abandoned them in favour of melee weapons when that failed.

Shield told Madeline to get way behind him and strode forward to do battle.

Shield edged forward slowly, towards them at first. The hilt of the Solar Sword held up high, blade poised to strike. The Drow began to spread out around Shield in an attempt to surround him, but Shield suddenly charged straight into the nearest Drow, who back stepped frantically and thrust his curved blades forward at the oncoming Paladin. Shield battered the blades up and away with the flat of his great sword and slammed his plated kneecap into the Drow elf's chest, shattering all of his ribs, which splintered and punctured his organs killing him.

The other five Drow were already in the process of charging him from behind and to the sides when Shield drove his great sword through the dead Drow Elf's chest and hefting it up into the air flung the corpse at them.

Being taken completing by surprise, two of the Drow were struck and went down to the corpse. The other three strafed to the side and as they closed in leapt at Shield. Again they misjudged the range of Shield's sword as he decapitated the first in mid air, then stepping around, brought his blade around and up taking off the next Drow Elf's arms.

The third Drow closed in only a second after the previous two. Shield deflected his twin strikes and then counterattacked. Shield's large blade clashed with the Drow Elf's small curved ones and the sheer force of Shield putting his strength into it caused the Drow Elf's blades to go flying out of his hands.

He tried to stagger backwards, his arms numb and Shield slammed his fist into the Drow Elf's face, snapping his head back and cracking his skull. Shield noticed that the decapitated head from one of the Drow Elves still wore that sadistic smile and he grimaced.

_Glad to see you're still smiling._

The two Drow that had been struck by the corpse had long since sprung back into action, Shield's attention was quickly diverted to the Drow that had grabbed a crossbow from off the ground and was climbing a tree.

Thinking quick, Shield hurled his great sword and it spun through the air twice and impaled the Drow Elf through the chest and to the tree. The final Drow came at Shield, weaving his blades through the air and Shield timed the cuts and slices and caught the Drow Elf's sword arms right when he was in the middle of his intricate pattern.

A moment passed as the Drow stared up into the visage of Shield's helmet, then kicked and struggled trying to get free. Finally Shield wrenched the Drow Elf's arms inward and impaled him on his own blades; the last Drow Elf was dead. Shield strode over and wrenched his great sword out of the tree and stared up into the distance at One Stone.

"The Citadel is but half a day away along this path," he said staring off into the distance.

He drew a silver stake from his belt and handed it to Madeline "You won't need it... but just in case," he finished.

"What are you saying?!" Madeline cried.

"I have to go up that mountain, something is waiting for me there, I have to destroy it or it will keep coming for you." Shield said; his voice grave.

"But how can you know that, what if it isn't following us?" Madeline asked; her voice fearful once more.

"Even if it wasn't following us I still have to face it." Looking around he now knew why there were no Barbarian camps at the base of One Stone.

"It has to pay for what it's done."

"You said you wouldn't leave me!" Madeline cried finally,

_I don't want to leave you_

"This is what I do, I'm not what you think I am, and I am not what you need!" Shield growled at last.

Crying, Madeline slowly backed away and started again down the path. As Shield watched her go he told himself it would be alright, but he knew deep down that it wasn't, it hadn't been alright for a long time.

As he watched her go he felt like he had crossed a threshold he couldn't uncross. Finally he strode off towards the path that led up to the top of One Stone.

_**Showdown at One Stone**_

Shield was halfway up the summit of One Stone when he saw them, ahead of him three huge beasts howled at the moon,

_Werewolves._

These giant, monstrous beasts were capable of ripping a man to shreds in seconds, and noticing Shield for the first time, they ran at him. Shield drew his crossbow with one arm and managed to unload three blessed bolts into the leading Werewolf, before it collided with him and they both went flying back down the path in a tangle.

The silver heads on the bolts had killed it and after Shield came to his senses, he heaved the corpse off of himself. The other two Werewolves had launched themselves into the air too far and sailed right past him; they landed a long way back down the path and then hurled themselves at Shield again.

Shield managed to cleave through the air with his great sword with an offhand strike taking one of the Werewolves arms off but the other had came down with a massive swipe of its claws which slammed Shield into the rock face with enormous force. It then grabbed Shield and continued to slam his armoured form against the rock face several more times before raising him high in the air.

This time before it slammed him into the rock face again, Shield realised he still had his Solar Sword clutched in his hand and thrust it through the Werewolf's skull. The Werewolf collapsed to the ground dead and Shield lay on the ground beaten, bloody and struggling to rise. As Shield watched, opposite to him the one armed Werewolf howled and thrashed about. The holy fire of the Vigilant One burned through its system and it pitched over dead.

Eventually Shield staggered to his feet; his jaded blood afforded him the toughness to shrug off an assault that would leave a normal man dead. He continued to climb to the top of One Stone and as he reached the top realised he was standing on top of the stone statue of Uthgardt's head.  
Suddenly he noticed a shadow cast over him and instinctively he raised the blade of his great sword above his head to block what was coming down on him.

A figure cast in shadow descended upon him from above, wielding a double bladed sword. He brought the weapon down and was blocked by the thick blade of Shield's great sword. The double bladed sword was also a weapon fuelled by the dark power of Necromancy and as it clashed with Shield's great sword, dark energy crackled down the blade and blasted Shield back a step. The shadowy figure landed in a crouch and then launched himself through the air at Shield again and blade clashed with blade several times as Shield blocked each strike. Sparks flew through the air as they battled and soon Shield was back on the offensive.

His powerful strikes clashed with the shadowy figures, making him back step furiously, Shield's last two strokes had almost bypassed his guard. Shield's attacks were too furious, too powerful for the creature to fight directly and as Shield lunged and brought his blade down for the kill, the creature bent over backwards completely, and his head touched the ground.

Shield's blade passed directly over him and the creature's body slithered around the side of the blade and reforming into his humanoid shape and swiped his double bladed sword across at Shield.

Shield drew back fast enough to save his arm but the creature's weapon caught the cross guard of his great sword with unnatural force and sent it flying out of his hand. The blade spun through the air and landed embedded in the stone of the mountain on the other side of Uthgardt's head.

Even before the sword had landed, Shield and the creature were still at it; Shield grabbed the middle of the double blade with both his hands and lifting the creature into the air, charged the rock face at full speed, smashing him into the wall. The creature was still covered in darkness as Shield pushed the double sword up to the creature's throat and dark energy crackled around him.

The dark energy emanated from the creature and poured into the double bladed sword. It then burst into Shield with explosive force, causing him to skid backwards. Shield would have gone over the edge of Uthgardt's head as well if he didn't slam his mailed fist into the ground, causing him to slow and then stop at the edge.

Weapon in hand the creature then stepped into the light of the full moon,

"I had to come back," rasped Anel the Fallen,

"I know," Shield replied, his voice harsh.

Anel was a twisted creature of Undeath, his appearance was that of a corpse whose outer layer had rotted away leaving only the bone, muscle and sinew. In death he still was clad in the armour he wore in life, a knee length, leather padded, metal kilt with a hard leather cuirass over his chest.

Anel's existence of Undeath was sustained by the power of Necromancy and the king of the City of the Dead, and his double bladed sword, what had once been blessed by his god, now emanated evil. He also carried a short sword at his hip.

Shield had encountered Anel once before when he fought and slew the last Vampire lord of the city, Anel had come for him with legions of Undead soldiers at his back and Shield was forced to run and barely made it back through his escape tunnel, before collapsing it.

Shield stared at Anel as he stood over Shield's enormous Solar Sword embedded in the ground.

"I can't let you have this... you might overwhelm me with it." Anel rasped in might what once have been the sounds of mockery.

Anel then turned towards the full moon in front of them and raised his arms to the sky "how does it feel to be the most wanted man beneath the barrier!?"

Anel then turned his head towards Shield and continued "Those maggots in their shanty towns want you for opposing their rule, the Drow want you for attacks on their city and freeing slaves, the Lizard Men want you for freeing their slaves and killing priestesses... and the Duergar... oh the Duergar the Duergar. When have they ever been anything except rats hiding beneath the rock; stealing from the Swirfblin; of course you had to kill allot of them as well didn't you..."

Anel now turned fully around facing Shield and pointed his double bladed sword at him and rasped "In my city you are wanted for the slayings of hundreds of Vampires including nobility and the last three lords of the city; as well as stealing our cattle."

Shield growled when he mentioned the innocent men, women and children that were used as cattle. "Vampires get... edgy when they are forced to feed on rats," Anel finished.

_The Inn of the drunken skull, City of the Dead, unrecorded time..._

Shield kicked in the large double doors of the ruined inn and striding through, burst into action. Drawing his blessed crossbow with one arm he fired at the Succubus and two Fey'ri opposite to him; they dropped, writhing in pain and burning up.

_Then, dropping his crossbow, Shield unstrapped his great sword, ripped the cloth from its blade and swung it around in a wide arc taking the two Rakashas leaping at him down. As the whole bar erupted into chaos a Fire Giant sitting on a table at the far end of the room began to rise in fury, however suddenly, large powerful arms burst through the wall behind him and wrapped around his neck. Twisting with enormous strength, Groldar the Minotaur of Krynn snapped the Fire Giant's neck before he could get a chance to stand up. _

_Galdar smashed through the wall and hacked and slashed at the multitudes of Undead, Demons and Undead that began to swarm him. Shield decapitated a Tiefling before turning around and locking his blade with the great axe of a Half-Fiend. Shield and the Half-Fiend battled through the quickly dispersing crowd, and Shield drove the great axe down with his great sword and then smashed the Half-Fiend in the face with the pommel of his sword, before swinging his blade up in an arc, splitting the Half-Fiend in half from pelvis to shoulder. _

_It was a common sword manoeuvre among knights. The Half-Fiend's body then split in half and burned up. On the other side of the room, Groldar cleaved through the multitudes of Ghouls and Zombies, crushing their remains beneath him. _

_Suddenly an explosion sent Shield flying through the air and slammed him into the wall on the opposite side of the inn. As Shield started to rise to one knee, Groldar was there standing over him. Helping Shield to his feet he snorted and shook his head. Shield shrugged Galdar's arm away and a Balor rose up to meet them, the large and powerful demon had spheres of infernal fire growing in both of its enormous claws. _

_"I will make you suffer an eternity in the abyss, as will your descendants and their descendants."_

_The Balor kept ranting and Groldar snorted at Shield "Do your duty Paladin." _

_Shield would have growled at Groldar to shut up, but had no time as the Balor fired the spheres of infernal fire at them. _

_Shield knelt down on the ground and as he plunged his sword into the floor boards he leaned his face against the Solar Sword's hilt and roared,_

"Helm, show me no fear!"

The Infernal energy exploded right in front of Shield's blade as if it had hit an invisible force field, and then dispersed around them. Groldar snorted again and the Balor took a step back, staring at Shield's blade and finally realising. 

_"Down to the depths of hell with you, wretched Paladin and your Holy Avenger!" _

_The Balor roared and a massive red blade materialised into his hand. Shield knew this Balor's sword was a Demonic weapon. Shield wrenched his blade out of the floor of the inn and charged at the Balor and both of their blades clashed, good versus evil. _

_The Balor swung his Demonic weapon around with earth shattering blows and Shield had to use all of his strength just to block them. The Balor was larger than Shield but much slower and as he swung again Shield ducked under his blade and came up and around, slicing the Balors arm off. _

_The Balor roared then, and with his other arm hit Shield with an uppercut, smashing Shield in the chest. Shield sailed directly vertically into the air and as he came down again the Balor uppercutted him once more. All of the wind was knocked out of Shield and his great sword went flying out of his hand. _

_This time he landed on the floor however, and coughed up allot of blood which stained his visor and poured down his neck. _

_Watching the fight with his arms crossed, Groldar shouted from a distance "What are you laying about for? Get your sword!"_

_Groldar subscribed to a code of honour in which duels were sacred, he would get no aid from the Minotaur. Shield staggered to his feet and managed to get out of the way of the Balor's remaining arm. He then charged into the Balor, knocking him down and paused for a second as he stared into the flaming skull like visage of the Demon._

_Shield then smashed his fist into the Demons face again and again; the spikes on his plate gauntlets were also blessed and burned off what was left of the Demons face. Shield, in his fury kept slamming his fist into the Demons face for at least a minute before drawing Justicar from his side and plunging it through the Balor's heart._

_Shield then got up and staggered away as the Balor's corpse erupted into flames and was burned to ash. As Shield strode back over to Groldar, the Ghoulish barkeeper hiding behind the bar rose to his feet and spoke, his speech was all gurgled _

_"We only eats the corpses... it's the vampires that sucks them dry first!" _

_Shield strode past the Ghoul without even looking at him and Groldar reached over the bar with one massively muscled arm and grabbed him by the head. He then ripped the Ghoul to shreds and tossed the remains away. What was left of the Ghoul withered and eventually turned to dust._

"This is it," Shield said as he nodded at the large trapdoor behind the bar, his throat was dry and his voice harsh. He reached down and ripped the trapdoor off its hinges and threw it away. Shield and Groldar descended down the stairway, weapons at the ready. 

_As they reached the bottom, a vast catacomb stretched out before them, everywhere they looked men; women and children sat huddled together, bound by iron chains. As Shield strode towards a little boy, the child whimpered. _

_"You must not fear me," Shield said as he smashed the boy's chains over his plated kneecap. As Groldar went around freeing the vast amount of prisoners, Shield shouted at them "All of you are free men." _

_As he did this, one of the prisoners squinted at him and asked "Are... are you the Shield?"_

_Shield nodded to the man. The man continued "Some... some say you're a Paladin, others... a monster."_

"You are a monster!" Anel rasped.

Shield drew Justicar and Saxifus from their sheaths and dropping into a fighting stance, edged towards Anel. In return, Anel dropped down low into his fighting stance, his double bladed sword held out before him with one hand.

Shield was familiar with every fighting style in Lord's Alliance but had never seen Anel's stance. Of course Anel died a thousand years ago so his fighting style would of course be outdated, like his armour Shield reasoned.

The two clashed and Shield worked his two sword style furiously, he was using the two weapon style of fighting used by the Barbarians of the north, with Shields powerful arms and endurance it was furious and deadly.

Anel moved his double bladed sword like lightning, blocking and striking back himself. Shield and Anel kept clashing with one another, Shield constantly tried to work at least one of his blades up and down for a cut through Anel's neck, while Anel would continue to block and at times jab at Shield or sweep his weapon out at his legs.

Eventualy Shield over extended and Anel's body slithered into a shadow again and came up back to Shield but right infront of him. As quick as Shield could blink the darkness cracked around Anel and he swatted Justicar from Shields hand with the flat of one blade, and then drove the other into Shields side.

Shield roared in pain and spinning Anel around, slammed the hilt of Saxifus into his face with such force that it snapped the Undead creatures head all the way back to its spine. As this happened, Anel quickly kicked off from Shield's chest, but not before Shield slugged him in the chest with his swordless fist.

Anel sailed backwards and hit ground, cart wheeling into the rock face. As Anel unfolded his horrid body, he noticed smoke coming from his chest and rasped in pain. Shield's blessed gauntlet had burned a deep gash in what was left of his chest.

Blood streamed down Shield's side again as he edged around Anel, he had lost Justicar, only Saxifus remained in his hand.

"You've given me... quite a scratch," Anel rasped as he snapped his head back into place and placed himself in the way of Shield's path to the Solar Sword.

"Dont you understand!?" Anel shouted to the heavens, "I had to find you again because I have waited centuries for the chance to fight a true Paladin! This is our symphony, the light of righteousness and valour played against the darkness that consumes all!"

_He's insane_

Shield adopted the one handed style of the famous Rangers of the Dale lands and once more he and Anel clashed blades. The fight was fast and brutal and Anel managed to slash Shield across the thigh and pierce his lower chest before Shield drove Saxifus between Anel's shoulder and neck - all the way down to the hilt.

Holy fire burned through Anel's insides and he staggered backwards towards the cliff face. Even though Shield was horribly wounded, he continued his furious assault, smashing his elbow into Anel's gut and then slugging him across the side of the head with his fist. Suddenly it seemed as if time had stopped for Shield as Anel's past flooded his mind.

Shield had read scores of tombs on creatures of Undeath, as well as Demonology, everything the Holy Orders could provide that detailed their strengths and weaknesses. He had also read every tomb he could find beneath the barrier on the subject and knew the legend of Anel the fallen Paladin.

The lore was however filled with impossibilities, such as how a Paladin could fall in love with a Vampire. The legend went that Anel had fought for the Lich King against the rioting citizens of the once thriving city once they had found out that their king planned to damn them all with eternal Undeath. As for Anel, his reward for forsaking everything good and just had been eternal Undeath in his current wretched form.

As Shield saw what really happened the truth was not much different from the lore except that Anel had always been a weak and cowardly man, not fit to bear the title Paladin. An eon ago, when Anel had been a man, he had jumped off a cliff to commit suicide. Now a thousand years later he had picked the perfect spot for his climatic duel with Shield.

Shield staggered backwards then, and dropped to one knee. Blood streamed from his wounds, down his battered armour and started to pool beneath him. Anel, who stood on the opposite side of Uthgardt's head, twitched and thrashed about before grasping the hilt of Saxifus and ripping it out of his neck; he then tossed it away.

Anel's body was a charred husk and half of the hand that had touched Saxifus was burned away. Smoke billowed out around and from him.

"So that's what happened to you... one compromise too many," Shield growled at him.

As Anel channelled the power of darkness into himself to repair his damaged form, what was left of his face twisted into a horrible expression

"You have the gift?! You think you can comprehend my true nature?!" Anel rasped in fury.

Darkness emanated from him as he lifted into the air, hovering there. All around Uthgardt's head the power of Necromancy crackled in the air.

"I will make you remember your true nature... Tusk's," Anel pointed at Shield and rasped.

"That is the name of someone dead and buried" Shield growled as he clutched the wounds in his chest and side, he had lost all three of his swords.

"Allow me to show you your true nature!" Anel yelled to the heavens.

_Malarite Hole, 1352 DR_

The Malarite priests and animal trainers called the large berserker boy 'Tusks' due to the small fangs that protruded past his lower lip. They had kept him in a small cell for years, no light and no contact except dishes of gruel passed through a small latch on the bottom of the door. 

_Over the years, the fire of his jaded blood had made him grow strong, he was larger than the average 12 year old boy and enraged beyond the point of sanity, and now he was unleashed.  
But there was one thing Anel didn't count on as he dredged up Shield's darkest memories, the shining medallion Shield always carried inside his gauntlet._

_  
During the years the boy was trapped in his cell the medallion spoke to him on occasion. At first it told him that what had happened at the orphanage was not his fault, but this only enraged the boy further. A few years later it told him he still had a choice, that he wasn't a monster._

"Drop the weapon Tusk's!" The beast trainer of Malar screamed at the boy.

_After being unleashed the boy had gone on a rampage slaughtering every Malarite in the underground prison, he had smashed their skulls with his fists, ripped their throats out with his canines and even drank their blood. _

_One Malarite beast trainer remained, the master. And he slowly backed away from the berserker half blooded boy while trying to reason with him. _

_"Look at what you've done Tusks!" he yelled. "You filthy beast, you deserve to be whipped! Get back in your cell Tusks, you bloody animal!" _

_Everywhere the boy looked, the ground was covered in bodies and gore, and the boy knew all of them deserved it, but each time he killed he could still see the face of the young girl from the orphanage. _

_"Drop your weapon and get back into your cell Tusks or by Malar I'll whip you until the end of existence!" the beast trainer roared. _

_The shining medallion shone once more in the boys hand and he knew his name was not Tusks. The boy gazed up at the beast trainer, his face full of fury and screamed "My name is Shield!"_

_Shield launched himself at the beast trainer who in turn lashed his whip out, Shield caught the whip and lashed it around his arm and pulling the beast trainer forward, drove his opposite fist into the man's face. The beast master dropped like a stone and Shield was on him in a flash, pounding his fists into the man's face for minutes on end until blood covered his arms and he could see the beast masters brains._

_Shield then slumped to the ground, physically and mentally exhausted, he lay there for days before a band of Paladins discovered the Malarite's prison and found him_

The past dissipated and they were returned to the present. Anel pointed a bony finger at Shield and rasped "The half boy/half beast that went insane and slaughtered a prison full of Malarites, and every time he killed he would see the face of that young innocent girl whose life he snuffed out!"

"Throughout your entire life you've slain Demons, Undead and servants of evil... but none of it has ever burned away your guilt, because no matter how many of us you destroy you know there will always be one more... you!"

"You are a monster Shield! The Holy Orders just gave you weapons and training, then pointed you at their enemies."

"I am not a monster!" Shield screamed.

"You will never escape what you are killer, deep down, beneath the oaths sworn to justice, beneath the helmet and all of your armour you are just like us," Anel rasped.

Kneeling on the ground, clasping his wounds, Shield scanned the area, Anel stood between all of his swords.

"You're bleeding badly, and have no more swords to fight with," Anel rasped in what could have been glee, though with his charred body and one of his hands burned off he looked almost finished himself.

Anel spun his double bladed sword around him before holding it out to the side and rasping, "You're the sorry scrap of dead beliefs and dead ideals, what can you possibly do?"

Something snapped inside of Shield's mind, his ideals of righteousness, of doing what's right were everything to him, his honour was his life and nothing could ever take that away from him. The hulking Paladin slowly rose to his feet, his eyes beneath the visor of his helmet burned with righteous fire.

"Im... pro... vise...!" Shield snarled back at Anel.

Shield ran as hard as he could towards his great sword and opposite to him Anel strafed and followed his movements. Shield then skidded and turned to the other side running at Saxifus which lay near the edge of Uthgardt's head and Anel followed his movement once again.

It was too late as Anel realised Shield's tactic, he had drawn Anel next to the edge of the cliff. Shield now charged directly at him and Anel used his one good arm to throw his double bladed sword like a spear at Shield.

In his fury, Shield bashed the incoming missile aside and Anel was in the process of drawing his short sword when Shield slammed right into to Anel. Time seemed to slow down as the two of them collided and went sailing over the edge of Uthgardt's head.

While in mid air Shield drew his crossbow from beneath his tattered cloak and fired the blessed bolts into Anel's ruined body at point blank range.

"You... are the better... monster...," were Anel's last words as he went critical in mid air and exploded like a miniature sun of evil energy.

Shield was blasted well into the air and was falling rapidly now, as he looked up at the explosion of evil he had time for one last thought before his universe exploded,

_No, I'm a better person._


	3. The Shield of Hope

_**Part III: The Shield of Hope **_

_**Prisoner And Priestess**_

It was still dark out as the Drow priestess trudged through the forest, her prisoner in tow, in the general direction of the circle of power, which was situated near the shore of the Sea of Death. Beyond the sea's waters lay the most cursed place beneath the barrier, the City of the Dead.

The Drow mercenaries of Bregan D'aerthe had been hired by Count Armand as a buffer to his Undead forces to finally deal with his problem. For two weeks the girl had eluded the efforts of his vampires to capture her.

Then about a week ago, eight of his most powerful vampires had found her, it was then that the paladin came into the equation. The hulking brute had dispatched all eight vampires and managed to keep the girl safe for yet another week. Finally Armand had sent his finest creature of Undeath, Anel, along with his Werewolves and Bregan D'aerthe mercenaries he had hired.

They could only search during the cover of night but eventually they had found the girl and her large bodyguard and set a trap for them at One Stone. Yet again, because of that Paladin, they had met with disaster, the brute had killed the Drow mercenaries, then storming up One Stone slain the Werewolves and then Anel.

The priestess had seen Anel explode like a miniature sun and then saw the Paladin fall from Uthgardt's head. The evil priestess felt great satisfaction in knowing the paladin must now be dead and that she, though the lone survivor of her war band; had captured the target.

The priestess knew all the members of her war band were dead due to the life stones she carried on her belt, as each one faded out it meant one of her party died, they were all now dull and lifeless. The evil, sadistic priestess had found the girl along the road to the citadel and had been greatly surprised when she had almost been stabbed with a silver stake. The priestess had in the end subdued her and now had her hands tied by a rope, which she was leading the girl with.

She was a pretty girl, the priestess thought, her soft brown hair flowing down and around her face. The girl's face was delicately featured and her large brown eye's shone with innocence. The girl's appearance only made the sadistic priestess want to flay the girl even more with her cruel six headed whip, however Count Armand had given specific orders that the girl was not to be harmed.

He had even gone so far as to rip the throat out of one of the Drow that had smirked at his order. So instead of cruelty, the priestess tried using another method of making get a move on. Gone was her sadistic nature as she smiled her beautiful smile and stroked Madeline's hair. She told Madeline that the bindings around her wrists were for her own protection and complimented her on what a pretty girl she was.

Madeline only looked from one direction to the other, with tears in her eye's hoping Shield would come striding out of the brush and save her. The priestess must have guessed what she was thinking and brushing the hair out of her eyes, told her she was safe from that beastly Paladin and that they were going to see uncle Armand, who would be pleased to see her.

The evil priestess knew they had to get a move on, if they were still wandering these woods come daylight she would be struck blind by the light and her snake headed whip and adamantine chainmail would be rendered useless. If that happened she knew she would be trapped wandering these forests blind and completely defenceless.

The priestess picked some wildflowers from the forest and placing them in Madeline's hair, smiled and said "Don't you look pretty my little rivvil... erm I mean child..."

The priestess wiped the tears from Madeline's eye's and spoke again, her voice as sweet as honey "My name is Valeria, and I am a priestess of our most benevolent queen of faeries, Lolth. Uncle Armand and Queen Lolth have gone to allot of trouble to save you from that nasty brute of a Paladin, you don't want to make Queen Lolth sad do you?"

Madeline just stood there, looking down at the ground, tears still flowed from her eyes as she hoped against hope that Shield would come, she had tried escaping but the cord that bound her wrists had of some kind of enchantment on it and she could not break it.

"Good girl," Valeria said as she smiled sweetly and they continued on through Moon Wood towards the Sea of death.

_**Enraged Forest**_

Unknown to all except Count Armand was that he had hired a second war band of Bregan D'aerthe mercenaries who had used a way gate to portal into Moon Wood. They arrived on the shore of the Sea of Death during the night. From there they had trekked inland to make sure the mission succeeded, but hours in they had become hopelessly lost.

The Drow Mage of the war band was suggesting it was that Moon Wood itself had some kind of power and had done it to them purposely. Of course he didn't get to say much more after that, when a low hanging vine wrapped itself around his neck and hoisting him up into the air, twisted to the point where his neck snapped.

The war band now knew they were in trouble, they had only hours before dawn and they were without a doubt lost in a forest that actively sought their demise.

A battleaxe sailed through the air and embedded itself in a tree right next to one of the Drow mercenaries and they instinctively drew their weapons. All of them duel wielded combinations of wicked looking scimitars, short swords or daggers, and a few of them also carried small Drow crossbows with paralytic bolts.

Their armour was standard issue adamantine chainmail and they wore cloaks of darkly enchanted cloth. From all around them, furious looking Barbarian warriors appeared out of the forest, they were large burly men dressed in animal skins and they dwarfed the Drow, as did their weapons. Some carried battled axes, others great axes or hatchets.

The Barbarians roared in fury as they closed in all around the Drow, many of their kin that lived around their ancestral lands of One Stone had been slain by outsiders. They had found the corpses of the other Drow war band, as well as the Werewolves and wondered who had avenged their kin.

A few Barbarians had said they had witnessed a titanic struggle from afar on top of One Stone. In any event all knew the foul ways of the Drow and now it was time for some payback. As the Barbarians went berserk assaulting the Drow war band, Elven archers from up in the trees rained arrows down on the Drow Elves and their unsuspecting necks. The battle was short and brutal and only one Drow managed to escape.

The leader of the Drow war band leaped through the forest, using his amazing agility to avoid the incoming arrows. There were no heroes among Drow, and true to his nature this one knew when it was time to cut his losses and flee. He sprinted through the forest, dodging the low branches and jumping over overgrown roots and it seemed that he might escape except for the roots that seemed to suddenly grow out of the ground and wrap themselves around his legs.

The Drow fell flat on his face and when he looked up again, he was staring into the eyes of a Druid of the forest. The Druid looked to be in his early forties, with brown hair that was grey at his temples.

He was a tall, well built man, dressed in animal skins and wearing a cloak that looked to be made from leaves.

"Your kind is known to the people of the forest and wherever you go, evil follows like pestilence," The Druid said as he stepped back, and raising his hands, the vines released the Drow.

"I am Odred Rageclaw, Druid of..." He never got the chance to finish as the Drow launched himself at Odred, curved blades thrust forward. Odred darted backwards and clenching his fist incited the power of nature in the Druidic tongue.

Green energy flashed around Odred, and he was then covered in an incredibly tough layer of bark skin. The drow's blades struck the bark and only penetrated it a quarter of an inch. The drow continued to strike at Odred to little effect and the druid called upon the power of nature once more. This time he grew large and fur began to cover his body.

Within seconds Odred was transformed into a giant enraged grizzly bear and reared up, towering over the Drow. Looking up in fear, the Drow spat something about rivvil as the grizzly bear's arm came down in a massive swipe, decapitating the Drow's head and taking with it half his spine.

_**The Count of Darkness**_

_Amn, 1368 DR, The city of Athkatla... two years before it was sacked by the Sythillisian Empire.._

A younger Shield strode through the underground catacombs beneath the graveyard district of Athkatla, fully armoured and with his great sword at the ready. Shield could sense the taint of Undeath in these catacombs and suddenly stopped short as a Vampire clad in a long dark cloak jumped down from the ceiling. 

_Shield had stopped just before passing under the Vampire and now the Undead creature realised they had to fight. The Vampire withdrew a rapier and drew back into a fencer's stance. Judging by his rich clothes, Shield reasoned he must have been a nobleman in life. _

_The Vampire lunged forward, thrusting his blade out at Shield and in return Shield battered the rapier out of the way with one swing of his enormous great sword, then followed through with a back hand swing, cleaving the vampire in half. Like many of his enemies, the Vampire had misjudged the range of Shield's great sword. _

_As the Vampire burned to ash in front of Shield, he noticed two more in the darkness further up the tunnel. Seeing what had happened to the Vampire that had confronted Shield, the two of them bolted into the darkness of the catacombs. _

_This was Shield's life now as an agent of the Knights of the Chalice. The Knights of the Chalice were a secretive Paladin Order that hunted Demons and Undead. In such a dangerous profession the mortality rate stood at 75% per mission, but Shield had been serving the Order for years now and had survived mission after mission. Shield had always been antisocial, but over the years he had become paranoid to the extreme and it was probably part of what kept him alive._

"I told you we shouldnt have taken so many victims Armand! Now the Holy Orders send a Paladin after us with the strength of a bloody brigade!" Vander shouted at Armand, as they waited, holed up in some long forgotten tomb.

_"He'll come through that door at any minute... and holy fire burns all the same as the regular kind to us.." piped in Jachk. Both of them were fledgling Vampires sired by Armand, or Armandares the beast as he was known to some. Armand remained silent while he knelt on the dusty tomb floor, studying tomb after tomb of ancient lore. _

_These ancient books were the reason they were down here, and their victims? Armand was known for ripping the throats out of people and sucking them dry of blood. He was a tall, gaunt figure with a long black coat and long black hair that fell past his deathly pale face. _

_Armand read the tombs at an astounding speed, finishing one after the other in mere minutes and absorbing all of the information over harnessing the power of the Necromantic energy that sustained his unholy existence. _

_He needed more knowledge and he knew where to find it, at the source... the wellspring of evil, he needed to go north. _

_"Armand!, what are we going to do?"_

_Armand suddenly stood up and turned on both of his fledglings, "Everyone dies!" He hissed, "But what if you could have the knowledge of the gods!" he cried as the wooden door shattered and the Paladin strode through._

_Honour in battle did not apply to the abominations of Undeath, Shield reflected as he fired on the Vampires with his blessed crossbow. Two of the bolts pierced Jachk's head and chest and he thrashed about, then engulfed into flames. The third struck Vander in the leg, burning it off and he collapsed to the floor. _

_As Jachk burned up, Armand stepped over his ashes and drew his own blade, a two handed sword with a long thin blade. With one arm he thrust the end of the blade through Vander's heart and as his fledgling burned up, snarled "The dog of the church has arrived." _

_To a degree the laws of gravity do not apply to Vampires and Armand flew at Shield and the two of them clashed blades. Shield swung his enormous great sword around, cleaving and smashing through stone and Armand back flipped and glided out of the way, he then rose up to the ceiling and dove at Shield. _

_Both of their blades clashed and locked together, Shield held back Armand with his enormous strength and Armand had to keep channelling his necromantic power through his body and into his blade to keep Shield at bay. Both of their blades remained locked for many moments and began to burn red with heat. _

_It was a battle of wills, Shield's faith against Armand's control over Necromancy. As both blades heated to unbearable temperatures, Shield's Holy Avenger remained strong and intact while Armand's blade began to crack, then it broke and fragments flew everywhere. _

_The sheer force of it all sent Armand flying through the wall of the catacomb and he smashed into the rubble. Rising out of the rubble and into the air, Armand's hands began to crackle and then were engulfed in Infernal power as he recited an ancient ritual and unleashed the Infernal energy at Shield. _

_Driving his blade into the ground, Shield widened his stance and thrusting his forearms out in front of him, shouted a holy ritual. The blast exploded in front of Shield as if it had hit a force field and branched off in all other directions, blasting great holes in the ceiling of the catacombs. _

_They could see the night sky above them. Armand was shocked that this brute knew the holy rituals as well as he had the strength of will to block his assault. Staring at Shield, Armand suddenly remembered an old adage –  
_

_And as he stared into the furious gaze of the righteous warrior..._

_  
Armand never got a chance to finish his thought as Shield was charging towards him. Levitating again, Armand shot up through the large hole in the ceiling and disappeared into the night._

_**The Mission**_

It was still dark when Shield slowly awoke to find that he hurt all over, he had numerous stab wounds to his torso that had reopened previous wounds from arrows, his armour was now stained with blood and dried blood stained his mouth and chin.

His jaded blood had afforded his life however as the wounds had stopped bleeding critically and would heal for the most part in a few days. Shield also found that his helmet lay on the forest floor and that he was hanging upside down in the air, held onto by some kind of giant tree creature... a Treant.

Opposite to the Treant that held Shield stood another Treant and they seemed to be discussing something.

"Hrmmmm it doesn't smell like one thing or the otherrrr, hrmmmm" the Treant holding Shield rumbled.

"Hrmmmm I should like this metal thing to watch over my garden hrmmmm."

Shield growled at this and using his stomach muscles, hefted himself into a sitting position and grabbed a hold of the bark on the Treant's large hand. Seeing Shield move, the Treant shook him and rumbled, "Hrmmmm it moved, how fascinating hrmmmm."

The other Treant grabbed Shield's arms and tugged at him, making him roar in pain.

"Hrmmmm, I want the metal man hmmmm," the second Treant rumbled.

Suddenly, just in time, Livian, the Half Dryad Ranger appeared before the Treants. Booster the Gnome pilot was also by her side.

Shield yelled at the two of them, "Will you get me down while I still fit in my armour!"

Livian had once been an apprentice Druid and knew how to deal with the different kinds of forest folk. As the Treants put Shield down they apologised to him also. As Shield hit the ground he stormed up to Livian and she thought he was going to brain her.

_Does he know!?_

"I made a mistake!" She cried as she realised his helmet was at her feet and reaching down he picked it up, and then shoved it back onto his head.

"I made a mistake not going with you!" She said again.

Suddenly Booster was alerted to a rustling in the bushes and a tall man of about forty years appeared before them.

"I am Odred Rageclaw, Druid of this forest." He stated, as he regarded the three of them.

"Hail Paladin," he exclaimed to Shield in greeting.

Shield said nothing and looked away into the forest; there was only one thing on his mind, Madeline's gift burning in his mind.

_You know they took her because you left her, it was as the spirit of the lake said, and you had a choice. You made your choice, now live with it..._

"No!" He growled suddenly and ripped the helmet from his face, startling the rest of the group.

"I won't leave an innocent girl to death and torture at the claws of an abomination like Armand."

Shield's eye's burned with righteous fury beneath the brown hair that was matted across his face, despite his jaded blood his jaw was strong and his face noble, steel was the resolve of his voice and was reflected in his grim determination.

This was what Madeline said he was like... once upon a time, Livian thought.

He then donned the helmet once more and again was the Paladin, Shield.

"The invaders of the forest were all accounted for except one, we know the numbers of Drow war bands and one corpse is missing," Odred stated.

"That Drow must have Madeline, but where could it be taking her... There's only a few hours before dawn," Livian exclaimed.

Shield knew, he had known all along, "The City of Death," he grimaced.

Suddenly a group of Barbarians and Elves arrived out of the darkness of the forest. Odred looked the Paladin over and realised he was a mess. His armour was cracked and dented and he carried several wounds that had not yet had the time to heal properly. On top of that he was bereft of all his weapons other than his crossbow and belt of stakes and such below his sword belt.

Shield showed no signs of slowing down however and would no doubt keep on going in his quest against evil until he killed himself, Odred thought. Suddenly a Barbarian came forth carrying a large deer skin rug and reverently rolled it out on the ground before Shield.

To Shield's relief lay his enormous Solar Sword and the two long swords, Justicar and Saxifus.

"You are the sacred warrior that defeated the creature of darkness on top of Uthgardt's head wielding these most sacred of holies," the Barbarian said reverently and bowed to Shield.

Shield said nothing and sheathed Justicar and Saxifus, then strapped the Solar Sword beneath his tattered cloak on his back. A kind Elven Cleric also came forward and placed his hand on Shield's shoulder, in return Shield shrugged him off and growled, "I know your gods, they would not heal a half-blood."

Shield was surprised and full of chagrin however when the elf placed his hand on Shield's shoulder and as he called out a prayer to Rillifane, relief washed over Shield as his major wounds closed up, he only looked a mess now.

The Elven Cleric's face was warm and friendly as he replied to Shield, "But our gods know you as well Paladin, and they know you are a man of great compassion."

"I'll be comin' with yers' as well; you didn't think I was useless now did ya'?" Booster said as he drew a long Elven knife from one of Livian's sheathes. He spun it around in his open palm and flipped it into the air, doing a few tricks with it.

"I'm lookin' for some payback," he said angrily and Shield nodded to him.

While the others were occupied, Odred took Livian off to the side and beyond the prying ears of the rest of the group.

"There is a Circle of Power on the shore of the Sea of Death, near where once a great stone bridge led across from the edge of Moon wood and into a once thriving city; it is but a ruin now."

Livian was a Half Elf/Half-Dryad and though she was well over a century old she was once one of Odred's apprentice Druids, along with her sister. Odred had been a young man in his late twenties at the time.

"Odred I..." Livian looked away, back at the others.

"I know that you're going Livian... but I just want to know one thing; Is it for your sister?"

Livian looked back at Odred for a moment and then replied

"Lirian is dead because I wasnt there, she left the security of our domain to go out and try and help the people suffering outside of the forest. At the time I thought what happens beyond Moon Wood was none of my concern, but then I met the Paladin. Men like Shield... They don't get payed, they don't get praised and yet they keep on fighting. On the surface he is rough and uncouth but... he never quits, because deep down he cares... he fights for what is right. So I am going to go with Shield."

"Here, I want you to have this," Odred said as he gripped Livian by the shoulders and calling out in the Druidic tongue infused Livian with his powers over nature.

"A temporary boost," Odred said.

"Odred... Thank you," Livian said.

"Go now Livian, that Drow Elf cannot be allowed to summon the energies of that Circle of Power."

With that he disappeared into the forest.

_**Leviathan of Evil**_

It was but a few hours before dawn as the party of Shield, Livian and Booster trekked across Moon Wood towards the Sea of Death and the ruined stone bridge. It was half an hour before dawn when the group reached the shoreline of the Sea of Death.

In the distance the giant stone bridge loomed out before them and even further out past the sea, on the horizon loomed the gothic spires of the City of Death.

Valeria, the Drow Elf priestess stood in the middle of the Circle of Power, summoning a portal that would take Madeline and herself directly through the corridors of magic and into the City of Death. Away from the blasted sunlight that was fast approaching on the horizon.

Valeria had slapped Madeline hard across the face to stop her struggling and she had bound her feet to keep her from running. It was true that Valeria was a priestess of Lolth, but she also had some talent in magic, which was why she had joined Bregan'D Aerthe, and why she could summon this portal in the first place.

Raising her hands to the sky she was almost done summoning the portal when an arrow whizzed through the air at supersonic speed and impaled itself in the hand that was holding the magical energies together. Valeria cried out in pain and shock and stepping back watched as the portal burst into raw magical energy and then dissipated. Madeline's gaze shot off into the distance and for the second time mouthed the words,

_It couldn't be..._

In the distance Valeria saw who it was that fired the arrow. Livian was no ordinary archer and wore a scarf over her eyes as she fired her bow; she was a master of Zen archery, the ancient practise of using all of your other senses to form a picture in your mind of the area.

It required incredible awareness and the practise was about as rare as Dwarven Mages. Steel rang against steel as Shield unstrapped his enormous great sword from his back and charged towards the Drow priestess holding Madeline. Booster sprinted behind him but couldn't keep up with Shield's large powerful legs.

As arrows rained down upon her, Valeria raised her uninjured hand to the sky and called upon the dark powers of Lolth to create a shield of darkness to protect her. As the arrows were incinerated by the power of Lolth, Valeria realised the archer was not her only problem and she cursed in anger and frustration as she saw the Paladin charging towards her, weapon held at the ready.

"The brute doesn't know when to die!" She screamed in frustration, knowing if he reached her it was all over. Anel had failed to do his job, by that reckoning Valeria figured she would fall into the same category.

Valeria wielded more power than they realised however and she once again stepped into the Circle of Power and raising her hands to the sky, began an evil chant. Shield and Booster were minutes away from reaching her.

_"Xash inc arach tinesh vras inc kszach! Great serpent of the deep, arise from your sea of death to rain destruction upon this land once more, I beseech you, Leviathan!" _

A fierce storm suddenly erupted over the Sea of Death and Valeria wasn't going to wait around for Leviathan to arise from his slumber. Just as Shield reached her and was bringing his blade down on her, a large round metallic disk spread out beneath Valeria and Madeline, brimming with arcane power.

As Shield's blade came down, the disk leaped into the air and sped off towards the huge ruined stone bridge. Madeline tried to roll off of it but Valeria held her down as they sped away. Livian had just caught up to Shield and Booster at the Circle of Power when Shield cried "It's not over," and bolted after the disk.

Shield bolted across the large stone bridge as fast as he could, but the metallic disk flew at an incredible speed and soon flew off the ruined end of the bridge and landed a few feet above the tubulous waves. Shield skidded to a halt at the end of the bridge and as he watched the metallic disk carrying Madeline speed off into the distance, he cried out in fury –

"I'll find you and set you free, I swear to Helm!"

In the distance, beyond the waters, the City of Death loomed over the horizon. The storm over the Sea of death was getting furious now and suddenly a huge wave rose up and smashed into the huge bridge, almost knocking Shield over the side and into the perilous waters below as Leviathan, the legendary Demonic serpent of the deep rose up out of the crashing waves at the ruined end of the bridge.

At the end of the bridge Shield slowly rose to his feet despite the crashing waves and sprawling winds. Shield held his holy great sword at the ready and Leviathan, noticing him for the first time screamed an ear piercing screech that sent chunks of stone flying off the bridge, the Paladin remained standing, his resolve unwavering.

On the shore, Booster and Livian watched in horror as the giant serpent rose out from beneath the waves, and through it all Shield was the only one out there facing it.

This is insane Booster thought, and cried "He's going to die! Do something!"

Livian threw down her bow in frustration, there was nothing they could do, it was hopeless... and then she realised the potential of the Circle of Power...

_**Anger of the Land**_

Leviathan rose up to its full, enormous height before Shield, rearing its head and opening its jaws to reveal layer upon layer of sharpened teeth, ready to devour this gnat that dared to challenge him.

Shield thought he was a dead man, but he acted anyway. Running across the ruined bridged, he leapt high into the air and plunged downwards with his great sword, burying it almost to the hilt through Leviathan's enormous chest. The Leviathan reared back and thrashed about, the holy fire of Shield's Holy Avenger causing great pain to this ancient Demon of evil. As the Leviathan thrashed about, Shield grasped a scale with one arm and wrenching his holy blade out of the beast, he then plunged it back in at a higher point.

He continued to do this, slowly climbing up the Leviathan's neck as it thrashed about, sending chunks of stone from the ruined bridge flying in all directions.

_If only I could reach the serpents head..._

Livian stood in the middle of the Circle of Power, the circle was an ancient Elven glyph created at a time when darkness did not hold sway over the hellish lands beneath the barrier. The extra Druidic knowledge and power Odred had infused into Livian would finally be of use as she raised her arms and cried to the gods of nature to hear her plea,

_Strength of the earth, defender of the soil, the land once knew you as his guardian, can you not hear the anger of the land? The cries of the forest? I beseech you great Titan, be that guardian again and bring this land from the darkness back to light, I summon you Goliath, Titan of the Earth!_

The earth shook where Booster was standing and he disappeared as the earth opened up beneath his feet and from the bowels of the earth, Goliath arose with Booster sitting on his shoulder. Goliath was an immensely huge Titan, made from the strongest rock in the earth, he was a defender of the natural order and benevolence was his nature.

_"I hear your pleas child of the forest, and the anger of the land burns me to my core,"_ He rumbled as he stood towering over Livian; taller than the tallest tower.

His eyes burned with flame as he saw Leviathan, the ancient Demon, awoken from its slumber, as well as the Paladin, fighting an impossible battle.

"The Paladin will not fight this battle alone; let the darkness feel the anger of the land."

As the storm raged around them, Shield continued to hack and stab his way up the body of the Leviathan. The Leviathan continued to thrash about and batter Shield against the cracked stones of the bridge. Shield's body was taking a brutal beating, he knew he had at least several broken ribs and his back was shredded by the cracked pieces of his plate armour that dug into him. He would keep on going though, so long as his arms and legs still functioned.

Suddenly the Leviathan smashed him into the ruined bridge once more, and barely holding on, Shield coughed up an enormous amount of blood and plunged his great sword higher up on the neck of the Leviathan. The Leviathan could no longer stand the pain the holy avenger was causing and vowed if it was the last thing it would do, it would be to destroy this cockroach of a paladin that didn't know when to die.

Suddenly, leaping into the air the Leviathan drove head first into the crashing waves and beneath to the sea below. Shield held on as the enormous serpent glided through the water, circling around the foundations of the ruined bridge as if looking for something.

Suddenly the Leviathan found what it was looking for, an ancient sailing ship wreck - and slammed right into it. Shield was hit full on by a low cast mast and his ruined armour gouged his back once more as he lost his grip on his great sword and dropped to the ocean floor. The mast came down on top of him, pinning him there.

As Shield lay there helpless, the Leviathan swam around the wreck and then came back, its monstrous visage staring right at him, savouring the moment.

As Shield lay on the ruined deck, blowing bubbles, his mind flashed back to everything he had done in his life; where was Helm now? Now that his life was about to end.

After the crusade, Shield had continued to do his duty as a Paladin, as an agent of the Knights of the Chalice, but he hadn't communed with Helm in over a decade. Why was it that Helm still held faith in him after all these years? He thought he should be furious at his current state, but as he started to go numb, realised he had lost too much blood; this time he had too many wounds.

In the beginning he was isolated by others, not of his own free will, but in the years that followed had isolated himself for whatever reasons, whatever fears he still clung too. Because of this, in his time of need there would be nobody to save him.

As he lost consciousness his mind found a particular memory of the not too distant past.

_Unrecorded time, sometime in the past during Shield's time beneath the barrier... Groldar's dwelling..._

Groldar's dwelling was a small stone house he had carved with his own two hands. It was situated near a waterfall in the mountains that eventually further integrated into the Spine of the World. All around Groldar's territory were magnificently carved statues of gods and heroes only Groldar himself would recognise, they were statues of heroes and gods of Krynn. 

_The Minotaur's of his home world were masters of war, and they were also sophisticated craftsmen and built the finest ships in all of the seas. _

_The two mighty combatants sparred with one another using small logs Groldar had cut from two trees; Shield wore naught but his laced shirt and breeches while Groldar wore the traditional kilt of the Minotaur's of Krynn. When the two had first met, they had duelled to a stalemate, and then they __broke out into an argument about ethics and honour. Now Groldar had known Shield for a while and found him odd and irritating at times, but if there was one thing Minotaur's respected it was honour. And Groldar respected Shield as a man of honour. _

_He was just like the Knights of Solamnia from his home world, Galdar thought. In return there were definitely some things Shield did not appreciate about Groldar, like his superiority complex and lack of concern for those he deemed inferior, and Minotaur's of Krynn deemed every race inferior to them. _

_Groldar was not evil, sadistic or cruel however, but he believed in strength above all things and he was always looking for worthy opponents to duel. _

_In the years Groldar had been trapped beneath the barrier, they had come in droves, of all races and species, and Groldar had defeated them all. Galdar did argue to Shield that with all the Drow, Demons and Undead he had slain, he was doing Sargonnas's work. For Sargonnas despised the cowardly and all of the above mentioned fit that category. _

_Eventually over the years, the challenges had stopped coming and Groldar had built his dwelling in the mountains that overlooked the hellish lands beneath the barrier. Groldar would often tell Shield that he was waiting for Sargonnas to find him and take him back to his home world of Krynn. _

_Shield and Groldar struck at one another with their logs at a furious pace, Shield was an expert swordsman and especially skilled in the great sword, but there was always more to learn and Groldar was showing him techniques that the Minotaur Legion of Krynn utilised, along with some Solamnic Knight techniques he had picked up._

Eventualy night fell and the two of them sat outside near a campfire, eating their evening meal. 

_"You're going back to that cursed city again soon? Groldar asked. _

_Shield nodded, checking his weapons and armour over for what must have been a third time. _

_"The tunnel leads into an underground wine cellar, I'll probably find more Vampires to burn... or hopefully a slave quarter," Shield replied. _

_"You ever use that hook shot on that crossbow of yours?" Groldar grunted the question._

Shield awoke suddenly and remembered his ornate crossbow, created and blessed by the church of Helm, it included a hook shot. Taking a painfully long time, Shield reached behind him with his one free arm and drew the crossbow.

As the Leviathan's jaws came down to devour him, Shield fired the hook shot at a mast that was still standing on the ruined hull of the sailing ship. As Leviathans jaws came down, smashing the hull to splinters, Shield's hook shot attached itself to the mast and he went sailing up through the water, above the chaos and destruction of the Leviathan thrashing about below.

Suddenly two giant arms made from rock grasped Leviathan and hurled him up out of the water, then tossed him leagues away in the distance of the sea. The Leviathan hit the water with a massive splash and came sailing right back at Goliath. Leaping into the air, the Leviathan sunk its giant mouth into Goliath's rock head and tried to bite down. Goliath was made of the strongest rock from the core of the planet however, and the Leviathan only cracked its teeth on his rocky head.

Goliath then grasped the Leviathan by its head and by its lower serpentine body and a loud rumbling sound erupted as Goliath strained with all his might, then tore the Leviathan in half.

Darkness exploded everywhere and for a few moments none of them could see. Leviathan, the ancient Demonic serpent of the deep exploded like a sun of dark energy going super nova. The ground shook for several moments and eventually the unnatural storm dispersed and the sea waters calmed. The darkness that had covered the sky dissipated. It was finally dawn.

_**Of Dreams and Dust**_

Livian ran to the end of the ruined bridge and looked around; she could hardly believe the titanic struggle that had occurred. Goliath stood waist deep in the sea with Booster sitting on his shoulder. The sky was tinted orange and the rays of the sun reflected off the sea and illuminated Goliath's stone body.

Of Shield there was no sign and they all remained silent, neither Livian nor Booster wanted to express the dreaded feeling in their hearts.

_Had Shield perished?_

It was Booster that finally noticed the shining metal object in the sea below and yelled "What's that?"

Goliath reached down and scooped up a large quantity of sea water and as it filtered out between his large stone fingers a shining metal helmet remained, with a cross slit on its visor; Shield's helmet.

Suddenly the Paladin staggered out of the waves and collapsed to his knees on the shore, his great sword was grasped in his hand and he plunged it into the sand. His armour was shredded and limply he began to undo the buckles that held what was left of the plate together, he removed the ruined armour and at last fell onto his side, unmoving.

With Booster sitting on the Titan's shoulder, Goliath started towards Shield, his giant steps causing waves in the water as Livian rushed back down the ruined bridge to the shore where Shield lay.

Reaching him first, Livian rushed to his side and brushing the brown hair from his face, checked his eyelids and his pulse, he was still alive. As Goliath and Booster reached them, Livian stripped the shredded chainmail from his body and gasped. His back and chest were covered in deep gouge wounds; the blood already had drenched his shirt.

Placing her hands on his chest, Livian called out in the Druidic tongue and the healing energies of nature poured out of her hands and into Shield's body, closing up the wounds and mending broken bones.

Goliath fished Shield's lost equipment out of the sea, and as he knelt down on the shore, Booster slid down Goliath's arm and dumped Shield's helmet and crossbow next to where he lay.

Eventually Shield slowly got to his feet and was aware of Livian, Booster and Goliath staring at him intently. Shield suddenly realised he had no idea where the Titan had come from but dimly remembered it fighting the Leviathan in the Sea of Death.

They had vanquished a legendary Demon from eons past he realised, but still lost the war. As he stared out into the orange tinted bay; and the gothic spires of the City of Death that loomed over the horizon, he then sunk to his knees and slammed his fist into the sand in fury.

Goliath perhaps thought he understood Shield more than the others and as he knelt, he rumbled, "Your fearlessness in that battle was unmatched Paladin, few in all the eons since my creation, have I seen that would stand against the Leviathan."

Shield said nothing as he eventually rose to his feet and continued to stare out into the horizon.

"Shield...?" Livian spoke, and was going to ask him what next when he whipped around violently and growled, "It's over, you all see that!"

"Madeline will be in the City of Death soon, a fate worse than death!" Shield snarled.

Booster felt bad about the girl, it brought back memories of Janzen, and it filled him with anger and sorrow. Livian still could not get the image of Shield clinging onto the Leviathan out of her mind, as he kept plunging his sword into the beast over and over, as he kept fighting beyond all sanity or hope.

"Shield... the things I've seen you do... men like you inspire courage... you give people hope!" Livian cried.

"Courage... and... hope?" Shield growled at them.

"All of my life I have fought for the ideals righteousness, of right. It's a dream Livian! Look at the world we live in!"

Shield grasped a pile of sand and spoke again, his voice low and harsh, "Dreams die hard and you hold them in your hands long after they've turned to dust!"

With that, Shield clenched his fist and watched as the grains of sand filtered through his fingers.

Shield then began to stagger away up the beach, leaving his equipment behind. Not caring where he was going.

As he walked away, Livian cried out to him once more, tears filled her eyes, "Damn you Shield, what is it, which eats away at you so?!"

Shield stopped then, half turning, his boots churning up the sand. He spoke then, his voice lower and quieter than they had ever heard him before.

"I fought in the crusade, I believed our cause to be just, I thought we were crusading for the glory of Helm, I thought my brethren were just." The next words he spat out, "Then I heard of the repression of the natives in Maztica, the amounts of land that was taken by the churches when by all rights it belonged to the people, the power struggles and political squabbles among the Orders and nobility for reconquered land and wealth... I was ashamed."

With that Shield turned away and staggered up the beach and disappeared into the distance.

_**The Last One Standing**_

_Darrowmar, capital city of Tethyr, 1362 DR_

The crusade was over, Reginald de Chattilar of Tyr had returned home to a hero's welcome and not only was inducted into the Order of the Radiant Heart, but now sat as Chief Justice of Darrowmar. 

_The different crusaders from different countries returned to them, but in Tethyr, the country could not support so many returning crusaders and knights. Most officers were demoted and reduced to half pay and many crusaders were let go entirely. As a Paladin of the Holy Orders, Shield was offered a position leading more soldiers in some foreign land but refused. _

_The repression of the natives in Maztica ate away at him as did the lands and wealth taken by the church. His weapons and armour were confiscated by the Holy Orders and he was officially discharged. Shield had then burst into the Hall of Justice and demanded to speak with the Chief Justice, or the queen of Tethyr, Zaranda Star. _

_Guards had tried to subdue him but even with no weapons or armour Shield had flung them aside and reached the Chief Justice's large office. Scores of guards had then surrounded Shield, and he would have been arrested if not for Reginald De Chattilar, who agreed to listen to his terms. _

_Reginald suggested they go for a walk and as they walked the streets outside of the Hall of Justice, Shield laid down all of his concerns about the corruption in the church, his voice furious. Reginald and Shield talked for many hours and he explained to Shield much of what he was trying to accomplish as Chief Justice. _

_He was trying to route the corruption in the church as well as give back land taken from peasants by greedy nobles. He also spoke of a second expedition of inquisitors to be sent to Maztica, to root out the corrupt clergy of Helm, as they repressed the natives in their own land._

_Eventually the conversation shifted towards Shield. He felt hollow inside, he had given everything to the crusade, he had seen too much blood, too much death. Finally Reginald handed Shield a letter that had a seal on the front he had never seen before, and Shield was familiar with all the Paladin Orders. _

_He told Shield that they could use a man like him, and if he was looking for direction in his life once more to seek them out. With that Reginald took his leave of Shield, heading back to the Halls of Justice, and once more Shield was alone again, just as he had been as a child on that street in Zassespur._

Two months later...

Rain pelted down on the dreary streets of Darrowmar, as Shield wandered aimlessly from inn to inn for his three meals a day. When the Order discharged him he had only a few gold coins and the clothes on his back, he wore a long grey coat over his shirt, breeches and worn, steel capped boots. 

_The boots used to have silver spurs attached to them but Shield had sold them for more gold. He wore the cowl of his coat over his head at all times, he could tell the people he passed by were nervous just by his size, his jaded blood would gain him no favour. _

_Shield had lost his cause in life, and worse still, the guilt still ate away at him, he slept and sometimes ate scraps in the slums of Darrowmar. For the most part Shield felt hollow inside, except one afternoon when he stumbled upon the slums' gang of toughs beating down the homeless people that lived there. _

_Shield had thrashed all twelve of them and nearly beat their leader to death, upon realising the killing frenzy he was working himself into, he staggered into a dark corner of a street and collapsed to the pavement, he felt overwhelmed with grief and anger but not a tear came forth, he did not rise until the next morning. _

_The street toughs never bothered the people in his street again and as Shield wandered the slums beating down gangs of thugs his reputation grew as a vigilante, a large man, always garbed in a grey coat and a protector of those less fortunate. He had thought about what Reginald had said, but in the end used the letter over a fire for warmth._

_Shield knew the system and the length of time it took to get anything done; he despised the scheming nobles and courtiers. Of what Reginald had said, Shield guessed only about half of it would be accomplished in the Chief Justice's life time. _

_Eventually Shield had run out of gold and starving of hunger, had slumped down against a wall in a shady back alley to sleep._

Shield was awoken suddenly by nightmares of the past; he peered up the alley and alone stood a giant figure, clad in full steel plate mail and with a helmet to match. Beneath the slits on the visor he could see two burning orbs of holy fire staring right at him.

_Shield staggered to his feet and would have cried out to him, except the giant heavily armoured figure turned around slowly and began to walk away. Shield staggered to his feet and started after him. The giant armoured figure strode across streets, through traffic and people and Shield rushed around the carriages and stumbled through crowds of people to keep up with him. _

_The giant's heavy footsteps emanated power and his bearing was regal, and yet nobody except Shield seemed to even know he was there. It was late in the afternoon and night was fast approaching when the giant armoured figure stopped on the other side of the cobbled road, before him lay a vast stronghold._

_As Shield began to cross the cobbled street, a young boy suddenly shot past him, then, tripping over a loose stone; fell to the ground. As this happened, a six horse carriage came thundering down the road in the direct path of the boy, the carriage driver made no attempt to stop or change direction. Seeing this, Shield bolted over to the boy and reaching him in the nick of time, grasped him to his chest and spinning around, shielded the boy from the splash of water that showered him, along with the scores of missile like pebbles that pelted Shield's back as the carriage tore up the road. _

_As the carriage tore past barely missing them by an inch, one of the passengers reached out of the window and screamed curses at them. Shield released the boy and standing up, backed away, the boy sat in shock for a moment before staring up at the large coated figure in fear. _

_The fear quickly turned to anger however when the boy's wits returned and he yelled at Shield "I didn't need your help, I can cross the street on my own just fine!"_

_With that, the boy got up and finished crossing the cobbled road and disappeared down the street without so much as a thank you to Shield for saving his life. As Shield turned back to the large stronghold, he realised the large armoured figure was gone._

Shield flung open the large double doors of the stronghold and strode through. The stronghold was dark inside as the rain poured down, outside in the streets. Every now and then lightning would flash and illuminate Shield's surroundings for a brief moment. 

_He stood in a large hall with ornate statues of saints, gods and martyr's lining the walls. Some of them were legendary heroes wielding mythical weapons, others, gods like Helm or Tyr. A large stairwell sat at the back of the hall and led to a balcony that branched off into other rooms and chambers._

_The whole complex was adorned with holy symbols and runes that warded against evil. The large windows were reinforced with steel bars and the glass depicted epic battles between Paladins and Demons. A large tapestry of a Paladin thrusting a sword down some form of Demon spawn's throat adorned the ceiling. _

_All in all, the complex was huge and Shield could only see the ends of the main hall and the balcony above him. As lightning flashed again, Shield suddenly whipped around to see armoured Paladins standing watch at the windows, their hands on the hilts of their swords. _

_As they turned to him, without a word they gestured to the stairwell, it seemed that they had been waiting for him. Shield scaled the stairway and followed the balcony across the second floor, passing several offices and chambers, finally coming across another set of large double doors which he pushed open to reveal a large office._

Lord Geharris Rhand sat behind his desk, opposite to Shield, scanning the file he had received from the church of Helm. Geharris was a large well built veteran of a man approaching his mid forties, and yet he was still young enough that no grey hair showed at his temples. He was clad in the finest full plate mail and his well polished helmet sat on his desk. 

_On the wall behind him were scores of weapons of all kinds. _

_"Before I speak... I must have your word that if you refuse what I offer, you forget you ever came here and everything I have said to you." Geharris stated at last. _

_Shield was starting to become angered by all the secrecy but gave his word reluctantly. _

_Geharris read from the file, "Name - Shield, no middle or last name. Ordained, twenty winters of age, had already served in two campaigns. Served in the crusade against the Tuigen Horde from beginning to end, no distinctions, discharged from service two months ago."_

_"That is all the official file has on you." Geharris drew forth another file and continued , "We have however another file on you that states you fought in every battle and skirmish throughout the crusade and are currently the only Paladin or soldier to have done so and yet still lives, the last one standing..." _

_"The Knights of the Chalice uses men like you, survivors." Geharris dropped the files and placed his gauntleted hands on the desk. _

_"I'll be frank, I know the rage that drives you, the injustice you see all around you eats you up inside, are you ready to begin?"_

_Shield said nothing and stood up. _

_Geharris continued calmly, "There is much you don't know of the creatures of the night... the Undead that infest this city and many others."_

_Shield again said nothing, merely looking about. _

_Apparently Geharris hadn't heard the answers he was looking for or was angered by Shield's lack of replies and suddenly kicked his desk out in front of him with his plated boots, smashing it into Shield's chest. Geharris was a veteran Paladin and a deadly adversary and grasping a sword from the wall behind him; split the desk in half before Shield. _

_Shield dropped to his knees and Geharris shouted at him "Stand and fight, we brought you in because we thought you wanted to fight the injustice, not give in to an easy death!" _

_"I haven't eaten in almost a week, I can't fight" Shield stammered as he collapsed to the side, barely missing the swords full swing that would have killed him. _

_"You think death cares if you haven't eaten in a week!?" Geharris stated as he slammed the pommel of his sword into the side of Shield's head and booted him in the gut. _

_Suddenly, the rain of blows began to infuriate Shield as he got to his knees, and grabbing Geharris's sword arm out of mid air, half spat something about training. _

_Shield rose to his feet and gripping Geharris with one arm, slammed him into the wall with such force that the office shook. Geharris dropped his sword limply and grimaced in pain but was satisfied as he yelled in Shield's face, "The training is nothing, the will is everything!"_

_Shield hurled Geharris across the room in disgust and leaned against the remains of the desk._

_Geharris rose to his feet and continued "You are more than a man, you are a Paladin, a symbol of everything just and right! The symbol of a Paladin can never be corrupted; evil can never destroy what it means to be a Paladin or the hope, the courage it inspires in others!"_

Geharris dropped the sword and tossed it aside before continuing, "As a Knight of the Chalice you won't exist, except as an agent hired by the other Paladin Orders to dispense justice. To the realms we don't exist, you won't exist, except to the Paladin lords of their respected Orders and the highest clergy in the hierarchy of the churches of Torm, Tyr, Illmater, Lathander and Helm."

_As Geharris turned around, he knew Shield was gone, had staggered out of the building and into the darkness of the night. _

"_I was fond of that desk..." Geharris muttered._

The rain poured down on Shield as he wandered down the cobbled road, what Geharris had said was all true, but the rage that drove him was also eating him alive. As Shield passed row upon row of two story houses, the evil feeling of dread welled up inside of him once again, to the side of the cobbled road one of the houses' doors had been smashed open and the windows were also smashed. 

_The remarkable thing about this house was its massive circular window that loomed out of the front of the second story. Most people would see this house and just keep on walking, thinking it wasn't their problem, they weren't the ones in danger, Shield thought. It disgusted him._

_Shield crossed the cobbled street and slowly edged his way up to the ruined entrance. Peering into the house from the outside, Shield could see nothing but darkness, so finally he stepped inside. As he edged around the room he could see the furniture, everything was smashed and in ruins; from the second floor he could hear faint sobs. _

_Shield scaled the staircase and as quietly as he could, stepped into the bed room, this was also the room of the massive circular window that almost shone in the darkness. Shield saw a husband and wife huddled together on the ground, their hands and feed were bound by rope and they were severely beaten._

_Near the window of the room sat the small boy Shield had saved earlier from the carriage, he too, was beaten and huddled on the ground crying. First Shield checked the pulses of the parents, they were still alive; and then he slowly approached the boy._

_"Are you alright boy?" Shield asked the boy as quietly as he could, his voice still sounding coarse. _

_Shield knelt before the boy, near the giant window and spoke as quietly as he could, "We need to get out of here, I swear-..." _

_Shield suddenly sensed the evil presence of Undeath too late as a Vampire, drabbed in a black coat, dropped from the ceiling and smashed into Shield with his boots. Shield went flying backwards and crashed through the large circular window. _

_Time seemed to slow down for Shield as he fell, he could see the shattered pieces of glass falling with him. Then time righted itself and Shield fell from the second story and slammed into the cobbled street below, a shower of glass followed him, raining down upon him._

Rain poured down from above, pelting Shield as he lay on the cobbled street, cut and bleeding. 

_As he lay there, he realised evil and doubt had beaten him to knees, it was time to rise._

Paladins don't accept the world, they fight it.

The sadistic Vampire sat the boy on his lap as he continued to read to him from a book of heroes and legends. He had beaten the boy's mother and father severely and after tying them up, decided he would suck them dry of blood later, after he had his sick fun with the boy.

_"What did the evil villain say to the righteous hero as he lay dying and defeated, boy?" _

_The Vampire laughed and threw the book away, then swatted the boy across the face again. The boy wouldn't answer any of his queries and continued to cry, frantically looking around for someone, something, to save him. _

_The Vampire shoved the boy into the corner and leered over him, his fun was over and hissed and snarled at the boy, "There is no hope for you, no hope for this world, there are no heroes of the like in your fairly tales, scream for me now, for nobody is coming to save you!" _

_As the vampire loomed over the doomed boy, the boy finally found his proud and defiant streak, and taking up a shard of glass, slashed the vampire across the face. And then suddenly he saw the righteous warrior...  
_

_It couldn't be..._

_  
The tall figure was the man that had saved him from the carriage. Shield rose up from the behind the Vampire, and as the Vampire turned around it was too late. Shield grasped the Vampire with his muscular arms, by the neck and waist and bending him across his own waist, began to strain. The Vampire cried out, screaming curses into the night and trying to break free, but Shield's resolve was that of iron. _

_Shield roared to his god, Helm as he strained and after the longest moments of the boy's life, tore the Vampire in half. The Vampire thrashed about without his legs and as Shield hefted him up he drove his fist through the evil creature's chest, taking out his heart. _

_The shrivelled up thing turned to ashes in Shield's hand and as the Vampire began to burn up he crawled away from Shield and plunged himself through hole that was once a window. Shield stood in the broken window and stared down at him as he fell. _

_As he landed on the ground below and continued to burn up, he stared up at Shield and recited the last piece of the heroic tale,_

"And as he stared into the furious gaze of the righteous warrior, with his last ounce of breath, he swore he was staring into the eyes of the Vigilant One himself."

Shield ripped the bindings from the boy and his parents, then standing near the large, smashed circular window, stared back at the boy. For some reason the boy, who would grow to be a man himself, and have children of his own, would remember that stare for the rest of his life. It was a look of anguish a hopeless struggle for moral perfection that was lost from the beginning. It was a look of loneliness most of all... 

_Shield then leaped through the ruined circular window and disappeared into the night._

One day later...

Shield stood in Geharris's newly furbished office as Geharris showed him the front page of a scroll _he had been reading,_

"Mysterious hero, drabbed in grey coat, saves family from creature of the night."

"So it begins," Geharris said to Shield at last.

_**Re-Baptism**_

Present day...

As the rain poured down from the clouds, Shield wandered along the cliff side for hours until night fell once more and he stumbled upon an old ruin. It was a circle of large statues of saints and heroes clutching enormous swords and other weapons, that were always facing downward. To one side, half of a ruined temple remained intact and could provide shelter from the rain.

As he took shelter, he leaned down against the wall of the ruined temple and once more thought about his life. The furious anger that drove Shield against evil and injustice also ate away at him. He knew he could never kill enough Vampires, never destroy enough Demons, there would always be another to take its place.

The City of Death had lasted one thousand years in its cursed state; he would tear that damned city down, stone by stone if given the chance.

Madeline would be there by now... perhaps she was now one of them now as well, fitting to his life story it would be, if he ended up destroying her as well. Shield had never spoken of this to anyone but in the dark places of his mind he sometimes wished he could kill the rage that drove him, he knew he could never do enough good, never make a big enough difference to change things.

Standing up and stepping into the rain, Shield cried out into the night "You're supposed to be there! But you're not!"

Everything Shield had done had been in the name of Helm; he had given his life to the cause in his heart and received nothing but a war he could never win. Over the years he had served the Holy Orders and then that fateful mission they had assigned him, had trapped him in this hellish lands beneath the barrier.

Over the last one hundred and thirty nine years he had lost something of himself something he could not replace. The barrier that surrounded the hellish lands he was trapped in worked in mysterious ways, some people aged and died. For others, time was erratic or slower, after Shield had realised he had lived for an unnaturally long time, he realised that his body hadn't aged a day. Something was suspending him in time for a purpose he knew nothing about.

_"Valour,"_

Shield whipped around suddenly scanning the darkness for that voice...

_"Virtue"_

Shield strode through the ruins, his hand reaching over his shoulder, then cursing and realising he no longer had his great sword, or any of his equipment. Then suddenly Shield saw it, one of the statues shone with a light that seemed to pierce the darkness above and come from the heavens.

He strode over to the large stone statue of a Paladin with an enormous sword clasped in its hands, pointing down. On the base of the statue were scriptures carved into the stone, Shield ripped away the vines that covered them and at last he saw. It was the oldest and simplest oath a Paladin could take and yet to many it was the most meaningful.

Light shone down upon Shield as he knelt before the statue and swore the oath. As the light disappeared from the statue, Shield stepped back and turning around, saw that Goliath was there, shielding him from the rain.

As he knelt down to the ground, he made it rumble and Livian and Booster stepped out from his stone hand, their own hands full with Shield's weapons. With his other hand, Goliath placed Shield's heavy plate and chain, as well as his surcoat down on the ground before him.

The plate had been nothing but scrapped metal hours before, but Goliath had reforged it, as well as carving a new scripture onto it, to go with the many others. It was the oath Shield had yelled out in the rain.

Looking up into the burning orbs that were Goliath's eyes, Shield spoke, "It was you, that shone the light upon the statue wasn't it?"

As Goliath stared down at Shield his reply was simple as he rumbled "Does it matter?"

Shield shook his head and started donning his armour once more.

Finally Livian spoke "You didn't think we were going to just let you wander off alone did you?"

Shield donned his weapons and armour, and once more becoming whole, he replied to Livian, "I'm going to the City of Death to pay my respects to Count Armand."

Booster finally spoke then "We know, and I know how we're going to get in, unless you've got a boat or something?"

Shield shook his head. As Shield strapped his enormous Solar Sword over his back, the two of them walked over to the shelter of the ruined church to talk about Booster's plan. As they went, Livian asked Goliath "Was it you that shone that light?"

Goliath shook his head and rumbled "It was not I."

Livian was astounded and was about to ask Goliath more when he asked her to join the other two. As Goliath knelt in the ruins, Livian reluctantly did as she was told.

Through the night the three of them ate dinner and spoke of their plans. Shield told them how years ago he had hunted a band of Vampires for the Holy Orders, one of the Vampires was Armand.

Shield spoke of how he had found and destroyed all of them except Armand and had pursued him north. Finally he had lost Armand in Waterdeep. Armand had apparently been helped by one of the lords of Waterdeep, who was a Vampire himself, and though Shield had uncovered this and destroyed the lord, Armand had once again escaped.

After that Shield had had no more leads and had been recalled. Now after all these years it seemed Armand had fled to the City of Death and through the power of Necromancy gained tremendous power. Livian finally revealed to them that Madeline had given her her a divine gift as well, and that she knew Shield had one also.

She told them what she had learned from Madeline, though it was but pieces of the puzzle at best. Madeline was special and had been sent to the lands beneath the barrier to do something, and that Armand wanted her for something, but for what, the divine gift? Finally she told them the last thing she had gained from Madeline that she knew that in two days something big was going to happen in the City of Death, some kind of unholy ritual.

Finally Booster spoke of how they were going to get into the City of Death, by flying there on his airship. The prospect of an airship deeply astounded Shield and Livian, who scarcely believed that two legged beings could fly like birds.

Booster told them it lay on the outskirts of Santa Rosa, and it was there that his partner had been murdered and mercenaries now guarded his ship. Eventually the three of them slept as the giant sentinel, Goliath watched over them through the darkness of the night. They had much to do.


	4. Requiem For Lost Souls

_**Part IV: Requiem For Lost Souls**_

_**Valeria's Reward**_

_The Mansion of Count Armand/Old Cathedral, City of the Dead..._

Vampires, clad in black coats, surrounded Valeria as she walked through Count Armand's manor, her prisoner followed behind her, bound by a rope that Valeria held onto. 

_As she passed through the old cathedral that had been converted into Armand's base of power Valeria couldn't help but notice the murals of prophecy that covered the walls, they depicted many things, a mass of souls singing a requiem, a Vampire ripping the necks out of countless victims and draining them of all their blood, a young girl chained to a spire on top of the cathedral and last one caught her eye. The Paladin standing alone against a vast amount of Vampires and the Demon that is Count Armand and his true name; Armandares the Beast. _

_This was impossible she thought, the Paladin was dead, he had to be this time. As she and her prisoner climbed the massive stairwell that led to a balcony, Valeria gasped as she finally had a full view of the main chamber that had once been a cathedral to the gods of light. _

_The main chamber was rimmed with statues of heroes and saints of old but the main attraction was the mass of souls. The spirits of the dead chanting in unison. _

_A requiem of lost souls... _

_The enormous power of Necromancy that Armand wielded denied these lost souls their long deserved leave of the realms. Even in death, Armand's victims were his prisoners, chanting day and night for the prophecy to be fulfilled. _

_Armand had delved too deep into the dark, Valeria thought, this was too much. It was not out of any sentimentality that she thought this but rather out of fear of the super power Armand was becoming. As Madeline gazed around at everything she saw it was as if she knew what was transpiring, and her place in it all, Valeria thought. _

_Suddenly two Vampires glided down from above them and lifting them up, carried them down to the chamber below. As they landed, Valeria forcefully shrugged off one of the Vampires' grip and stepping back he released her. More and more now Valeria wanted to be done with this business and go back to the Underdark, the world she understood. _

_Before them was Count Armand; in the flesh. He sat on a large ornate chair playing the cathedrals' massive organ. The organ was a large musical instrument with pipes of different lengths through which air is forced. It had various piano like keyboards which Armand played slowly and dramatically very much like a piano. _

_He wore a large black trench coat and as he slowly turned his head towards them Valeria saw his features were as sharp and cruel as ever, his long, black hair was now streaked with silver and the enormous great sword he wielded was stacked against the Organ to his side. Its blade was long and thin. _

_Turning to Valeria he spoke, his harsh voice echoed throughout the large chamber, "She's... damaged..." _

_Valeria now thrust Madeline forward and let go of the rope she used to keep her in line, the only mark she had inflicted on Madeline was a bruise on her cheek from when she had slapped her hard. Armand stood up and caught Madeline in his arms and brushing her soft brown hair out of her face then turned on Valeria revealing his fangs "...I wanted her...unspoiled." _

_As a Drow and overall an elf, Valeria was quick and agile but Armand was unworldly and suddenly he was right behind her and holding her. As Armand pulled her head back and caressed her face she tried to speak – _

_"Forgive my digression-" _

_Armand then drove his fangs down into her neck, savouring her taste. Valeria screamed as Armand slowly drained her blood, drawing the process out, then suddenly he drew back, ripping her throat out, he then tossed her corpse to the ground, he was done with her. Madeline watching all of this in horror tried to draw back away from him but he was there once again before her and kneeling down, caressed her cheek. _

_"Come...my dear... you don't want to be late for the banquet..."_

_**Goliath Departs/Exorcism**_

The three of them awoke late in the morning, and Goliath had sad news to give, his time on the surface above was limited and he had to once more return to the core of the planet. Livian had expected this but hoped against hope he could stay, with Goliath at their back they could simply walk across the sea and crush the City of Death and its foul denizens.

As the Titan prepared to return to the planet's core he told them to stand back to let the earth receive him. As he did this Livian felt bad that she had never thanked the Titan for everything he had done for them. Stepping forward, Livian shouted up at him, "If we had but more time!"

Kneeling down before Livian, the Titan's granite features seemed to turn into a smile as he belied his enormous size and tapped Livian on his shoulder lightly.

The Titan of the Earth, Goliath rumbled "Time is of no importance, life is."

As Goliath began to return to the earth Shield ripped his helmet off with one arm and stepping back drew his solar sword in a flourishing sweep, he brought the hilt of the great sword to his chin in a true Paladin's salute. He meant it with all his heart.

Shield, Livian and Booster spent the rest of the day trekking west across the outskirts of Moon Wood, until they came upon the fields that lead to Santa Rosa. It was approaching nightfall when the party strode into the small town. The rain was pouring down in droves and villages rushed back to their homes to get out of the rain.

Shield noted the garrison on the hill in the distance and was ready for a fight, but of the guards there was no sign. Most of them were probably in the garrison, waiting out the rain and bad weather to end, weather that had plagued the lands for over two weeks. Ever since Santa Andrea was destroyed and its inhabitants butchered by Vampires.

As the party strode down the one street of the town, the rain made the ground beneath them wet and muddy. Suddenly Shield sensed the taint of evil before them and rushing forward found a young woman writhing around on the ground in the mud. A burly middle aged man stood over her, trying to hold her down and calm her but Shield knew it would do no good; she was possessed by a Demon.

The middle aged man looked up at the Paladin in the rain and cried to him "Please, it's my daughter; I don't know what to do, please can someone help her!"

Livian and Booster caught up to Shield in time to find him kneeling down next to the writhing young woman, she was spitting curses in a horrid voice not of her own. Booster shook his head looking lost and Livian cried to Shield, "Can't you do something!?"

The Paladin placed his mailed hand on the young woman's forehead and at once she was rigid and still. Her eyes, red and possessed, glared up at Shield in hatred and fury.

"She's being possessed by a creature of evil," Shield stated and continued, "A Demon that wants out."

"You know... you know what's wrong with my daughter, wont you help her!?" The burly man cried.

"She could die," Shield replied before taking a vial of holy water and pouring its contents over her. Smoke billowed out from her face and body as the holy water appeared to burn her, but as the smoke cleared no wounds could be seen over her.

"That will make her ready," Shield said and with one mailed hand placed on her stomach and the other gauntleted one he thrust in the woman's face. A white glare emanated from Shield's cross slit visor and Livan knew his eye's would be burning with holy fire as he began to recite a holy ritual.

"Into the light I command thee..."

The young woman struggled and thrashed about –

"Into the light I command thee!"

Shield was roaring his command now and the woman looked as though she would tear herself apart in her agony.

The symbol of Helm on Shield's gauntlet burned to life as the possessed woman screamed and tried to look away but could not tear her gaze away from the symbol of the Vigilant One.

"See the burning symbol of the Vigilant One and be gone servant of darkness, I cast you out Demon!" Shield roared and continued reciting it, "I cast you out! I cast you out! Into the light!" Shield roared.

The woman gasped and the Demonic spirit burst out of her mouth and was sucked into Shield's blessed plate gauntlet. Shield then drew another vial of holy water and smashed it over the gauntlet; black smoke and darkness billowed out of the gauntlet and evaporated. The Demon had been destroyed.

The young woman lay unconscious on the ground, physically and mentally exhausted from her ordeal. Shield lifted her up into his arms, out of the mud, and turned to the burly middle aged man.

"She needs rest, but she'll live." he said.

Livian was astounded but silently whispered a prayer to the Seldarine. Booster looked obviously relieved but his eye's kept darting around the town, and he kept fingering his knife. Night had now fallen and the rain was really pouring down.

It almost looked like there might be a flood, and the burly man gazed at the three before speaking, "I own the inn of this town and my daughter lives there as well. You saved my daughter's life! In return I offer you free lodgings for as long as you like!"

The party stared at one another for a moment then had to excuse themselves as they spoke of their plans.

"Shield, you take that young woman back to the inn, the two of us will find my airship," Booster said and then continued, "Livian will come and get you once we have it prepared."

"How long will that be?" Shield asked, already he didn't like this plan.

"A few hours... at best," Booster replied.

Suddenly Livian grasped Shield by the arm and tried to move him back in the direction of the inn before giving up and speaking into the side of his helmet, "Shield, she'll freeze to death out here, now take her to the inn!"

Shield stared at Livian hard for a long moment, and then he followed the innkeeper through the street towards the inn. Livian followed Booster as he led her to the outskirts of the town and into the forest that concealed the airship.

_**The Other Sister**_

As Shield and the innkeeper entered the inn, the burly man told Shield to place her in a bed upstairs and then walked over to the bar. As Shield stalked through the inn, the young woman in his arms, patrons stared at him.

These were the hardy locals of the area; they were mostly all lumberjacks, millers or farmers. As Shield strode up the steps to the second floor, his gaze fell on one of the mercenary guards sitting at a table at the far corner of the inn. The guard recognised him at once but kept his calm and just stared back, his hand resting on the hilt of his long sword.

Their gazes locked for a moment and it meant death was near for one of them; then Shield continued up the stairs to the second floor of the inn. He placed the beautiful young woman on a bed in a vacant room and as he turned to leave, he felt it.

_Undeath, Vampire,_

As Shield whirled around a vampire had jumped down from the large ceiling, a twisted smile on her lips as she cocked her head and stared at Shield. In life the vampire had been a beautiful Elf hybrid of some kind and Shield suddenly realised she looked a lot like Livian, other than her deathly pallor.

Shield now realised what was going on with the inn keeper's daughter, the Vampires were channelling the power of Necromancy to present an image of one of their own to him. If he cut down the illusion it would only destroy her image in this room. This was also how the Vampires communicated with the corrupt garrison of Santa Rosa.

The vampire must have known what Shield was thinking as she slowly hovered across the floor of the room, directly in front of Shield. As Shield towered over her, she draped her arms across his shoulders and lifting her face to the side of his helmet whispered to him –

"Armand knows you're coming... He tells me you both go way back..."

Shield's eye twitched in anger as he very much wanted to kill her but knew he couldn't. The Vampire placed both her hands on his helmet and whispered to him "I know... what you are... underneath it all... Tell Livian to stay away... unless you want another innocent death on your conscience... I'm her sister..," Shield cut her off by grabbing her ethereal form by the throat and lifting her into the air, growled –

"Livian's sister is gone; you're nothing but the shadow of a memory."

The Vampires' face twisted in rage as Shield's blessed gauntlet began to burn her, with a shrill cry her image disappeared. Suddenly the inn keeper's daughter awoke and cried out, "Don't let them possess me again, please!"

The sting of injustice ate away at Shield and gripping her by the shoulders he made his pledge, "They'll be dead before the next dawn, I swear to Helm."

_**Just Law**_

As the Paladin strode back down the staircase, the guard was still gazing at him from his table in the far corner. The rest of the patrons in the inn were staring at the two as well. Shield thought about just walking over and killing the corrupt mercenary, the symbol of Torm he wore on his tabard burned Shield up inside.

Shield's thoughts however were interrupted when the innkeeper waved him over from the bar and called out to him, "Here's to the hero that saved my daughter!" He shouted and raised his mug of ale, then gulped it down.

Shield strode over to the bar next to the innkeeper but did not sit down; he had to warn the innkeeper that there could be violence. Suddenly he saw a poster on the wall behind the bar depicting a rough description of himself. Below the picture it stated:

_'Paladin, Vigilante, Wanted Dead or Alive.'_

"So what will it be Paladin? Everything is on the house!" The innkeeper said.

Suddenly the mercenary guard stood up from his table in the corner and strode over to the bar and shouted "Anyone who serves or helps this outlaw will deal with me!"

The innkeeper stood away from the counter, his hands held up, "I don't want any trouble with you or your men, and it's just that the Paladin saved my daughter's life..."

Suddenly Shield's arm shot out and grabbed the mercenaries' chain coat by the shoulder and slammed him face first into the bar, breaking his nose and knocking him senseless. The rest of the patrons backed away from the bar now and the innkeeper cried –

"Please! I don't want any killing in my inn!"

Shield ripped the symbol of Torm from the mercenaries' tabard and hefted him into the air with one arm and screamed "He is not a servant of Torm!"

He shook the senseless mercenary in the air then pointed to the rest of the patrons of the inn with Justicar, which had suddenly made its way into his hand.

He pointed at them with Justicar and roared, "All of you don't have to live under their oppressive rule, and they are not just law!"

Shield stared at the Innkeeper hard then, for a moment, then, striding through the speechless crowd of the inn, tossed the mercenary out into the rain.

Outside, the mercenary finally came to his senses to realise his sword had been removed from his scabbard, screaming and cursing for at least a minute he then strode off through the rain towards the garrison on the hill. Inside the inn, Shield handed to mercenaries' long sword to one of the tavern patrons and shouted at them once again, "If you won't fight for yourselves, who will?!"

The people of the inn remained silent as Shield strode back to the bar. A few of the townsfolk now gathered around Shield and the innkeeper spoke –

"You think we like the way they rule our lives? We are just farmers, millers and a few lumberjacks...-"

Shield cut him off and growled, "You're men aren't you? Sooner or later you will realise there are worse things that can gnaw at a man than dying."

_**Just Desserts**_

Elsewhere...

Livian followed Booster as they found the clearing with the airship, half an hour's journey into Moon Wood. They hid in the brush and watched as a group of mercenaries sat under one of its giant metal wings for shelter from the rain. It looked more trashed than the last time he had seen it, when Janzen was still alive.

Booster cursed, the mercenaries must want to break it down and sell its parts. Suddenly Booster noticed the two mercenaries that had killed Janzen and tried to kill him- Jop and Curl, he could never forget their faces.

Booster tapped Livian on the shoulder and pointed to two cruel looking men and whispered to her, "Those are the two that killed my partner, killed Janzen..."

Livian tied her bandanna around her head, concealing her eyes and walked into the clearing, bow drawn. Booster cursed and followed her.

The four mercenaries noticed them at once, and quickly went for their crossbows, to their horror the woman archer was lightning fast and every time one of them grasped a bow gun he would receive an arrow in his hand. The four of them cursed and swore, then drawing their short swords they began to spread out.

Booster sprinted across the clearing and jumping onto the opposite wing of his airship, grasped his fire stick, it was still there.

"The little bastard's came back, an' with a Faerie from tha' forest as well," Curl swore.

"Are you the one that killed his friend?" Livian asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Nah, that was Jop, but I laughed as the little basted squealed an' spilled his guts-..."

Curl never finished. As quick as anyone could blink, Livian fired an arrow that pierced Curl's throat and he gurgled and dropped to the ground dead.

"Did it sound anything like that?" Livian finished. The other two mercenaries that weren't involved in the original incident tried to rush Livian, but she trained her bow on them and they quickly stopped and backed off.

As Booster knelt on the wing of his airship, preparing his boom stick, Jop suddenly jumped up onto the wing in front of him, his short sword in hand and his jowls slavering -

"I'm gonna make a nice fillet outa' you my-..."

He never finished as Booster lighted the fuse on his fire stick and an explosion shot forth from the barrel hitting Jop squarely in the chest and sending him flying backwards. He landed on the ground, dying; his chest was a bloody mess with his organs and bones exposed. Booster yelled at the dying psychopath then, he had never been so angry in his life, except when Janzen had been murdered.

"Now you know what it's like! You think you can just go around killing folk, well you can't! Janzen never did a damn thing wrong, he never hurt anyone!"

Tears streamed down Booster's face now as the monster that had killed his best friend sagged onto his side and died. The other two mercenaries decided to run and bolted from the clearing, Livian let them go.

"I... I've never killed anyone before... I hoped I never would," Booster finally said as he sat on the edge of the wing of his airship, fire stick in hand.

"I've never really killed anyone before either..," Livian said finally, she felt no gratification and even though they deserved it she still felt bad.

She suddenly wondered how many men Shield had killed in his lifetime, she was suddenly scared of the possibility that it no longer affected him. If it didn't affect him then what did that make him, a monster? Finally she said a prayer to the Seldarine. After long moments, Booster got up and looked his airship over, "I'll have this ship ready by tomorrow...it's too dark to go back now, and more mercenaries could be about. We will have to pick up Shield tomorrow."

"Then we will wait," Livian said as she kept a silent vigil through the night.

_**The Stand**_

Eventually Shield grew tired of waiting in the inn for Livian and Booster to come back, but he could not go out and search for them either for he had no idea where inside Moon Wood they were. Inside the inn he listened to angry villagers talk about revolting, they were hardy folk, tall and burly and they lived off of the land.

He knew there would be hell to pay come the morning, when the garrison's troops came looking for him, and if these villagers were willing to fight... Shield would lead them. Of course he could just sneak out into the darkness of the night and escape now, leaving the villagers to the guards' wrath, but for Shield that was never an option. Throughout his entire life as a Paladin the decision had always been the same one for Shield. Eventually the innkeeper gave him the key to a room upstairs and he climbed the staircase once more and went to his room to sleep.

By midday Livian and Booster still hadn't returned; Shield stood in the middle of the dirt road along the single street of Santa Rosa, fully armoured and equipped, his great sword drawn and held at the ready. In the distance, on a hill loomed the garrison. Shield had been waiting for their retaliation since dawn. Shield saw no sign of any of the villagers either and realised they must be hiding in their dwellings. Finally, in the distance, Shield saw an officer on horseback lead row upon row of men out of the garrison and was marching them in his direction, Shield counted one hundred mercenaries.

They all wore chain mail coats with surcoats over them; they no longer bothered to display any righteous symbols on their tabards. They were mercenaries and carried a mixed range of medieval weapons and shields of different sizes. As they came closer, Shield realised the officer on the warhorse must be the corrupt sheriff of Santa Rosa. The sheriff stopped his men just outside of the village and as he urged his horse towards Shield, two warriors stepped out of the mercenaries' ranks and strode alongside the sheriff. Shield cursed as he sensed the strong evil presence from them.

_Cambions - Devil men._

The sheriff rode a magnificent warhorse and carried a lance, which he pointed at Shield and yelled-

"The dark ones told me all about you Paladin, I've had to make special arrangements for you, Furon! Jaran! Draw steel and have at it!"

With that the sheriff rode back to a safe distance and the two Cambions approached Shield. They were large and heavily muscled, their skin was ashen grey and their eyes and hair burned red with Devilish fire. Shield noted they wore armour made from the husk of an umber hulk, the material made them fast and afforded heavy protection.

Both carried large tower shields and large one handed swords that were purposely unbalanced to be heavier on the end of the blade for a more powerful slash. They were big, but at 6'8, Shield was still bigger. Shield stood ready in a ranged fighting stance, he widened his stance and lowered his knees, his Solar Sword was held out to the side on a right angle and he clasped the handle with both of his hands.

Furon pointed his blade at Shield and spoke, smoke billowed from his mouth, "I could have waited centuries for this... finally, the Shield in the flesh..."

Jaron continued, "Finally we will find out just what the hell you really are, underneath it all-"

Shield didn't wait for them to finish gloating and charging at Jaron, swung the flat of his enormous blade around in a huge two handed swipe that smashed into Jaron's tower shield and sent him flying back through the air and crashing to the ground a few meters away. Shield then swung at Furon, who back stepped to keep out of his range as Jaron abandoned his tower shield, which lay on the ground and quickly rolled to the side.

He jumped back to his feet just as Shield swung another massive swipe cleaving off his front hairs and thrust his heavy one handed sword under Shield's guard and towards his chest. Shield expertly spun around Jaron's back at point blank range and towering over him, brought the pommel of his Solar Sword crashing down onto the top of Jaron's skull.

If Jaron had been a normal man he would have been dead, but as a Cambion, this only stunned him and Shield had to swing and thrust at Furon again to keep him at bay. In the split second it took Shield to turn back around, the glazed look passed from Jaron's eyes as he knelt on the ground and watched as the enormous blade came around again. This time Shield's swing took Jaron's head clean off and the smouldering body collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Furon roared as his partner of two centuries fell to Paladin. Furon stared at the enormous blade of the Solar Sword that burned with holy fire, then his smoldering gaze returned to Shield and he knew the Paladin was as deadly as they said.

"Is this how you want it to end?" Shield snarled at Furon and even as he said it cursed, he couldn't let the murderous Devil-Man leave alive, and he didn't have to as Furon roared at him with his smouldering voice, "It has to!"

Furon charged at Shield, holding his tower shield close and tight to his chest unlike Jaron, to keep Shield from swatting him. In return, Shield switched to a striking stance, holding his great sword high in the air over his head, and his knees bent and legs wide to brace himself.

Furon slammed into Shield's blade with his tower shield and with his other arm tried to bring his blade around to stab Shield in the side, Shield reacted by slamming back into the tower shield with his shoulder and bringing his blade down to block his side. The blades clashed and Shield counter attacked by swinging his great sword around at point blank range, slinging Furon off to the side and off balance.

Shield was on the offensive now and Furon barely dodged the first two strikes before the third smashed his sword out of his hand and sent him through the window of the Inn. He landed on his back, weapon less as Shield stood over him in the window, his blade poised and ready to finish him.

Suddenly from afar the sheriff fired an armour piercing crossbow bolt that whizzed through the air and struck Shield in the thigh, Shield half turned towards the Sheriff, lowering his blade in complete surprise and Furon capitalised on the situation by launching his legs out at Shield's wounded thigh, dropping him to one knee, then wrapping his muscular arm around Shield's neck, dragged him down and rolled on top of him.

Suddenly the middle aged burly man who owned the inn rushed forth with a large two handed maul and swinging it around, smashed it into the side of Furon's head, sending him sprawling. Shield ripped the arrow from his mail armoured thigh and staggered once before returning to his feet and grimaced at the Innkeeper, "Thank you."

"We saw you fighting out there Paladin and we know we're not much but by hell we'll fight with you!" the Innkeeper cried.

Furon crawled out of the doorway of the inn and picking up his sword ran in the direction of the sheriff. As Shield and the innkeeper strode out of the inn, other villages, burly, hardy men strode forth from their homes carrying axes, rusted swords, clubs and second rate weapons of all sorts.

There were enough villagers to make it a fight but, Shield knew they would be cut to pieces by trained mercenaries. Suddenly the sheriff, seeing the locals revolting against him seemed to want to parley and trotting halfway up the street waved Shield over to him. Shield bade the villagers to wait as he strode over to the corrupt sheriff, who carried the lance and the concealed bow gun.

"By Banes blood, now you're starting some kind of revolution against me!?" the sheriff swore at Shield.

"It need not come to that, defeat me in single combat and the villagers will be your slaves once more" Shield growled at him.

The sheriff was a skilled warrior and horseman and he wasn't going to see his small fiefdom be brought down by this upstart Paladin.

The sheriff swore "Bane's blood, when you want something done right, you always have to end up doing it yourself!"

Shield drew back into a fighting stance and the sheriff galloped away, then turned around and galloped back at him, his horse at full speed, and his lance raised high in the air, ready to strike.

As the two clashed, Shield stepped to the side just at the right time and sweeping his blade up high, knocked the lance from the sheriff's grip. The sheriff cursed and swore to Bane once more, before drawing his bow gun and firing upon Shield, this time Shield cut the bolt out of mid air.

Now the sheriff was at the end of his tether and decided he would have every one of the villages slaughtered just to kill this Paladin. He was in the process of turning his horse around to gallop back to his mercenaries when Shield hefted his fallen lance and threw it straight at him. It impaled him through the chest and his horse reared up as he fell down to the ground, dead. He would reign as a tyrant no more.

Shield grasped the girdle of the magnificent warhorse and it brought back memories of his old horse. Horses had noble spirits they said, and were often a Paladin's best friend. The horse was large and proud, and as Shield rested his helmeted head against its muzzle he murmured.

_"Gallant Beast"_

Shield galloped back to the army of villagers on his new warhorse and as he reared up in front of them they roared and cheered. By now the mercenary army had figured out what had happened and now had a new leader; Furon.

As they charged through the street towards the villagers, Shield on the other side reared up once more on his large warhorse and pointing his Solar Sword at the army of mercenaries, roared a battle cry to Helm and galloped forth.

The Villagers followed his example, and in their jumbled ranks charged behind Shield. As the army of mercenaries began to close in on the villagers, what seemed like a miracle happened. The airship, piloted by Booster and with Livian on board, swooped down low, across the mercenary army. The roar of the engines and the huge gush of wind knocked many of the mercenaries from their feet and disorientated others, because of this the villagers lead by Shield over ran them and the battle was short and brutal.

Shield galloped through the lines of mercenaries, taking them apart with his great sword, searching for Furon.

Furon seemed to know the battle was lost already and had ran in the opposite direction, Shield galloped after him and running him down lopped off his sword arm, and then leaping from his warhorse, beheaded the Cambion in full stride.

As Shield turned back to the battle behind him, he saw villagers taking out years of repression and suffering on the fallen mercenaries. Others were run down, stabbed and clubbed repeatedly to death, it was over. Shield saw men killing men, running them down and slaughtering them and time seemed to slow down for Shield as he watched, even though it was what had to be done, Shield still felt the tightness in his heart, even after all these years, all the death he had seen, he still felt it.

Shield told the innkeeper later on that there were more garrisons, more mercenaries; and that he and his people should gather what they could and head for the Citadel of the Mithral Fist, and that the Citadel would take them in. The Innkeeper in return promised he would do that and couldn't thank Shield enough.

Shield just stared at the corpses of the dead mercenaries, even though they deserved their end he still felt it, he always had. After a long moment, without saying a word, Shield strode away from the villagers and towards the airship that had landed in the fields some distance away. He had left his warhorse behind, where he was going was no place for the Gallant Beast.

_**Airship**_

As Shield strode over to the airship, Livian and Booster came forth the greet him. Booster held back but Livian rushed forth and grabbing his arm, pointed at the airship and cried, "Isn't it just incredible?"

_It's the most amazing thing I've seen in my life._

Without saying anything, Shield shrugged Livian off and climbing up the ladder stepped on board the deck of the airship.

_How do I tell her I have to kill the creature that was once her sister, she won't understand... nobody ever does..._

Booster was a spry gnome and climbing a rope that lead directly to the deck where the controls of the airship were located, yelled at Shield –

"Good to see ya' still in the land of the living, I was thinking of flying this ship this hell outa' this hellish land-..."

Booster was cut off as Livian who had followed directly behind Shield, grabbed his arm again and yelled at him, "Why do you always have to be this way!?"

Shield didn't blame her for being upset, but she wouldn't understand... nobody could. Shield kept on walking but Livian forced herself in front of him and cried "Why do you always shut everyone around you out, why! Why do you always wear that heavy armour? To hide from what you are? You are a good man!"

Shield was angry now, he didn't ask for this and he didn't see it coming, grasping the ledge he growled then whipped around and roared "I am but half a man! The result of rape and murder! I am not what you think I am! I was charged with this duty because the Holy Orders needed a monster to destroy monsters, for the sake of mankind!"

Shield turned on Livian now and striding towards her, ground out the next few words with his teeth, "What was your sister, is now a Vampire, and I will have to destroy her as well, for all the lives she has taken since being cursed by evil!"

Livian collapsed to the deck of the airship. She was told her sister had died bravely... but now a creature of Undeath? She frantically grasped at straws and cried, "It wasn't her fault!"

Shield screamed in frustration "I know! But she has killed to sustain her unholy existence and will kill again!"

"There must be a way to save her!" Livian tried again, but Shield growled and spoke as if he had heard those words a million times,

"There is no hope for your sister, Livian, her only salvation lays through holy fire and steel, this is what I do, this is my life!" Shield finished then turned to Booster and growled "You know we can't escape the barrier."

Booster muttered.

_Figures..._

He then pulled down on a lever and the airship suddenly roared to life as the engines on the wings burned. A Halruuan blimp was attached by cables above the deck and the airship shot up into the air vertically, then it blasted off into the distance. It was past midday, they had to reach the City of Death before midnight.

A few hours later Shield approached Livian, who seemed busy gazing over the side of the deck at the sky and the lands below.

"I don't blame you for not understanding Livian, nobody ever does," he said, his voice as clear as he could get it.

Livian turned around to Shield to reveal tears in her eyes and spoke "But I do understand... it's like what someone once told me, "You never realise how precious life is until you lose someone... it must be hard to always have to make the hard decisions, Shield, the right decisions."

Shield said nothing as they both stared out at the sky and what lay before them.

_**Groldar's Choice**_

_Groldar's dwelling, two weeks ago..._

_Groldar stood on a cliff, high up past his dwelling, gazing down upon the lands below. He thought about his life and the events that had lead to where he was now. Before he had been 'drafted' by the Black Avenger across to the lands beneath the barrier, he had been the champion of the Minotaur grand arena for 13 years. Years ago he would have spoken of it with pride and smashed the face in of anyone that dared to insult or dishonour him or his title. Now he saw the endless fighting, the pointless bloodshed, he thought of his kin he had slain to keep his hollow title. The Minotaur's had strayed from the path of Sargonnas, his teaching of honour had been warped and twisted to the point where his people were now nothing more than bullies preying on the races they deemed as 'inferior'. _

_Groldar then thought of all the battles he had fought, all the lives he had taken beneath the barrier. He was not evil or cruel, and had never slain a man who could not fight back. But looking back over the years he realised he was proud and uncaring, all his life he had fought everyone and everything to prove he was the best, the greatest warrior beneath the barrier. He never cared for the causes he fought for, though he would never side with the likes of cowards such as the Drow or unnatural abominations like the Undead. _

_He had held the other races - Humans, Elves, Dwarves and the like with contempt as well though. Then something happened, he met Shield. _

_Shield was a man of honour albeit an oddball, but he fought injustice nonetheless, he fought because he cared. In all the time Groldar had been fighting beneath the barrier, he cared only for his vain pride, Shield was selfless, and he fought for others. _

_Though Groldar had respected Shield, something always irked him about the Paladin as well, Galdar had thought of Shield as his warrior equal but over time realised it was the Human half of Shield that annoyed Galdar and for a long time he couldn't figure out why. _

_Eventually it was Humans in general, Galdar thought. Looking back now, maybe he had been wrong about them. They led such short lives and yet they never stopped fighting, they never quit, no matter the odds. Throw them into the harshest conditions and they would keep going, keep living, and for what? What was it that drove them? _

_Shield faced impossible odds; he faced evil at a million to one odds, and kept on fighting no matter what. Looking back maybe that was what broke Groldar's heart when he thought of Shield, fighting to the end. Finally, grasping his enormous great sword, its blade burning red with the flame of Sargonnas, Groldar thrust the sword into the rock face. _

_He didn't want it, he didn't need it anymore. Groldar was no longer a young Minotaur, he had seen over a century of life and was a part of a race that saw perhaps 250 years at best. For a week now he had heard the call of Sargonnas, calling him back to his home world and now Groldar had a choice, to return to Krynn, to his people that deemed anyone not of Minotaur blood inferior or to stay and see things through the end. _

_He could feel the evil barriers grip over the land was diminishing; the Black Avenger's time was coming to an end. Groldar would give anything for a shot at that evil bastard, he thought._

_Suddenly Groldar felt it, the world around him disappeared and before him stood an enormous giant of a Minotaur, his fur was black and his kilt was of the finest make. Sargonnas stood before him and he now had a choice to make._  
_**The Magnificent Flight**_

The sun was slowly setting as the airship flew across the Sea of Death, the perpetual gloom and gothic spires of the City of Death loomed in the distance. Across the sea the sky was tinted orange and the colour reflected off the waves.

Shield stood next to Booster who was at the controls, piloting the ship and started to speak,

"You know we probably aren't coming back..." He stated; his voice hoarse.

Booster looked up at Shield for a moment, before replying - "You know why I built this airship in the first place? It was for the gold... It was Janzen that wanted to explore, wanted to see the world... I just wanted to get rich... that's the story of my life."

Looking forward at the cursed city they were approaching, Booster spoke again "I am going to see this thing through to the end with you Paladin, if the girl's alive, then by all the gods in all the hells, we will get her the hell out of there."

Shield gave booster as solemn a nod as any he had ever given anyone, Booster had sworn his oath. He then walked across to the front of the deck to where Livian stood.

Neither of them had anything to say as the airship began its final decent towards the City of Death.

_The 'banquet' had been going on at Count Armand's mansion/cathedral for almost a day now. Vampires from the different noble clans all over the city had been invited to participate in the celebration and watch Armand's mysterious grand ritual. The unworldly music that Armand played on the cathedral's organ and the choir of souls could be heard all throughout the City of Death, and the main chamber was now full of Vampires. _

_Valeria's body had been sprawled out on a table and sucked completely dry by several Vampires and others had gorged themselves on summoned creatures and familiars. Due to their nemesis, their normal food supply had run dry._

_A huge banquet's worth of food had been summoned up, but it was only for show and the only one who ate any of its food was Madeline, who forced herself to eat after being starved for a day. She had been dressed up in a small exquisite dress and as she ate she noticed the Vampires watched her intently, it was something they were loathe admitting that they could never experience in their cursed existences. _

_Children that had been turned into Vampires and who could never grow up surrounded her, they were psychic and as well as spurting non coherent nonsense, they read her mind. _

_"She still hopes against hope that the Paladin lives, that he will come for her," hissed one of them. _

_The other guests turned to Armand who seemed ill concerned, and continued to play the organ as the mass of the dead sung their unworldly tune. Seeing this, the other Vampires went back to enjoying themselves with cruel grins on their faces that exposed their fangs._

_Finally Madeline knocked over a table of exquisite food and pushing away from the child Vampires cried out, "He will come for me!"_

The airship sped through the air, entering the City of Death's airspace. For one thousand years the ruined city had been cursed with a shroud of perpetual darkness that covered the sky over it. In the city it was always dark, always night. With Booster piloting the airship they sped past the tower of High Sorcery and a Mage standing on the balcony watched in utter amazement at them.

The airship sped past the tall buildings and spires of the city and the Undead were starting to awaken to its presence. Evil Undead Mages on spires blasted negative energy blasts at them as they shot past and Booster manoeuvred the airship expertly, dodging what was shot at them.

Booster yelled out to Shield and Livian, "Where the hell are we going!?"

Shield knew of all the Vampire clans bases of power in the city and pointed his arm out and shouted, "That way!"

Booster weaved the airship around two enormous Bone Golems that stood as high as some of the spires and tried to swat at them.

"Hold on!" Booster yelled as he pulled a lever and a compartment on the hull of the airship opened up and dropped explosive barrels that hit an arch way connecting two large building and exploded, destroying the buildings.

The Undead were out wandering the streets in droves now, and as buildings and spires collapsed from the explosive barrels, fire spread through the streets burning them to ash. They were coming upon Count Armand's domain now and Booster flew the airship low just above a group of joined buildings.

Behind them, a wave of fire washed through the street, burning everything, but up ahead countless swarms of Undead were wandering the street. Dark magic users and Clerics blasted waves of evil energy at them and a wave seared past one of the airship's wings causing a large scorch mark.

"I'll need to save the rest of the explosives if we're going to be flying outa' here, if you survive whatever the hells in that cathedral!" Booster yelled and pointed at Armand's base of power that loomed ahead of them in the distance.

Livian had covered her eyes with her bandanna and was firing her arrows into the hordes of Undead, her arrows had been blessed by the Elven gods and the Undead burned as they struck, but it was not enough.

_The Vampires heard the explosions that rocked the city and glanced around nervously._

Shield placed one plated boot on the rail of the airship and looked as though he was about to jump off. Booster, noticing this, yelled out at him "Are you insane!?"

Shield grasped the ledge and roared back at Booster "Fly behind me and cover our back with those explosive barrels!"

Looking at Livian for an instant he noticed she was about to say something but then looked away, when she looked back, Shield was already gone; he had leaped off the airship.

_Hearing the explosions some of the Vampires yelled at Armand, who was ill concerned and playing the organ._

Shield leaped from the airship and landed on the rooftop of a joining of buildings. As he hit the ancient tiles of the roof they smashed beneath his plated boots. He bolted across the rooftops then, drawing his enormous great sword in the process, and when the rooftops ended and the street and hordes of Undead lay before him, he leaped off the roof top and brought his blade down, cleaving right through an Undead magic user who burned to ash.

The line of arcane casters was shooting at the airship that had wheeled around and was speeding through the air coming up behind Shield. Shield took the group completely by surprise and hacked and slashed through them all, burning them to ashes and never stopping as he ran towards the cathedral.

As Shield ran through the street, hordes of Ghouls and Zombies surrounded him, he hacked and slashed through them never stopping. Eventually they became too many and began to latch on to him. Shield kept going, kept dragging himself along and swinging his great sword out around himself, destroying the Undead as countless more jumped onto him, trying to stop him.

Shield would not give in and roaring to Helm to grant him strength, burst to his feet, a wave of holy energy burst from him, destroying the Ghouls and Zombies that clung to him as he invoked Turn Undead.

He kept on running, the cathedral coming up in the distance as he hacked and slashed his way through the Zombies and Ghouls.

_"Enough!" cried a Vampire who then grabbed a knife from the table and lunged at Madeline. Defying the laws of gravity, Armand glided backwards them, his aura of evil energy knocking most of the Vampires from their feet and sending the long tables of exquisite food flying. Grabbing the Vampire who lunged at Madeline, Armand blasted him with an Infernal blast and it incinerated the guest. _

_Turning to the other guests, Armand then spoke, his voice unworldly. "He will come... and he will fight... and he will die."_

The airship was speeding behind Shield and catching up to him fast, Booster yanked down hard on the lever and dropped another explosive barrel and it hit the street and exploded, the wave of fire consuming the Undead behind Shield and coming up upon him fast.

Shield reached the large ornate old gates of the Cathedral and rammed right into the double gates with his shoulders, knocking them off their hinges. He realised there were no guards outside and as he turned around a huge wave of fire burned through the street, incinerating all of the Zombies and Ghouls behind him.

The airship finally reached the outside of the cathedral and the Halruuan blimp was once again deployed to allow it to hover in the air. A rope was thrown down and Livian nimbly climbed down to the ground below; her bow slung over her shoulder.

As she landed on the ground, she noticed Shield was still alive, watching her through the cross-slit on the visor of his helmet, his enormous blade lowered and held in only one hand. Smoke and mist billowed out all around them.

Nothing but ashes and the remains of charred corpses remained in the street behind them.

"I'll keep to this area!" Booster shouted down to them as the metal wings extended and the blimp deflated and retracted once more. The airship soared off into the sky.

_**Retrospection**_

Staring up at the enormous cathedral that loomed before him, Shield flung open the huge double doors. The song - the requiem, was even louder now, along with the tune of the cathedral's organ.

As Shield and Livian strode through the doorway they came into a large chamber with a stairwell at the end of it. At each end was another huge set of double doors, there was two different ways to go. Standing in the middle of the large chamber, Shield rechecked his equipment again and then stared up at the ceiling.

The worn image that covered the ceiling depicted a cathedral bathed in sunlight and a glorious city surrounding it. Scriptures were carved around the edges of the image. This was it... they both realised, it ended tonight.

Suddenly Livian grasped Shield's hand and cried, "Shield..."

Shield drew away from her and spoke, his voice could never sound anything but harsh, "I know Livian..."

Slowly Livian placed her hand on the side of his helmet and drew him back around to face her as they stared at one another; slowly she drew the helmet from his face and then embraced him in a hug. Shield had never been this close to a woman in all the years of his life and finally let go and embraced her back.

Staring up into his strong and noble face she no longer saw the jaded blood that scarred Shield, and drawing his brown hair off of his face, caressed his strong jaw and buried her face in his neck and mane of thick brown hair, trying to hide the tears that flowed from her eyes. Shield's vision started to blur and he closed his eyes, when he opened them again he could finally see what Madeline had shown Livian.

_The girl stood, waiting in the church for her father. Priests stood by her, patiently waiting for Duke Barondorba to arrive. She walked around the Church of Light, staring at all the statues of gods and heroes in wonder. Light shone through the large windows on the walls of the church filling everyone with warmth, it was the perfect day. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky._

_Suddenly the large double doors of the church began to open and looking back at the priests in excitement, they smiled and bade her go. As the large double doors swung open, light shone through and the old Duke Barondorba came forth, the girl rushed forth and embraced him, and with tears in his eye's he embraced her back._

_He would take her to her new home._

The vision shifted and Shield saw everything. Duke Barondorba had been a selfish and greedy man who was part of a secret society of nobles in Tethyr, who knew of the City of Death and the powers of Necromancy. The city was a wellspring of the dark evil of Necromany itself and they knew how to draw upon its Necromantic energies to enhance every aspect of their lives. They became incredibly rich and powerful in Tethyr.

Despite his connections to Necromancy, the duke had an innocent daughter who he loved very much. Then one day... on that day when Shield had been six years old, there had been a carriage accident and she had died while he had survived. Devastated, he had thought the gods of light had punished him for his evil ways and turned to every church and priest trying to find some way to bring her back, but it was not to be and the duke spent years in a futile endeavour.

The years had changed him, and thinking of his lost daughter, he then spent vast amounts of his fortune helping the poor, he also turned in the rest of the covenant and while they were executed by the ruling monarchy, his life had been spared due to the vast amounts of good he had done with his fortune over the years since he lost his daughter.

The monarchy of Tethyr were never told of the City of Death though, and its vast amount of evil power. Finally, years later, he was approached by a sect of the church of Helm who told him they could bring his daughter back but under one terrible condition.

Thus, all those decades ago, during the most ancient and sacred of rituals, the priests had created a divine being in the form of the duke's lost daughter, Madeline. She was made from pure holy energy and shaped into a human being. Even bits and pieces of the original Madeline's memory were incorporated into her being and she seemed like a perfect copy in every way.

The sect had told Barondorba that he had ten years before she must be sent to perform the direst of missions, to destroy the City of Death. Shield was not shown the details on how she could accomplish this, but every fibre of her being was made from pure, holy energy that contained the knowledge and wisdom of the gods. And though she was made from it, it was not clear if she could wield it.

After the ten years were over the duke became ill and was close to death, Madeline was his successor, and when the Helmite sect came to collect her, he refused to hand his daughter over, he couldn't do it, he couldn't lose her again.

Even when the Clerics told him that he would be going to the Nine Hells if he did not honour his agreement, he still refused. But it was then that Madeline, a 10 year old girl had agreed to go.

_"I wanted to help father..."_

The words now had meaning. The Clerics had done their best to protect Madeline, but had perished in the hellish lands beneath the barrier in the north. It was then that Madeline had hidden herself away in Santa Andrea, before Armand's Vampires had found her again.

The Clerics had known why count Armand wanted Madeline, but had perished before they were able to tell anyone. Armand was a master of the dark power of Necromancy and had used his base of power, an ancient cathedral that housed a vast library full of books containing rituals that should never be known to anyone, to further increase his knowledge.

In the darkest of rituals, he wanted to undo Madeline's being and consume the pure energy she was made from. He would gain the knowledge and power of a god. He would become the closest thing to a god on the prime plane of existence. A new god of darkness situated in the world of mortals, and with no rules to govern his power or evil.

"It won't happen," Shield growled and drew away from Livian.

"Shield... I have to face my sister... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Madeline... I..." Livian trailed off.

"I know..." Was all that Shield said.

Livian slowly started moving away from Shield and towards the stairwell, while Shield just stood where he was, staring down at his helmet in his hand. Suddenly Livian darted back and embraced Shield in another hug, tears filled her eyes as her face drew closer to his, and she slid her arms over his shoulders and held his face.

Shield drew her back to arms length and finally spoke, "Just don't get killed... don't get killed... and don't miss the airship."

She nodded as Shield put his helmet on and they both parted ways, Shield strode up the stairs and through the left double door while Livian went through the right.

_**The Sisters Reunited **_

Livian stalked through the right wing of the cathedral. She held her bow at the ready at all times as she passed through rooms and chambers, across balconies. What was once a glorious cathedral had been defiled - the statues defiled - the skeletal remains of countless sacrifices and victims hung across the walls or were abandoned in dark corners.

Magnificent paintings and murals that covered the stone walls were old and worn, many defiled beyond recognition. Finally, she entered a chamber that once looked like it had been a grand library, and to her surprise many of the ancient tombs were still intact. It was then that her keen eyes caught a glimpse of a shadow moving across the ceiling, and her gaze darted to the far side of the chamber.

_Lirian?_

The twisted creature of Undeath that was once her twin sister knelt on top of a bookshelf, cruel looking kamas held in each of her hands. She wore a long black coat like all of Armand's Vampires and her features would be almost identical to Livian's if not for her deathly pallor and sinister expression.

"I told the Paladin to make you stay away!" Hissed Lirian, who jumped from shelf to shelf before gliding down to the ground, not far from Livian.

Livian's reflexes were quick and she wrapped her bandana around her eyes and held her bow, drawn on Lirian, the bowstring drawn right back, her arrow knocked and ready.

As Lirian cocked her head, staring at Livian with a wicked smile, Livian realised she couldn't do it.

"You replaced me Livian, you replaced me with that Paladin and that Gnome," Lirian hissed accusingly.

Livian trembled and cried, "I could never replace-...No! My sister is dead, you're just a monster that wears her skin!"

Lirian circled around Livian and smiling sweetly spoke in a voice Livian thought she would never hear again, Lirian's voice –

"If that is true then why can't you release your arrow? The Paladin lied to you Livian, it's what he's told everyone whose relatives he has murdered."

Livian quickly backed away from Lirian and cried, "That's not true! I told you not to leave the sanctuary but you went anyway and died!"

Lirian hooked one of her kamas onto Livian's bow and lowered it before speaking again in her sweet voice –

"Remember the terrible argument we had about me leaving the forest? About abandoning our training as Druids?"

Livian's eyes widened in shock as she cried out once more, "No... You can't know that!"

Lirian smiled sweetly and hooking Livian's bow with her other kama, spoke again, "The Paladin lied to you Livian, just as he lies to everyone. The truth is Armand has freed me from the pains of this world, just as he plans to use the girl to free everyone else!"

Livian was trembling now; her rebuttals were becoming feeble, "No... He couldn't... but you've killed! You've murdered people!"

Lirian drew even closer to Livian and rolling her eyes, replied, "A means to reach an end - the final ending to pain, to sorrow, Armand will accomplish this tonight. Don't fight against us, it's the Paladin who is truly evil, he plans to kill the girl, to ruin the ceremony!"

"No!" Livian cried and wrenched her bow back, now realising Lirian had trapped her.

Lirian's kamas that were latched to Livian's bow kept Livian from drawing back and Lirian kicked her sister in the chest, slamming her into a bookshelf. Livian's instincts and reflexes kicked in then and she wrenched her bow to the side, unhooking Lirian's kamas and nimbly darting around Lirian, hooked the string of her bow around Lirian's neck and tried to force her backwards to the ground.

As a Vampire, Lirian was far stronger than her sister and grasping the bow, flipped Livian over her head and slammed her back into the bookshelf. Livian hit the bookshelf again and landed on the ground dazed and disorientated.

Lirian then lifted Livian up; her unnatural strength belied her size.

"Now you will join us in Undeath," she hissed.

Livian was not finished however and reaching into her woodland tunic, nimbly drew forth a vial of holy water Shield had given her and smashed it across Lirian's face. Lirian dropped her sister and fell backwards hissing and wailing in pain as the holy water burned off her face revealing a hideous visage.

Dropping to the ground, Livian darted to the side and then jumped to her feet and swiftly darted away, all the while drawing another arrow and knocking it in the process. All she needed was one good shot.

Lirian whirled around, smoke billowing from her ruined face and she hissed at her, "We both know you don't have what it takes to kill your own sister!"

At the other end of the library corridor, Livian trained her bow on Lirian and cried out to her - "Where were you on the night of the Druidic graduation ceremony?"

Lirian's ruined face creased into what might have been a smug look as she hissed back at her sister, "I left earlier in the night like I promised I would, you know you can't kill your own sister!"

At the Vampires' response Livian suddenly realised the truth, Shield had never lied to her.

"My sister is dead," Livian finally realised as she shouted it out loud and released the bowstring. The arrow shot through the air straight and true but the creature of Undeath that had once been Lirian was prepared and drawing upon her Undead dexterity, launched herself through the air at a supernatural speed landing on top of a bookshelf on the other side of the library.

Livian fired arrow after arrow at the Vampire, who leapt from bookshelf to bookshelf, her kamas in each hand, quickly making up the distance between them. Lirian came down upon Livian, striking at her with her twin kamas, Livian in return had turned to using her blessed elven bow as a defensive tool and blocked the strikes as Lirian landed before her.

Lirian then went into a deadly dance of death with her kamas raining blow upon blow upon Livian, who again kept deflecting them with her bow, twisting it this way and that as to not allow Lirian the chance to latch onto it.

Livian couldn't keep it up forever however and during an opening, nimbly rolled backwards and sprung up and over a bookshelf and darted away as fast as she could, keeping to the shadows of the long rows of bookshelves.

Just as Livian did this, Lirian slashed through ancient tombs, shredding them, and hissed in anger and fustration. "You can't hide from me!" Lirian hissed.

Suddenly the bookshelves began to fall down all around her and she levitated directly up into the air to avoid one coming down on her, Livian had knocked one over causing a domino effect.

Livian already had an arrow knocked and ready on the other side of the room and fired as Lirian whirled around just in time for it to pierce her heart. Lirian screamed in agony as the arrow pierced her heart, and as the flames began to engulf her limbs, she dropped out of the air and slammed into the ground, smoke trailing behind her.

As Livian rushed towards the fallen Vampire, Lirian burst into flames on the floor as she writhed and thrashed about screaming curses. After the longest minute of Livian's life, Lirian was reduced to ash. It was over.

After many long moments, Livian finally said a prayer to the Seldarine, and crossing the room opened up the next door to reveal a small chamber with an altar in the centre and a balcony off to the side.

A light shone down upon the altar, even though there was no source in this defiled cathedral. From the altar the spirit of Livian's sister appeared before her.

With tears in her eyes, Livian cried "I knew it wasn't you because I saw you at the ceremony, you hid at the back of the crowd to make me think you weren't there, but we could never hide from one another!"

Livian then continued, "Even though you said you were going to leave and I would never see you again, you stayed for the ceremony, but I never got a chance to say goodbye."

As Livian cried, the spirit of Lirian came forward and they both held their hands out to touch one another, but Lirian's spiritual form passed through Livian's hand –

"You were right, Vampires possess most of the memories of the people they once were, but they never retain the memories we hold in our hearts, our most precious memories. That requires a soul." Lirian replied; her face full of sorrow and then spoke once more-

"Armand must be stopped before he drains Madeline's living soul dry... You must aid the Paladin, as strong as he is he won't survive on his own."

As the holy altar began to grow dim, Lirian began to fade. Livian watched with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

As Lirian faded, she smiled at last and spoke for the last time, "You did save me Livian, time is not important, life is." Finally she was at peace.

As the light shining over the altar faded completely, Livian remained kneeling before it for several long moments before walking over to the balcony that led outside of the cathedral. As Livian stepped onto the balcony the strong winds and rain stung her face and drenched her clothing, it was a dead end!

Suddenly, Livian heard the loud roaring sound of engines as the airship descended from the sky above and appeared before her, hovering next to the balcony.

"This was a dead end!" Livian cried out to Booster through the rain and Booster replied –

"I think there's another way into the cathedral from a balcony on the other side!"

_**The Extent of Armand's Evil**_

Elsewhere...

As Shield passed through the left wing of the cathedral, he descended to the depths of the catacombs below first, he knew he had to destroy the resting chambers and sarcophagi that the Vampires used to rest and regain their strength.

As he entered the first resting chamber, he sensed the presence of Undeath and child Vampires lunged out at him from the shadows, Shield cut them out of the air with his great sword in mid stride never stopping, he brought his huge sword down upon sarcophagus after sarcophagus, cleaving them in two and the holy fire of his sword consumed the remains.

He did this in chamber after chamber, burning them all until at last he came upon the final chamber. The child Vampires inside whimpered and begged for mercy, balling their eyes out. Shield knew it was just a ruse, in the years he had worked for the Holy Orders he had slain child Vampires that had disembowelled their own hapless parents, he had been called a child murderer and a baby killer and through it all had done his duty.

As he raised his blade, the child Vampires hissed at him, showing their true nature and he cut them down. It was upon coming across the last sarcophagus that he witnessed the full extent of Armand's sadistic and evil nature. Inside the sarcophagus lay an infant Vampire and it hissed at him, trying to reach for him upon sensing the blood in his veins.

A lesser man would have turned away, walked away to leave this wretched creature in its abominable state, not able to do what must be done to save its soul. As Shield raised his great sword up high an old adage came to mind.

_Who makes the hard choices?_

Shield brought his blade down and the infant Vampire screamed and burned to ash.

_He who must..._

_**Through The Front Door**_

After ascending back up to the ground floor of the cathedral, Shield finally burst open the large double doors that lead to the main chamber. As Shield stepped onto the balcony, below him, in a circle stood the Requiem of Lost Souls and around them, scores of Vampires.

At the far end, Armand sat, playing the cathedral's organ with Madeline close to his side. The requiem burst into a glorious climax as Shield busted through the huge double doors, as did Armand as he sat playing the organ to the requiem's song.

Shield stood on the balcony, his great sword at the ready, as Armand finally stood up and slowly turned around, decades had passed since Shield had fought him in Athkatla, and the requiem was drawing the song out for another glorious climax as Armand finally turned to Shield and spoke. As he did all of the other Vampires in the massive chamber turned around to face him as well.

"Just like you to come through the front door," Armand snarled; his voice like something from another world. Grasping his long two handed sword, Armand raised it to Shield and screamed, "Kill him!"

Just as all of the Vampires in the room drew their heads back and revealed their long fangs in unison, the whole cathedral shook and the balcony and half the wall exploded. Huge chunks of stone went flying everywhere and pillars collapsed as the airship rammed the side of the cathedral with its reinforced steel hull and bore a huge gap where the balcony and half the wall once was.

The Vampires standing next to the wall were either crushed or sent sailing through the air, and with one hand on the navigator's wheel and the other on his fire stick Booster aimed his weapon then fired. The closest Vampire was hit by the powerful blast and incinerated.

Livian leaped from the deck of airship and onto the side balcony that extended right around the huge chamber and began hailing arrows down upon the Vampires who were quickly levitating or gliding out of the way.

Shield quickly drew his blessed crossbow and fired upon the Vampires that were flying straight at him; all three bolts hit and incinerated their marks. Holstering his crossbow, Shield then ran and leaping off the balcony, brought the blade of his massive great sword down, cleaving right through a Vampire and landing on the stone ground below.

The Vampires hands transformed into claws as they slashed at him but Shield waded into them, hacking and slashing all around himself, trying to get to Armand, and Madeline, who was being held. As the masses jumped onto him, trying to bear him down, Shield tore them off and kept on going.

With one hand Armand drew upon the infernal power of a Warlock and blasted the airship, blowing a huge chunk out of its hull. Booster was all over the controls, trying to keep it steady, but was forced to back off away from the fight as he pulled a lever down hard and the airship soared away, a billowing trail of black smoke following it.

Madeline struggled to get free of the Vampire's grasp but Armand held onto to her effortlessly and with his other arm blasted at Livian on the balcony. Livian saw it coming and as swift as a Deer darted away and leaped through the air as the blast of dark energy blew a large section of the balcony apart.

Shield was knee deep in the dead in front of Armand, and he ripped a Vampire off his back with one arm, and slamming the Undead creature onto the ground before him, ran it through with his Solar Sword. Armand saw Shield fighting the swarms of Vampires in front of him –

_Good... while he is distracted... _

Aiming right at Shield, the infernal power once more welled up inside of him and he unleashed the massive blast of infernal energy right at Shield. The scores of Vampires surrounding Shield were instantly vaporised, but the Holy Avenger Shield wielded protected him from the blast, and instead he was thrown back through the air and slammed into a stone wall.

Livian hailed arrow after arrow down upon Armand, but the shield of infernal energy he had thrown up around himself incinerated the arrows.

Other than the Requiem of Lost Souls, who kept on singing, the massive ruined chamber was empty now except for Shield, Livian, Armand and Madeline. Armand dragged Madeline into the circle of the requiem and drawing upon his infernal powers once more, bound Madeline to the circle as the infernal energy held her on the ground.

Finally, Shield rose to his knees, then staggered to his feet and drew back into a fighting stance before Armand, his great sword held at the ready. The requiem's song changed then as Shield stood before Armand, it was a song of hope.

Seeing this, Armand swung his own two handed sword around in a flourishing sweep before dropping into a fighting stance. The blade of the weapon was made of the darkest steel Shield had ever seen and had an aura of evil emanating from it.

"I've waited decades for this..." Armand cried and both he and Shield launched themselves at one another.

Shield leaned forward and came at Armand with a massive horizontal sweep, and Armand lifted off into the air, barely avoiding Shield's blade, for the size of his weapon he was still incredibly fast when he built up momentum, Armand found out. Shield avoided Armand's downward thrust as he came down and then parried his next stroke, knocking Armand back.

Shield then followed through with his own devastating strokes and Armand managed to avoid them all except the last one and the two locked blades together as they had done so all those years ago in Athkatla.

As the two faced one another, leaning their swords into the other, the blades began to heat up and grow red hot. Shield put his full strength into it and Armand was forced to channel infernal energy into his body to stay in the contest. Evil energy crackled all around Armand and chunks of stone from the ground began to give way as they both began to sink into a miniature crater.

Shield drew upon the holy power of his god to beat back Armand, their blades were both seemingly upon the point of breaking as the flame went from red to an intense blue and finally Armand's weapon of evil began to crack.

The Holy Avenger would not break however, no matter the temperature, and as Armand's blade broke in half, he spun and swept his long coat around him. His black coat was also a weapon of evil and as hard as any metal, and deflected Shield's incoming blow. Shield dropped down to one knee, desperately deflecting the rain of blows and this was what Armand needed as he launched himself backwards and blasted at Shield with another burst of infernal energy.

The Holy Avenger shielded Shield from the blast, but he was once again sent flying backwards and this time smashed right through a stone pillar, as he hit the stone wall of the chamber sending cracks up the wall.

"As strong as you are, you are still flesh and blood underneath the armour; I will wear you down and then crush you!" Armand snarled in an unholy voice.

Shield had barely gotten back to his knees when Armand sent another blast of infernal energy at him, this time Shield held his blessed plate gauntlet and mailed fist together in front of him and inciting a holy ritual; blocked the infernal energy and it was deflected into other directions causing more of the chamber to become rubble.

Shield coughed up a heap of blood beneath his helmet, the strain was killing him.

"Shield!" Livian cried from the balcony on the other side of the chamber, she had watched the battle of titanic proportions in horror so far, her arrows could no damage to Armand but at least she could provide a distraction.

_He won't survive on his own._

Livian once again fired upon Armand to distract him, in his arrogance he had dismissed her as nothing and was outraged when a barrage of arrows found his side and back. He had lowered his infernal shield since she had fired upon him last. These arrows though weak, were blessed and enough of them could overwhelm him.

Armand turned from Shield and was forced to channel the infernal energy into himself to stem the damage, the energy incinerated the arrows and raising his arms he once again drew upon his infernal powers to shield himself. Livian raced along the balcony as Armand fired a blast of infernal energy her way. She leaped and rolled, barely dodging it and her clothes were partially singed from the blast. Her bow and arrows however were still intact.

Slowly, Shield staggered to his feet and seeing Livian barely survive a blast from Armand, burst into action once more. Shield was battered and bloodied, but far from finished and bolted across the chamber towards the large stairwell. Armand, seeing this, began to draw upon infernal energy once more for another blast.

Shield raced up the large stairwell and upon reaching the top, leaped atop the ledge. Livian fired another barrage of arrows at Armand while this was happening, and for half a second Armand turned back to her before realising his mistake and blasting at the stairwell. Shield had leaped into the air seconds before the stairwell exploded, and bringing his Solar Sword down, sliced right through Armand's cloak of evil, that he had desperately raised to defend himself.

As Shield landed, the blade finished half an inch from Armand's face, and Shield drove it down further, searing Armand's unholy flesh and slicing a large wound right down his chest. Shield then brought his blade back up in an upward swing intended to take Armand's head off, but Armand managed to deflect it once more with the other side of his coat.

As Armand staggered backwards, trying to channel his Necromantic powers to heal his gaping wound, Shield smashed him in the face with the pommel of his great sword, and then using the flat of his blade, swung it like a bat, slamming Armand to the floor and creating another miniature crater beneath them.

As Armand hit the ground, Shield drove his Solar Sword through Armand's back and into the stone floor, trapping him there. And drawing a silver stake; knelt down and drove it through Armand's back where his heart should be.

Armand was not finished though and even as his body appeared to be burning up, he roared in the deep voice of a Demon, "My heart belongs to the darkness!"

Armand's body began to expand and change; the holy fire that burned him dissipated and he now burned with Demonic fire as his body changed to reveal his true form, the reflection of what lay in his heart, Armandares the Beast.

_**Armandares the Beast**_

Waves of infernal energy sent Shield's enormous great sword flying through the air, out of reach, and Shield had to slam his plated fist into the ground to keep himself from going with it. Before him arose Armandares the Beast, so named for it was said he once drained a thousand men dry of blood in a single night.

Wasting no time, Shield ripped Justicar and Saxifus from their scabbards and as he drew up drove them into Armandares' chest and ripped upwards, at this, Armandares roared in fury and as he grasped Shield around the neck with one massive hand, his other one came across, slamming into Shield's visor with such force that it sent Shield soaring backwards through two pillars and smashing into the cathedrals wall. Armandares then ripped the two swords out of his chest and even as they burned his claws, tossed them away.

Suddenly the ruined cathedral rumbled again and the airship hovered in the large gap in the wall. Booster spun the navigator wheel with all his might to edge the hull halfway inside the cathedral, and as he glanced around looking for survivors, saw nothing but ruins and rubble.

Suddenly he noticed Livian dart across the chamber where Madeline sat, bound by chains of evil in the middle of the Requiem of Lost Souls. Looking around at the heaps of rubble, Shield was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, to his horror Booster finally saw the giant form of Armandares grasp the hull of the airship and as he reared back his hideous head and opened his jaws, infernal fire spewed forth, scorching the hull.

Booster was once again forced to pull the lever that ignited the rocket engines and fly the airship out and away from the cathedral, if the airship was destroyed then none of them would be leaving the cursed city alive.

As the requiem sang frantically, Livian knelt before the chained Madeline and bashed her bow against the bindings of evil, trying to break them. As Livian struck at the bindings she did not notice the immense shadow looming over her, and Madeline cried out, "NO Livian! Get away from here!"

It was too late as she whirled around to find Armandares was leering over her, and reaching down grasped her around the waist with one giant claw and drew her near, his breath burned hot and smelled of sulphur and brimstone.

"Such a waste... when I could have made you one of my own... like your sister," Armandares rasped as his fiery tongue lashed out at her face.

He then tossed her away, out of his sight and she soared through the air and slammed into the wall with such force that she slid down to the ground and could not move, as she cried out in pain, she realised her back was broken.

_**That Other Place**_

The blow Shield took from Armandares had sent his mind into another place, and as he lay beneath a pile of stone rubble his vision dimmed, then went black.

_Shield was a child of six years once more, as he stood on a path leading through beautiful green fields, everywhere he looked he saw men, women and children laughing and playing in the fields, was he dead?_

_Everyone around him was with someone, only he was alone, only he felt like he didn't belong, and as he looked into the distance - up the path, he saw it lead to an enormous tree on a large green hill. As he started to walk forward up the path, he started to age. Slowly at first, but as he drew closer to the hill he grew taller, his muscles grew in size and hardened to granite like slabs. As he walked forward his clothing changed as well, and he became burdened by the chain mail and leather cuirass he wore underneath it._

_He now wore a huge great sword, strapped across his back and still, nobody seemed to notice him as he moved forward. He was 16 years old and had made it halfway across the path when he heard a voice; from above he heard a familiar voice call out to him -_

_"Shield!"_

Armandares the Beast looked around the ruined cathedral in satisfaction, his enemies were defeated, he then turned to Madeline who lay bound in chains of evil and roared in laughter.

"It looks like Shield wasn't the pillar of strength he made himself out to be!" Armandares finished and his hidious demonic visage twisted in grim satisfaction as he loomed over Madeline.

Suddenly the requiem's song drew silent and started to build up to a dramatic climax as a chunk of stone rolled off a pile of the cathedrals rubble. As Armandares whirled around in surprise, the rubble exploded everywhere as Shield, with a burst of holy power, rose from its depths.

_**Won't Give Up**_

He had lost his helmet somewhere and beneath the thick mane of brown hair Armandares could see the Paladin's brilliant eyes burned with holy fire. He was half beaten to death and bloodied beyond limits, but as the hulking Paladin staggered to his feet Madeline cried out his name and Livian cried in relief, hope still lived.

Shield staggered forward at first, then, regaining his wits he wrenched his last silver stake from his belt and charged at Armandares, who in turn roared and charged back at Shield. Just as the two were about to collide; Shield dropped and skidded between Armandares's legs and at the same time drove the silver stake into the demon's pelvis.

Armandares roared in pain as he missed Shield, and the Paladin, coming up behind him drove his plated boot into the back of his kneecap, driving him to the floor. Shield then held the Demon's arms behind his back and pushed forward with all his might, slamming the kneeling Armandares's face first into the stone floor.

Shield then continued to drive his plated kneecap into the demons back over and over; the blessed plate Shield wore burned Armandares who roared in pain and outrage. Shield tried to hold him there with all his might, but the huge Demon was too strong, and using his enormous biceps, flipped Shield over his back and onto the ground before him.

Armandares then grasped Shield by the side of his head and drove him head first into the stone and roared into his face, "You don't know when to give up! You don't know how to give up!"

The requiem was reaching another climatic moment as Shield's eye's burned again with holy fire and against all odds, he grabbed Armandares's arm and wrenched it off of his bloodied face. The requiem burst into a climax of triumph as Shield slammed his plated fist into Armand's face, knocking him back, then, followed through, smashing him in the face and jabbing the Demon in the gut, he finished with an enormous uppercut to Armandares' jaw that sent the unholy beast sprawling to the ground.

Shield wouldn't quit as he continued to rain blow upon blow upon Armandares' fallen form, his blessed plated gauntlet burning and searing through the Demon's flesh. Armandares had had enough and in his last burst of infernal energy, sent Shield flying backwards once again and slamming into a wall.

_**The End?**_

As Armandares slowly rose to his feet he channelled his remaining Necromantic power to sustain himself, and with his free arm, drew upon infernal energy, creating a lance of demonic fire. Madeline cried out as Armandares hurled the lance and it shot through the air and buried itself in Shield's stomach, pinning him to the wall.

_Mortal wound... _

Shield thought, as he slumped to the ground at last and his head lolled to the side.

"NO!" Madeline cried out and struggled against the chains of evil, trying to break free, the requiem suddenly grew silent, and it looked like it was over as the Paladin seemed dead.

Armandares had expended all of his power and had nearly been destroyed in the process of killing this Paladin, but now it was finally over and as he glared at the requiem, who chanted more silently than ever, his destiny awaited him, he thought.

Releasing Madeline from the chains of evil, Armandares picked her up with one claw and turning to Livian, who sat against the wall on the other side of the ruined chamber rasped, "Godhood awaits me..."

Armandares then slowly climbed the large stairwell that lead to the ruined balcony, and then climbed the final flight of stairs that lead outside to the roof above them.

_**Redemption**_

_Shield's mind had returned to that other place, and once again he was 16 years old and still had halfway to go until he reached the top of that green hill. As Shield continued to walk forward he grew older and larger, his shoulders grew broad and his muscles grew even bigger and harder, on top of the armour he was already wearing, he became burdened by the plate and padded tunic that had defined his adult life. He now carried several weapons for hunting Demons and the Undead and his great sword changed into the enormous Solar Sword he currently wielded. _

_As he finally reached the top of the hill, his head was covered in the cross slit visored, metal helmet he had spent so many years behind. As he arrived at the tree on top of the green hill that overlooked the beautiful green fields, he knew he did not belong. _

_Shield was then rocked to his core, when before him stood the small girl he had drubbed to death as a child himself, next to the girl stood a tall beautiful woman who radiated an aura of the divine. _

_Standing before the small girl, Shield collapsed to his knees and ripped off his helmet, revealing his face. Shield stared at the grass below him, blowing in the wind, and was surprised when the girl took his hand in hers and quickly withdrawing away from her, realised she had handed him a flower. _

_As his gaze slowly rose to meet hers she finally spoke, "Don't cry, I'm not crying, see?" _

_Tears streamed down Shield's face as he replied, "You must have been lonely... all of these years... you must hate me..." _

_The girl smiled and replied, "I'm not lonely, Selune here has kept me company, she says we have to go away soon. She said she is going to take me on a journey."_

"_But..." Shield trailed off._

"_I never hated you." The girl finally replied, tears appearing in her eye's as well. _

_Finally, Selune took the girls hand and looked into Shield's sad eyes. It had always been there, the sadness, even before the rage that had consumed so much of his life. The goddess's eyes were also filled with sorrow at the sight of the Paladin having sacrificed so much... having been finally brought to his knees. It was time for the broken man to stand tall, for in the end he had given everything, to save a child. _

_The girl and Selune then stepped back, and smiling, the girl waved goodbye to Shield for the last time. A strong wind blew past Shield then, and beautiful flowers sprouted all throughout the fields and on the hill. As he looked down at the flower in his hand, it changed and became the shining medallion he had always carried. _

_As Shield watched, particles of light streamed from Selune and the girl, and as the young girl finished waving, Selune smiled at him, her eyes full of sorrow, as they slowly faded away._

_Now Shield was alone again, and as he knelt in the fields of flowers, a giant armoured figure appeared before Shield. _

_Holding out his plated hand to him he spoke, "Arise Paladin, your story has not yet ended."_

Helm bade him stand.

_**The Last Hope**_

As Livian watched from the other side of the ruined chamber, Shield's plated hand twitched once and she blinked, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Suddenly the Requiem of Lost Souls began singing again, their holy chant building up once more, and Livian gasped as one of Shield's eyes glowed with holy fire, then the other.

His plated hand started moving, then his shoulder, and suddenly he lifted his head and with one arm grabbed the infernal lance that pinned him to the wall. As the holy fire burned through his blood his body came to life, and he grasped the lance with his other hand. Shield screamed in fury and wrenched the lance out of his stomach and it burned up and dissipated in his hand.

Holy fire ran through his body and down his limbs as the requiem's holy chant came to a climax and Livian gasped as Paladin slowly stood tall.

Shield clutched the horrible wound through his stomach as he slowly strode over to Livian and laying his mailed hand upon her shoulder, unleashed the holy energy from his body as it flowed through Livian.

Livian's broken bones, internal bleeding and ruptured organs healed as she felt the pain dissipate and a wave of relief washed over her.

"Armand must be stopped before he sucks Madeline's soul dry!" Livian cried to Shield who had backed away from her and looked distant, she had never seen him so tranquil.

Shield gazed around the ruined cathedral, as if looking for something, before setting his gaze upon the stairwell that led to the rooftop of the cathedral, and finally responding, blood ran down his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm going up... to get Madeline... both of you need to get on board the airship and get away from here..."

As Shield started to move towards the stairwell, he suddenly collapsed down to one knee and coughed up a heap of blood. He began to undo the straps of his ruined plate and mail armour and shed the portion of it that covered his upper body. As Livian rushed over to him she saw the once white laced shirt that he wore over his torso was now nothing more than a rag, covered in blood and he ripped it off and tossed it away.

As he rose to his feet once more, Livian gasped at the number of wounds that punctured his broad shoulders and granite-like muscular torso. Blood trailed all down his back and Livian was shocked at the sight of his wounds. Shield slowly turned around and the look he gave her meant that he was dead anyway. Shield was weapon-less and as he stared upwards, he slowly began the ascent up the stairs that lead to the rooftop, he felt like he was climbing a stairway to the heavens.

_**Paradise**_

Shield finished climbing the stairs and stepped out onto the cathedral's rooftop, looking out to the horizon, past the perpetual darkness that shrouded the City of Death he saw it was dawn, and the rain had finally stopped.

Armandares stood on the other side of the rooftop, holding Madeline in the air with one arm, and he suddenly whirled around in fury. To his immense shock once again, Shield stood before him. Staring at Shield, he finally remembered another old adage and for everyone's benefit spoke of it out loud,

"They say every man has a Devil, and he can never rest until he finds him..."

Armandares was critically damaged, as was the Paladin, this last confrontation on the rooftop of the ruined cathedral would finally be the end of it. Shield staggered forward, he was beyond words, beyond pain and was surprised when Armandares then let Madeline go. Then realised she had nowhere to go.

As Madeline ran across the rooftop towards Shield, she cried out, tears streaming down her face at the sight of him, and as she reached him latched onto him as if she would never let go.

"I knew you would come for me, they kept saying you were dead but I knew you would come!" She cried.

Shield murmured a reply about getting to safety with Livian at last, as blood trailed down his chin and throat as he spoke.

Looking up at him, Madeline cried "You're coming with us aren't you Shield?!"

Shield's gaze was distant as he stared out at the dawn on the horizon. As he gazed off into the distance he thought of everything that had lead to this, the end of it all. Somewhere out there was a land without war and bloodshed he thought, without the darkness; someday they would find that land and it would be a paradise.

Shield could not remember a time he had ever been happy in his entire life, but staring out into the horizon he thought he could be happy there. When he finally turned back to Madeline and spoke, the words came from his heart,

"I'm going home."

His voice had never been clearer and gently he pushed Madeline behind him and on her way down the staircase. Shield then turned from the light of the horizon and from Madeline to face the evil that was Armandares the Beast for the last time.

_**The End of the Symphony**_

As Madeline rushed down the staircase, Livian was there and they both cried out to one another. They both knew that they had to help Shield. He needed his weapons or anything that could be of use and they both ran down the stairwell and back into the ruined chamber to search for them.

A light shone down upon the enormous Solar Sword, its blade was buried halfway beneath a pile of stone rubble, and finally spotting it they each allowed themselves a small measure of hope. Livian and Madeline both grasped the hilt of the enormous great sword and pulled with all their might and then some, and eventually the sword came free.

By the Seldarine! Its heavy, Livian thought as she dragged it back towards the stairwell with Madeline following her.

As Shield staggered across the rooftop to face Armandares, he dropped into a fighting stance as Armandares lumbered towards him as well.

"You can barely stand-," Armandares didn't get to finish as Shield belied his appearance and as his eyes burst to life with holy fire once more, he launched himself at the Demon, slamming his fist hard into its face.

Armandares was taken completely by surprise and as he staggered backwards, Shield kept on coming, raining blows to the side of his head and face. Finally Armandares grabbed Shield around the waist in a bear hug and slammed him into the rooftop, the massive Demon held Shield down and rasped and spat in his face as his fiery tongue lashed out –

"At last the symphony comes to its final verse as you die!"

In a last ditch effort, Shield drew his elbows and wrists wide apart then inciting a holy ritual, forcefully drew them together. On the side of each wrist was carved the two halves of the gauntleted symbol of Helm with its all seeing eye across the open palm.

This sent out a shock wave of holy energy that struck Armandares and sent him flying backwards and slamming him into the smashed tiles of the rooftop, some distance away.

As Armandares slowly rose back to his feet, Shield knew the Demon was not finished, and that he did not have the strength left to incite more holy rituals. Armandares knew he had sustained too much damage and the infernal power he channelled to sustain his Demonic form was now consuming him as well.

If it was the last thing he would do, he would use all of his remaining power to destroy the cursed Paladin.

"How do you expect to destroy me when I am forever!" Armandares roared, as infernal fire and darkness engulfed him and he prepared to launch himself at a supersonic speed at Shield. As he drew the infernal energy into himself, he rose into the air and roared at Shield.

Shield knew what was coming and slowly rose to his feet to meet it. Suddenly Madeline and Livian appeared on the rooftop from up the staircase, carrying the enormous Solar Sword. Armandares saw them and roaring in Demonic fury, finally launched himself through the air at Shield.

Time seemed to slow down for Shield, as Livian hurled the Solar Sword towards him with all her might and it sailed through the air and made it halfway, then glanced off the rooftop, Shield launched himself at the sword and as he grasped its hilt, held the blade out to the side as he ducked his shoulder into a roll.

The blade of the Holy Avenger sliced through the fireball that was Armandares as Shield came up and out of the roll, still holding the blade out to the side. The Holy Avenger seared right through Armandares, slicing him in half and as he shot past Shield, he exploded into an enormous fireball of infernal energy and darkness, taking half of the rooftop with him.

After several long moments of silence, the smoke cleared to reveal Shield still kneeling on the ruined rooftop, holding his blade out to the side.

"Shield!" Madeline cried out to him, but instead of answering, he wavered and collapsed to the smashed tiles of the rooftop and rolled down the roof and off the edge, down into the darkness. Both Livian and Madeline cried out in horror as this happened, but were quickly knocked off of their feet when the ruined cathedral shook once more and Booster, piloting the airship, hovered up out of the darkness.

Light danced off of the metal hull of the airship, bringing with it rays of hope as it lifted out of the darkness. Shield had rolled off of the roof and fallen onto the deck of the airship, Booster had caught him. The entire cathedral had suffered too much damage and was falling apart. As the rooftop started to give way, Booster piloted the ship as close to the collapsing cathedral as he could and screamed at Livian and Madeline to get on board.

As quick and agile as a Deer, Livian took Madeline by the hand and darted across the collapsing rooftop, and leaping through the air, landed on board the deck of the airship, taking Madeline along with her. Shield was lying on his side on the deck with a pool of blood beneath him; he still had his Solar Sword grasped in his hand as Livian and Madeline rushed to his side.

Livian cried out in frustration and tears as she tried to use her Druidic powers to heal Shield but had expended too much energy and was unable to help.

Madeline then cried out to Booster - "Booster, get us out of here... to the Citadel of the Mithral Fist!"

Booster yanked down hard on the controls and the Halruuan blimp retracted and the metal wings on the sides of the hull expanded outwards. The rocket engines on the wings roared to life and the wounded airship soared away into the distance, trailing smoke. As they soared away, Booster dropped his last explosive barrel, and it exploded in another street of the cursed city, incinerating buildings and hundreds of Undead.

The Requiem of Lost Souls was finally over and the thousands of Armand's victims were finally free. As the airship shot away across the Sea of death, thousands of souls followed in their wake for a way before soaring upwards past the clouds above to continue the next stage of their journey. They were finally free and Armandares the Beast had finally been brought to justice.

_**To the Citadel**_

Later...

As the wounded airship soared through the sky, the engines on the wings were becoming too powerful and had caused the airship, in its wounded form to become unstable. The Citadel of the Mithral Fist was an impregnable fortress, whose walls had never been breached. Over the years it had grown into a giant sprawling city that housed people of many different races.

The Citadel was ruled by the benevolent Dwarven Shield Breaker clan, who had opened their gates to countless refugees in the hellish lands of the north.

The airship practically crashed into the Citadel, the hull of the airship skidding across the ground before crashing into one of the Citadel's immense walls and knocking down a huge piece of it.

Shield faded in and out of consciousness during the flight and as they crashed everything finally went black.

_**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**_

Shield regained consciousness some time later to find himself laid out upon an altar in the temple of Moradin. Scores of Dwarven Clerics and healers swarmed around him, pouring healing vials into him and chanting prayers to their Dwarven gods. Shield managed to turn his head to his side to notice Livian, Madeline and Booster standing over him.

One of his arms hung out to the side of the altar, and in his hand he realised he still clutched the shining medallion he had kept since his childhood. As he began to black out again, he started to lose his grip on it and as it fell out of his hand, Livian reached down and grabbed it before it hit the temple floor. She then put it back in Shield's hand and closed his fist around it.

Livian stroked his matted hair out of his face with tears in her eyes before being shoved aside by a Dwarven Cleric who grumbled and rambled on while pouring healing vials into Shield's prone form.

Shield was already losing consciousness again and as the lights began to dim, he saw the spirits of the dead, who thanked him, fade away, and finally the Paladin felt like he could rest.

_**For Saving The World**_

Later on, the three remaining companions were taken into custody by the Shield Breaker clan and citadel officials, who separated and questioned them as to just what had happened to them, and why they were flying an airship that had crashed inside of their Citadel.

The stories the three told of the Paladin Shield, and all that had happened were thought of to be absurd. Eventually Elven Diviners from the college of mystical arts were called in to decipher the truth and it was revealed that the wild tale they had been telling was the truth all along.

The citadel officials and Dwarves were shocked and alarmed, though obviously relieved that the end of the world had been narrowly averted. Madeline and her mysterious gift remained a mystery to them though, as it had been revealed only to two other people, Livian and Shield.

The temple of Moradin had taken a special interest in the girl though and wanted her to study under their tutorship.

Booster had been given materials and workers from the Citadel Dwarves and crafting guilds to help repair his airship, which was now a hugely popular spectacle to the people of the Citadel. It was awfully considerate Booster had thought, considering he had helped save the world.

Though the damage to the airship would take months to repair, Booster was looking forward to the work, as well as working with the Dwarves and various craftsmen; it would help ease his sorrows.

Days later the hardy villagers from Santa Rosa appeared at the Citadel's huge gates asking for asylum. True to what Shield had told them, the Citadel did take them in. As Booster worked on his airship, Madeline began schooling at the temple of Moradin, and though she was free to mingle with other children, found she did not fit in and often knew the answers to questions before they had been asked.

_**Little Wonders**_

Days later...

Livian sat at Shield's bedside in the critically injured ward of the temple of Moradin. Not a day had gone by when Madeline had not asked about Shield, but the Dwarven clerics had broken it to Livian instead, they had done all they could for him and said that even as tough as he was, it was a miracle he was still alive, when by all accounts he should have been dead long ago from the wounds he had sustained.

As she sat at his bedside, holding his hand, she tried to think of a way to reach him, if only she could use Madeline's gift to do so. She then thought back to when she first met him in Moon Wood, or at least that was what everyone had thought up till now. In truth from the instant she had seen his face she remembered who he was. That dour Half Orc youth from decades ago, and a vision of the past flooded her mind as well as Shield's.

_Waterdeep, Lord Piergeiron's palace, before the crusade._

It was a send-off party, planned by nobles of Tethyr for yet another tribe of Sylvan Elves who had _finally given in to the encroaching Human settlements and sold off their land. The party was set in neutral territory though so that a third party could make sure to avoid any disputes between the noblemen and Elves. _

_The lord of Waterdeep had agreed to host the Elves' send-off. They were leaving to join more of their Wood Elf cousins in the far north of Moon Wood. The Tethyrn nobles had sent for dignitaries far and wide to attend and the upper brass of Helm's Hold had been invited as well._

_After the ceremony, of which the Sylvan Elves had officially handed their land over and named the Tethryn nobles as the land's owners, the party had broken down into small groups sipping their expensive drinks and conversing while others danced and music was played by the palace musicians. _

_As the music changed, Livian and Lirian, the two Half-Elf/Half-Dryad sisters changed between partners often, dancing with young Tethryn nobles and Elves alike, eventually Livian left the dancing to drink some more wine. As she was pouring a glass, she noticed that everyone was with someone except for one person; he sat on a chair off to the side of the chamber staring at the floor. _

_Curiously, she watched him for a few moments before approaching. Judging by the long military coat he wore, with the symbol of Helm on its sleeve, she guessed he was one of the Paladins, all of the Paladins that attended the party did not partake of the dancing, nor did they drink anything, instead as she looked around at them, they all stood to the side, their faces grim, as they constantly scanned the room with their brilliant eyes. _

_As she stood before him in her stunning gown, the young sixteen year old Shield glanced up at her for a moment before returning to looking at the floor. When he looked up she could see he was young, far younger than anyone else at the party, but due to his Orcish blood he was already as tall as most of the men. She realised he was not fully Human, but not fully Orcish either. _

_Livian and Lirian were barely over one hundred, which was considered barely twenty by Human standards, and he made her curious. _

_Smiling sweetly she said, "Enjoying the party?"_

Shield was annoyed that she still bothered him and looking up he replied, "I was told it was suppose to be an honour to attend this ceremony... I see no honour in this." 

_Livian looked at him sideways, then tilted her head the other way, trying to get a good look at his face which he kept downcast, his thick brown hair partially covered his ears. _

_Taking another sip of wine, she finally knelt down and smiling at him face to face, asked, "Want to dance?" _

_Shield looked away from her and growled "I can't dance." _

_Standing up she took another sip of wine and replied "Don't Paladins get taught how to dance?"_

_Shield growled again and reluctantly said yes, he had after all sworn never to lie. _

_"Great!" she exclaimed and grabbing his hand dragged him out onto the floor. As he went, the other Paladins stared at him, shaking their heads and he went red in the face and growled again. "I'm Livian by the way," Livian said as she held one of his hands out to the side and put her other one on his shoulder._

_Shield slowly took hold of her lower back and she waited for him to lead before doing it herself. Smiling sweetly she spoke again "You know the man is suppose to lead but I will if you want?"_

_Shield just stared at the floor, embarrassed and upset and Livian was as agile as a deer as she danced along with him as he fumbled at first, trying to keep up._

_Eventually Livian stopped and putting her hands on her hips sighed, "You're not any fun, I'll see you around Paladin." _

_Shield stood in the middle of the dance floor and watched her go, she darted over to a mob of people who were badgering the esteemed Keldorn Firecam, he was an symbol of chivalry with his posture as straight as a board and like all the other Paladins he held a regal air about him. Many of the questions he answered were about vicious duels with monsters and villains. Shield just stood there and watched her go. _

As the vision receded and Livian was returned to the present, she sighed, "I suppose that wasn't a happy memory for you, but it was for me, don't you remember it?"

She looked sad and buried her face in his chest. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice reply groggily, "I never forgot it... though I tried."

Shield groaned as she embraced him and grunted "All of my body hurts..."

_**Blue... **_

It was one of those perfect days, not a cloud in the brilliant blue sky and the sun shone freely, allowing people to bask in its warmth. Madeline strolled through the beautiful park of the Citadel of the Mithral Fist, she had somehow gotten lost from her class and her school teacher who was taking them on a field trip.

She had sat down on the grass to take a break from all the walking she had been doing, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a large armoured figure walk off in the distance around a corner.

Was she seeing things? Jumping to her feet, she darted over to where the armoured figure had been and saw him walking away into the distance, she cried out to him but got no response so she kept on running, kept on following him.

As she chased him, bumping into people, mainly Dwarves who grumbled and rambled on about young girls and respecting their elders, she eventually rounded another corner, coming to a dead end.

Before her, on the grass lay a beautiful garden with a large oak tree in the centre and several benches around the tree.

"Taking a walk girl?"

Madeline whirled around in every direction searching for the owner of that voice.

_It couldn't be..._

As she eventually turned back to the large oak tree, a shadow slowly began to appear out to the side of it and slowly a tall figure, dressed in a long grey coat strode out from behind the tree.

He wasn't wearing the heavy armour that had defined him for so much of his life, his thick brown mane of hair had been combed off of his face and as he turned in her direction and faced her, his grim expression slowly turned into a big grin, he smiled.

"Shield!?" Madeline cried out and as she ran forth, he knelt down and swooped her up into his arms, hugging her. It was a perfect day where for once it seemed like things made sense, and for the first time in his life, Shield smiled, he smiled for a good, long time.


End file.
